


Ангельская милонга

by Cirtaly, Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Series: Ангельская милонга [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1900s, 1940s, 1950s, Alcohol, Angst, Clothed Sex, Depression, Drama, Empathy, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Multi, Other, Psychology, RST, Romance, Songfic, Tango, Tragedy/Comedy, War, World War II, affect, dance, Боязнь привязанностей, Нервный срыв, Экзистенциальный кризис, много примечаний
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Ангелы и демоны друг друга не любят, к друг другу не привязываются и не заводят друг с другом отношений. Однако из любого правила есть исключение. Еще ангелы не танцуют в принципе, а демоны — танцуют, но не умеют. Но из этого правила тоже бывают исключения. Парный танец, как правило, изначально придуман для того, чтобы его танцевали мужчина и женщина, и роли в нем четко поделены и не меняются. Из этого правила также существует исключение. Оно называется танго.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с [Crazycoyote](http://crazycoyote.diary.ru/)  
Также на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8537834).  
И [ на дайри](http://crazycoyote.diary.ru/p218247150.htm).  
Название авторы беспринципно попятили у Астора Пьяццоллы, но с огромной любовью и уважением.  
Господь все видит.
> 
> В тексте постоянно играет танго. И еще один раз — вальс «На прекрасном голубом Дунае», но мы не будем вам его показывать. А остальное — будем. Мелодии в фике чаще всего прямо не названы, так что тут есть цитаты, чтобы было понятно, откуда оно. Все расположено в том же порядке, что и в тексте. Бонусы — другие версии тех же мелодий, которые нам особенно нравятся.
> 
> «Игла граммофона, чуть скрипя, вела по линии, и он истекал тягучим томным звуком…»  
Astor Piazzolla - Milonga del Angel  
<https://yadi.sk/d/Hd3Gc4fV9bQKtw>
> 
> «В настоящем, где Азирафель все еще стоял посреди комнаты, труба граммофона тихонько всхлипнула, и запела новую песню…»  
Astor Piazzolla - Introduccion al Angel  
<https://yadi.sk/d/QVT0ko7BNaDg8w>
> 
> «Он отложил конверт в сторону и отсчитал третью мелодию на второй стороне, Азирафель глянул — она называлась “Por una cabeza”, не очень понятно…»  
Carlos Gardel - Por una Cabeza  
<https://yadi.sk/d/dMT9rppW_N9lpQ>  
+bonus: Thomas Newman - Por una Cabeza  
<https://yadi.sk/d/GQiYbIKIxRY7Zg>
> 
> «Пластинка все еще не закончилась, и теперь заиграло что-то совсем невообразимое, так что ангел взял с прилавка брошенный на него раньше конверт, чтобы посмотреть, как это называется…»  
Astor Piazzolla - La Muerte del Angel  
<https://yadi.sk/d/iNKYRvUOmYPP3Q>  
+bonus: Gautier Violin - The Death of the Angel  
<https://yadi.sk/d/fEhC7fVv8pgZdQ>
> 
> «Граммофонная игла опустилась на пластинку, и Азирафель с благодарностью улыбнулся своему демону…»  
Astor Piazzolla - Libertango  
<https://yadi.sk/d/AqFGQK6U4psg1A>  
+bonus: Yo Yo Ma - Libertango  
<https://yadi.sk/d/CAbZf472MMsKcg>
> 
> «Почти без перехода началась следующая мелодия, и она был такой же ломкой, но рваные синкопы вынудили Азирафеля, наоборот, замедлиться…»  
Astor Piazzolla - Meditango  
<https://yadi.sk/d/UWwP172ENmIUFQ>
> 
> «Граммофон за спиной всхлипнул на середине такта — и заиграл что-то протяжное, щемящее…»  
Astor Piazzolla - Oblivion  
<https://yadi.sk/d/GD2x6Ui7zckXHA>
> 
> Имеется награда!  
«Это великолепно.» от Calvin Tales

Игла граммофона, чуть скрипя, вела по линии, и он истекал тягучим томным звуком. Мягкий, медовый луч солнца блестел на его изогнутой трубе. Солнце склонялось, и луч медленно полз, удлиняясь, и тоже словно утекал, так же как мелодия, записанная на пластинке.

Азирафель, решив изучить пропущенное им в человеческой культуре, начал с аргентинского танго, написанного человеком по имени Пьяццолла. Он совсем не ожидал от этой части музыкального наследия Земли чего-то такого… Такого, что он, ангел Небес, замрет посреди комнаты с кипой книг в руках, перестав дышать, чтобы не пропустить ни ноты.

Смычок в давно умершей руке бесконечно полз по струне, легкие аккордеона расправлялись для вдоха и складывались для выдоха, наполняясь воздухом, которого тоже нет больше на вещном свете, а ангел стоял и слушал.

По ступеням крыльца кто-то прошагал, и Азирафель взмахом ресниц захлопнул все жалюзи. Магазин совершенно и определенно был закрыт, пока ангел не дослушает все, что написал и сыграл тот человек.

Потом он отвернулся от граммофона к розовеющему лучу солнца, продолжая прижимать к груди книги, и слушал. Слушал, машинально проводя ладонью по теплому корешку шоколадного цвета. Под обложкой его ждали умные слова, но они могли и дальше подождать. А в музыке жили мгновения, которые ангел давно не воскрешал в памяти, и он старался даже моргать мягко и в такт, чтобы не спугнуть их.

Тогда лучи пронизывали прозрачную взвесь из пыльцы и дорожной пыли и были такими же медовыми. Тягучими и сладкими, как воздух, напоенный запахом поздних цветов. Близкая осень пахнет сладко и тревожно, словно пугаясь самой себя. В ней живет зародыш будущей пурги. Пусть листья пока зеленеют, тянутся к теплому еще солнцу, ангел смотрит на них и видит холодную зиму. Она придет и будет жестокой, и медовые ноты в лучах исчезнут, как и краски живых цветов.

Сент-Джеймс-парк был упоительно красив. Он был наполнен жизнью, покойной, неспешной. Ей можно было наслаждаться. Можно было бы. Если бы ангел мог. Сорок лет после ссоры с демоном каждый ранний сентябрь он приходил сюда, на берег пруда с лебедями. Бросал крошки каждому новому поколению лебединой стаи. Иногда узнавал потомков тех, кому достался прах сгоревшей записки, и тепло улыбался им. Птицы были свидетелями. Они не могли понимать и знать, но Азирафель молчаливо делился с ними мыслями.

Садился на скамью, разворачивал свежую газету. Слушал души людей, гулявшие по парку. Пытался погрузиться в шумящую жизнь Земли, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго… На мгновение. В такие спокойные, предсказуемые, чистые души живущих. Провалиться в них, потонуть, упасть в их мысли с головой. Чтобы душа самого ангела перестала сгорать от отчаяния.

Записка сгорела, и Падший ангел когда-то сгорел. А ангел нынешний никак не мог догореть.

Сорок лет он приходил. Разворачивал газету...

Сорок лет ничего не менялось. Ангелу казалось, что ничего не изменится, пока однажды вместо газеты ангел не взял с собой книгу. В книге были стихи очень хорошего человека. Азирафель видел, как светятся страницы с его словами, и не мог не купить ее, чтобы тут же прочитать. С поэтами лучше знакомиться, пока они живы — их чутким душам часто нужна помощь, чтобы прожить дольше и написать больше прекрасных стихов.

«Пыль-пыль-пыль…»[1] — ангел читал слова хорошего человека. Читал и видел горящую в огне отчаяния душу.

Душа горела — и не могла сгореть. Человек шел по желтым дорогам. Там, далеко. Шел и видел. Видел то, что сейчас. Так же ясно, как ангел видел, что будет. Как в ранней осени Азирафель чувствовал зародыш зимы, так и в _этом_ ему являлось будущее мира.

«Брось-брось-брось — видеть то, что впереди», — человек мог велеть себе перестать думать. Отвернуться, не смотреть.

Ангел — нет. Он должен смотреть. И видеть.

Снаряды взрываются, и людям, смертным, очень смертным, самым смертным людям на свете, в лица летит дым. Дым неправильный. Так нельзя! Нельзя дыму быть таким… Чтобы хотеть вырвать из себя легкие. Чтобы глаза резало как ножами. Чтобы молить о смерти. Людям нельзя молить о смерти. Ангелам нельзя такое допускать.

«…пробуй думать о другом», — Азирафель пробовал, и мгла затягивала взор.

Нельзя допустить, чтобы демон… Чтобы Падший ангел… Ангелы должны противостоять Падшим. Нельзя допускать, чтобы Падшие взяли верх… Нельзя допустить, чтобы люди… Нельзя ему давать то-что-он-хочет. Ангелы противостоят злу. Должны взять верх. Ангел. Не. Хочет. Ничего. Брать. И давать.

«Бог-мой-дай-сил — обезуметь не совсем!» — ангел давно не просил у Господа никаких сил. Если дать ему Божественную силу, то придется применять ее по назначению.

Нельзя. Допустить. Чтобы.

Ангела тошнило от пыли далекой горящей земли. Горящей в самом настоящем, жарком огне. Огне, который стирает тебя с лица Земли. С лица горящей, пылающей Земли. Твой дом, дом твоих предков, твою жизнь. Оставляет только загон для остатков тебя, который больше уже не ты. И никогда не будешь ты.

Вода тоже так может. Сначала вода, а потом огонь. Единые. Противоположные. Противные друг другу. Противные. Нет, не так. Вода противна огню, она умирает в огне, улетает паром в небо. Убивает себя. Так правильно. Ангел противен себе, и демону наверняка тоже. За все, что ангел ему сказал. И все, что думал.

Ангел дочитывал стихотворение, глядя на него эфирным взглядом, потому что хотел видеть все, что говорил стихами этот человек. И потому что материальные глаза застила пелена и все материальные слова скрыла.

«Я-шел-сквозь-ад — шесть недель, и я клянусь,

Там-нет-ни-тьмы — ни жаровен, ни чертей,

Но-пыль-пыль-пыль-пыль — от шагающих сапог,

И отпуска нет на войне!»

Людям не нужен Ад, чтобы принести его на Землю. Людям не нужны ангелы, чтобы их хранить. И демоны из самых темных глубин Преисподней в ужасе попрячутся при виде людского зла. Скоро, очень скоро.

— Сэр, вам плохо? — услышал ангел и покачал головой, бережно закрывая книгу. Этой заботливой душе осталось пребывать на Земле лет пятнадцать, не больше. Азирафель не мог помочь. И не хотел, вот что сейчас его… не пугало, нет. Никаких эмоций не вызывало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Стихотворение «Пыль» Редьярда Киплинга впервые было опубликовано в 1903 году, с подзаголовком «Пехотные колонны недавней войны». Недавняя война — это вторая англо-бурская (1899–1902), примечательная для истории человечества тем, что там впервые появились концлагеря, ковровые бомбежки и прототипы химического оружия, которыми мы потом имели счастье наслаждаться во время обеих мировых войн.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «В настоящем, где Азирафель все еще стоял посреди комнаты, труба граммофона тихонько всхлипнула, и запела новую песню…»  
Astor Piazzolla - Introduccion al Angel  
<https://yadi.sk/d/QVT0ko7BNaDg8w>

В настоящем, где Азирафель все еще стоял посреди комнаты, труба граммофона тихонько всхлипнула, и запела новую песню. Ангел вздрогнул, судорожно вздохнув. Память продолжала разверзаться картинами прошлого, как небеса грозой.

У Кроули была машина, и он на ней передвигался по Лондону. Азирафель осознал этот удивительный факт только в тот момент, когда увидел ее прямо перед собой. Точнее, когда демон подошел к ней, открыл переднюю дверь, кивнул внутрь и сказал Азирафелю:

— Забирайся! — тем самым прояснив еще и смысл совершенно загадочного до этой минуты выражения «подбросить домой». Ангел никак не мог сообразить, зачем и как его собрались подбрасывать, но все равно пошел за Кроули, продолжая прижимать к груди саквояж с книгами и смотреть на демона во все глаза. Пожалуй, Азирафель сейчас мог бы вот так идти до самого Гастингса[2] — дальше, по воде через Английский канал[3], ему бы не позволил лимит на чудеса. Но они пришли всего лишь к автомобилю, и довольно быстро.

На машину Азирафель наконец сумел отвлечься. Потому что она была частью Кроули, и очень важной. Демон не любил лошадей, но и ходить пешком тоже не любил. Когда люди придумали автомобили, Кроули, наверное, очень обрадовался. Азирафель мимолетно пожалел, что не видел, не порадовался вместе с ним — но тут же прогнал это чувство. Оно могло повлечь за собой другие, которые Кроули мог уже и заметить. Лучше было сосредоточиться на машине. Тут есть, на чем сосредотачиваться.

Ангел растерянно похлопал глазами на закрытую дверь. Кроули так легко открыл свою, а ангел понятия не имел, как это делать. Он ни разу не прикасался к этим… штукам. Только видел их из окна иногда. Это не должно быть сложно, верно? Людям ведь нужно попадать внутрь быстро. Машины для скорости и нужны, насколько Азирафель догадался, наблюдая за ними.

Осторожно потрогав прохладный металл, ангел нащупал рычажок и опасливо нажал на него. Внутри двери что-то щелкнуло, и она мягко открылась. Азирафель тихо вздохнул, продолжая глядеть, теперь уже на переднее сиденье, широко открытыми глазами. Знакомство с этой штукой началось нормально. Возможно, у них получатся хорошие отношения, не такие, как с ее хозяином.

Ангел замер, неловко положив руку на дверцу. Если Кроули хочет довезти Азирафеля до его магазина, то он точно заметит! Начнет задавать вопросы — он постоянно их задает по любому поводу. Заколоченные окна и разбитый фонарь над крыльцом его определенно насторожат. Все это следовало исправить прямо сейчас. Накопленный за много — ангел потерял им счет — лет бездействия лимит на чудеса подобное точно позволял. Всего лишь манипуляции с неживой материей, не о чем и говорить. Азирафель мог бы при желании сотворить из магазина совершенно новую, сверкающую стеклом и металлом, булочную, в которой пирожки пекутся сами. Но булочная вызвала бы у Кроули еще больше вопросов.

— Ты что, машину никогда раньше не видел? — будто подтверждая тревожные мысли Азирафеля, немедля спросил Кроули обычным своим ворчливым тоном, глядя на ангела сквозь стекла очков. Одной рукой он облокотился о штурвал… или как это должно называться в автомобилях? А другой — что-то повернул рядом, и машина низко заурчала и запыхтела, готовая их везти.

— Видел, конечно, — ответил ангел, постаравшись сохранить невозмутимый вид и не сказать ничего лишнего. И ничего оскорбительного, как... тогда. Или как в церкви, про нацистов. Ангел успел отругать себя еще там, что совсем плохо соображает, раз предположил, что те люди могли работать на Кроули. Помнил же, что демон не любит убийств, особенно убийств детей, которыми нацисты отличались. Однако Азирафелю не с чего было соображать хорошо, а Кроули совсем незачем об этом знать. В том числе, незачем было знать, что Азирафель видел машины в основном на эфирном слое бытия. Потому что на нем и находился последние десятилетия. А в эфире автомобили выглядели... почти никак. В них что-то все время взрывалось, и на это было очень неприятно смотреть. Поэтому Азирафель отводил эфирный взгляд. Так же как... от остальных взрывов.

Он поспешил устроиться на сиденье рядом с Кроули и захлопнул за собой дверцу. Магазин уже был готов встречать гостей. С фасада, по крайней мере.

— Держись крепче, — велел Кроули, и Азирафель снова сперва не понял, но потом машина рванула с места — и он немедля принялся держаться. То есть, схватился за первое, что под руку подвернулось, потому что его вжало в сидение, а лондонские улицы понеслись мимо с такой скоростью, что ангелу в какой-то момент стало казаться, будто они сейчас взлетят. Ангел ошарашенно покосился на Кроули, но вид у того был совершенно невозмутимый, только больше обычного сосредоточенный и еще отчего-то очень довольный.

Азирафель украдкой погладил пальцем кусочек сиденья. Возможно, ей, машине, осталось жить совсем недолго, раз ее хозяин вот так… Ангел пожалел ее от всей души. Ее жалеть было можно. Получалось. Она неживая. И не Кроули.

— И часто ты их меняешь? — осторожно уточнил Азирафель, когда Кроули был вынужден притормозить на перекрестке.

— Кого — их? — с очень искренним недоумением поинтересовался тот, обернувшись к ангелу. — Придурковатых нацистов?

«Свои тела, безумный ты демон!» — чуть не выпалил Азирафель, только теперь поняв, зачем вдруг начал жалеть машину. И за кого на самом деле продолжал пугаться. Сколько было можно-то? Ангел помотал головой. Можно было всегда — сформулировал он про себя. Раз уж столько времени было можно делать только это и больше ничего.

— Машины. Я видел, что они могут сломаться, если так ездить, — еще осторожней пояснил он.

Кроули замер, с выражением на лице, которое можно было бы назвать «ошарашенным», если бы Азирафель считал, что его в принципе можно ошарашить. Помолчал немного, нахмурился — и резко рванул машину с места, кажется, еще быстрее, чем они ехали раньше. Молчал он довольно долго, и ангел успел внутренне сжаться не только от скорости, но и от испуга, что опять ляпнул что-то не то, когда Кроули наконец ответил:

— Я купил ее девять лет назад и ни разу не менял, она в идеальном состоянии, — очень ровным тоном, и тут же резко повернул на очередном перекрестке, так что Азирафель едва о стекло не ударился, когда их занесло вбок. Сложно было сказать, что в ответе Кроули выглядело наиболее странным: тон, слова «в идеальном состоянии», которые звучали так, будто он пытался машину ангелу продать, изображая коммивояжера, или то, что автомобиль он купил, а не материализовал или не позаимствовал у кого-нибудь.

Азирафель снова во все глаза уставился на Кроули. Как-то осмысливать свои чувства о нем, демоне, и складывать их в слова у него все еще не получалось. Или, может быть, все еще было нельзя. Может быть, всех этих долгих лет одиночества было недостаточно.

— Извини… — выдавил он на всякий случай, пытаясь успокоить дыхание и удивляясь тому, что оно вообще участилось. Слишком давно не испытывал страх своим телом, догадался ангел. И кровь в ушах у него стучала от волнения, что опять все испортил. Второй раз за вечер! Своими же дурацкими словами. Что стоило молчать всю дорогу? Как демон вообще его сейчас терпит?

— М-мгм, — согласно буркнул Кроули себе под нос, пристально глядя вперед, и больше не сказал ничего.

«За все, что сможешь, извини», — чуть не добавил ангел. А потом придумал более нейтральное: «Я не сомневаюсь в твоем искусстве наездника», — но так и не вспомнил, как правильно называется тот, кто за штурвалом. Капитан? Не всадник же.

Словом, Азирафель промолчал всю дорогу до магазина. Так же молча вышел на крыльцо, прижав к себе саквояж, и опять уставился на Кроули. Тот высунулся в окно, опустив стекло, посмотрел на ангела, усмехнулся — или улыбнулся, с демоном не всегда можно было понять наверняка — и неожиданно сообщил:

— Я заскочу через несколько дней. В гости, — без единой вопросительной ноты в голосе.

Азирафель рассеянно кивнул, развернулся на каблуках и вошел в магазин. Там он еще ничего не переделал, не убрал паутину из углов и не привел в порядок книги, кроме тех, которые понадобились симпатичному лже-агенту Секретной службы. И не собирался. Для Кроули несколько дней могли запросто превратиться в несколько лет. Или вообще в вечность, раз Азирафель продолжает его оскорблять в лучших чувствах после такой долгой разлуки. У ангела же внутри по-прежнему было слишком мало сил, чтобы оставаться снаружи бытия. Бытие все еще плохо для него подходило.

К преогромному изумлению Азирафеля, «через несколько дней» наступило послезавтра. Сперва истошно зазвонил дверной колокольчик, потом, спустя примерно минуту, в дверь магазина настойчиво постучали. А еще через некоторое время — со всей силы замолотили, кажется, ногой, или двумя ногами по очереди. «Эй, ангел! Ты там есть вообще?» — раздался одновременно с грохотом очень знакомый голос, и очень обеспокоенный. Кроули стоял там, снаружи, и пытался заглянуть за наглухо закрытые жалюзи на входной двери: в тонкую щель можно было видеть кончик длинного носа и отблеск темных очков.

К приему гостей было не готово не только помещение, но даже и сама ангельская оболочка. Саквояж с книгами неразобранный валялся на полу, а рядом валялось ненужное в эти дни тело. Оно не дышало, не двигалось и могло разве что видеть. Но немного. Азирафелю и эфирного слоя реальности хватало.

Но это же Кроули там пришел! Пришел. Надо же.

Ангел заставил свое тело вдохнуть пыльный воздух, разогнал сердце, поднялся, пережидая приступ щекотных мурашек по всему телу, и, спотыкаясь на подгибающихся ногах, побежал открывать. По пути приводя помещение хотя бы в относительно жилой вид.

— Я есть, — ответил ангел, распахнув дверь и растерянно уставившись на Кроули.

— Хм, и правда есть, — задумчиво взглянув на ангела в ответ, сказал тот. А потом просочился между Азирафелем и косяком внутрь и принялся оглядываться. В руках у него был объемистый сверток, замотанный в серую бумагу и перевязанный бечевкой. — А я уж было подумал, тебя какие-нибудь недобитые нацисты все-таки догнали и развоплотили, пока я был в отъезде… — добавил он так, как обычно говорят что-нибудь вроде: «Сегодня отличная погода, не правда ли?»

Азирафель незаметно взмахнул рукой, приказав саквояжу спрятаться под стол.

— Тут нет нацистов. Никого нет, — рассеянно ответил Азирафель. — Что это?

Он кивнул на сверток.

— Еда. — Кроули прошел дальше в магазин и положил свою ношу на стол, сдвинув в сторону широким жестом все, что на нем валялось. — У тебя позавчера был очень голодный вид. И я подумал, что война на тебе дурно сказывается, и, похоже, не ошибся, — Кроули небрежно махнул рукой вокруг, показывая на изрядно захламленный магазин. — И что с твоих станется еще и перемещаться из этой гастрономической Преисподней с карточками на продукты[4] тебе запретить. Так что вот… — Он принялся развязывать бечевку, очень торопливо, так что сложно было уследить за порхающими в воздухе длинными пальцами.

— Еда, — медленно повторил ангел, завороженно глядя на руки Кроули. Потом до него дошел смысл остальной реплики демона, и Азирафелю пришлось срочно опуститься на стул — тело отреагировало новой вспышкой чересчур сильных эмоций, которых очень давно не испытывало.

— Нет-нет! Мне не запрещали ничего... Наоборот, дали отпуск. Хотя бумажек много пришлось... заполнить, — с трудом подбирая слова, выговорил он, не отводя глаз от свертка с едой.

Кроули снял шляпу и аккуратно положил ее поверх груды вещей на столе, потом опустил очки на кончик носа и уставился на Азирафеля поверх них, очень пристально и внимательно. И вглядывался долго, настолько долго, что ангел растерянно заморгал и уставился в ответ. Он не был уверен, что смотрел хоть сколько-нибудь осмысленно. Просто смотрел. Потому что физические глаза хотели смотреть.

— Отпуск, понятно, — наконец сказал Кроули и коротко кивнул. А потом принялся разбирать сверток, старательно перечисляя содержимое. — Пармская ветчина, сыр, итальянский и швейцарский. Швейцария не так далеко от Тосканы[5], в конце-то концов… И у них нейтралитет[6]. Оливки, — они были в металлической банке, с нарисованными на ней оливками. Азирафель видел такие раньше, только тогда в них обычно хранили рыбу, и не слишком-то хорошую. Следующая банка была более привычной, стеклянной. — Вяленые томаты. В Италии, прямо скажем, тоже творится полный бардак, но чтобы там закончилась нормальная еда — должно случиться что-то совсем уж невероятное. Бискотти. И кьянти — должно быть неплохое. Ты посуду тут найдешь или мне сделать? — поставив на стол бутылку вина, спросил он и снова посмотрел на Азирафеля поверх очков, теперь вопросительно.

Азирафель смотрел и смотрел на появляющиеся из свертка продукты. Удивлялся их такому яркому запаху и цвету. Его тело сейчас было в восторге, что ему разрешили ощущать и что ему принесли еду — тоже. Смешное глупое. Наверное, оно заслужило передышку, решил Азирафель. И ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Не думаю, что в Италии есть кто-то из наших. Там... многие попросили отпуск. Поздно, правда. Можно было и раньше. Намного...

Искать посуду по дому ангел не хотел, поэтому щелкнул пальцами, и она послушно появилась на столе.

— Зато наши есть, — Кроули хмыкнул и очень выразительно скривился, после чего стремительно разложил еду по тарелкам, снова порхая пальцами над столом. В последнюю очередь он открыл бутылку взглядом, пробка вылетела на стол с легким хлопком, и Кроули тут же разлил вино в два бокала. — Buon appetito e buona serata![7] — Демон сделал глоток и, подхватив двумя пальцами оливку с тарелки, закинул ее в рот. А потом отправил туда же еще и кусочек сыра, явив собой редчайшее зрелище «Кроули, который ест».

Азирафель задумчиво замер, слушая бурчание в желудке. Тело решило, что раз его кормят, то надо подготовиться к еде. Сознание же категорически отказывалось работать, оглушенное всем творящимся безумием. Оно походило на горячечный сон, и верить в него никак не получалось. Демон пришел в гости. Потому что хотел накормить ангела. Невероятно.

Поэтому Азирафель промолчал в ответ на слова Кроули, зачем-то внимательно наблюдая за исчезновением в Кроули еды.

— Мгм-м, — протянул он рассеянно, чтобы хоть что-то ответить.

— Ешь давай, — проворчал демон и допил вино залпом, тут же долив себе еще. — А то я расстроюсь и сожру все сам, — и в подтверждение своей угрозы немедленно съел ломтик пармской ветчины и еще две оливки.

Ангел нервно вздрогнул, тут же потянув в рот кусочек сыра. Если бы демон расстроился, Азирафель бы тоже расстроился. И конечно он не мог допустить, чтобы демоновы старания пропали даром.

— Не надо, — попросил он, проглотив сыр.

— Вот и хорошо, — тут же смягчился Кроули, но сразу добавил, щелкнув пальцами по бокалу: — И пей тоже. В отпуске это совершенно необходимо.

Азирафель покивал, чтобы не огорчать Кроули, но бокал пока не трогал. Он переживал сырное ощущение во рту, гортани и дальше по всему желудочному тракту. Сыр был соленый. И сырный. Вкус и запах сыра словно заполнил все вкусовые рецепторы, и те пока не могли принять никаких других ощущений. Что с ними случится от бокала вина, Азирафель не решался представлять.

Кроули, тем временем, подперев рукой подбородок, уставился на него. И смотрел. А потом еще смотрел, изредка отпивая вино из бокала — словно наблюдал за чем-то очень увлекательным, или важным.

Ангел подумал, что демон никуда не торопится, и сам решил не спешить. Медленно жевал ветчину, сыр, помидоры. Каждый кусочек вгонял его в прострацию, полную очень плотных земных ощущений. Оглушающих. Их было так много, что Азирафель сумел отложить свои переживания об этой удивительной ситуации.

— Так... Как дела? — спросил он, когда вкус оливок перестал вызывать в мозгу картинки с побережья Средиземноморья, где они росли и спели на солнце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Гастингс — приморский город на южном побережье Великобритании, и заодно то самое место, откуда началось норманнское завоевание: с битвы, соответственно, при Гастингсе.  
3 Снобизм авторов не позволяет им вставлять слово «Ла-Манш» в тексты, где речь идет о Британии и британцах. Поэтому они используют английское название.  
4 Во Вторую мировую Британию блокировали на море, и она фактически оказалась в изоляции, напоминающей блокаду Ленинграда, пусть и куда менее страшной. Но остров выживал на внутренних ресурсах и экономил на всем. Карточки на продукты были введены в январе 1940-го и продержались аж до 1953 года. В общем, с едой в войну в Великобритании было очень паршиво.  
5 Тоскана находится на северо-западе Италии, так что от Швейцарии на северной границе это и впрямь сравнительно недалеко.  
6 На самом деле, конечно, у Швейцарии были банки, которые и позволили сохранить нейтралитет во Вторую мировую и довольно неплохо при этом жить. Чем и воспользовался Штирлиц, чтобы переправить туда Плейшнера и пастора Шлага. И Кроули, чтобы добыть побольше хорошего сыра.  
7 Приятного аппетита и хорошего вечера! (итал.)


	3. Chapter 3

— По-разному… — ответил Кроули после долгой, очень задумчивой паузы, перед этим снова опустошив свой бокал до дна. — С одной стороны, можно вообще не работать, просто вписывать в отчеты первое, что на глаза попалось. С другой — большинство происходящего я бы предпочел себе не приписывать. С третьей — я бы также предпочел из отчетов выписать к едреной матери свои достижения в деле создания оккультных кружков, если бы знал, что они с ними вытворят[8]… Знаменитый Энтони Джей Кроули! Фюреру нужен Святой Грааль! — откровенно передразнил он позавчерашних нацистов. — Фюреру нужно хоть немного мозгов, как и всем им… Но найти их посложнее, чем Грааль.

На фразе про мозги Азирафель вздрогнул, потому что вспомнил книгу, которую читал еще до своего... ну пусть отпуска. Один из персонажей хотел себе мозги[9]. То есть стать умным. Представлять фюрера героем этой книги оказалось очень освежающе. Настолько, что Азирафель вспомнил: Кроули пришел значительно позже того, как нацисты в церкви заговорили о Граале.

А вспомнив, начал расстраиваться и вместе с тем неожиданно радоваться, что наконец чувствует еще какие-то эмоции, кроме затянувшейся на много лет паники.

— Так ты... Ты все слышал, да? Там, в церкви? — спросил Азирафель, ощущая, как горят со стыда щеки.

— Ну что ты, нет конечно, я стоял снаружи и смиренно ждал, когда тебя развоплотят, только в последний момент спохватился, — ответил Кроули со своим неизменным сарказмом, подливая еще вина. Бутылка за это время убавилась наполовину. Отпив, он посмотрел на ангела и вздохнул. — Да ладно тебе, я бы тоже не понял, что она немецкая шпионка, если бы не знал…

Азирафель глянул на свое, до сих пор нетронутое, кьянти, и взял бокал в руки. Спектр доступных эмоций стремительно и неуклонно расширялся. Ангел смотрел на искры в глубине бокала с печалью. Девушка казалось такой... целеустремленной. И цель у нее была благая. Та цель, о которой она ему так удачно наврала. Она вселила в него вдохновение снова действовать. Так глупо получилось!

— А мое тупоголовое начальство всему этому радуется, представляешь? — внезапно продолжил жаловаться Кроули. — Они там, внизу, не в состоянии даже подбить элементарный баланс. Когда на одного убийцу приходится такое количество невинно убитых, многие из которых погибли, героически спасая других… Словом, я бы на их месте не радовался. По счастью, я не на их месте. Но ты подумай, какая ирония: война, которую начала кучка отборных кандидатов на седьмой круг Ада[10], в итоге уже породила и еще породит столько святых, сколько за предыдущие лет двести не наберется… — закончил он задумчиво-философским тоном, глядя куда-то на книжные полки, и только в самом конце покосился на Азирафеля через плечо и неожиданно твердо и уверенно припечатал: — На одну твою шпионку тоже пяток святых найдется, прямо в Лондоне.

Азирафель, пока Кроули говорил, отпил из бокала и закрыл глаза. Терпкий вкус на языке, знакомое легкое тепло в горле и в пищеводе — и острое, слишком острое, ощущение сжатой пружины в мозгу. Такой маленький глоток не может ее разжать. Возможно, вообще ничто.

— Я знаю. Я вижу, — коротко ответил Азирафель. Только их он и видел, если бросал случайный взгляд на Небо.

— Если вдруг что-то видишь про меня, никому не рассказывай, — прозвучал в ушах голос Кроули, как-то особенно ворчливо и едко. — А лучше вообще не думай об этом, так безопаснее, — Азирафель услышал звук отодвинувшегося стула и шаги Кроули куда-то в сторону от стола.

Ангел поставил бокал и оглянулся на демона. Про него он ничего не видел. Он вообще слишком мало видел. Потому что старался не смотреть.

— Не могу я думать, — проворчал он. — И видеть тоже. Позавчера это было особенно заметно.

Кроули стоял у граммофона и задумчиво перебирал лежащие рядом с ним стопкой пластинки. На словах Азирафеля он обернулся, подняв брови, и ответил:

— А это прекрасно вижу и знаю я, — с выражением на лице, которое ангел тоже не мог понять, потому что и впрямь ничего не соображал. Демон помолчал немного и пояснил небрежным тоном: — В общем-то, ничего существенного… возможно, я пару раз нечаянно сделал твою работу. И тебе, определенно, нужно выпить еще кьянти, — добавил он в конце и продолжил смотреть грамзаписи.

— Спасибо, — машинально ответил Азирафель на последнее предложение, не притрагиваясь к вину. Оно на него почему-то начало действовать, несмотря на буквально терапевтическую дозу. Мысли путались еще сильнее, и ангел опять совсем не понимал, что именно чувствует. Знал только, глянув на свои пластинки, что Кроули может очень удивиться его коллекции. Кажется, люди стали делать пластинки иначе. И музыка, конечно же... У Азирафеля не было ни одной композиции моложе тысяча девятисотого года.

— Если ты нечаянно, то никто тебя не осудит, — попытался он пошутить на первое замечание Кроули. Но улыбнуться отчего-то не вышло.

— Ну, может, не совсем нечаянно… почти нечаянно… — пробормотал тот, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Ладно, пускай это! — он выхватил пластинку из стопки, достал ее из конверта и, крутнув в пальцах, как цирковой жонглер, поставил на граммофон. Игла опустилась под взглядом Кроули сама, и из трубы полились звуки вальса «На прекрасном голубом Дунае».

— Непроизвольно? — предположил Азирафель и именно теперь заулыбался, совершенно неожиданно для самого себя. Потому что вдруг сумел посмотреть на Кроули целиком, на всего, во всех слоях реальности. И сразу же понял, что до сих пор смотреть почему-то даже не пытался. Как будто боялся там увидеть что-то, с чем не сможет смириться, и тогда им опять придется ссориться. Притом совсем не факт, что ему снова согласятся дать такой длительный отпуск.

Внутренняя суть демона была почти такой же, какой Азирафель ее запомнил и какую… любил. Любил с Начала времен. Тогда Кроули переживал, что сделал добро, предложив Еве яблок, а внутри него переливался свет истинного Творения. Если будешь смотреть на святых и увидишь что-нибудь про меня… Ангел не знал, что именно Кроули недавно сделал с неизвестным ему святым, но сейчас увидел тот же свет. Робкий, как луч солнца, проникший сквозь тюремную решетку и упавший на стену каменного мешка. Азирафель его увидел и не мог не улыбнуться ему.

Кроули, который в этот момент развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, резко замер, будто споткнулся об ангельскую улыбку, а потом, всего на несколько мгновений, улыбнулся тоже. И тут же состроил нарочито мрачное лицо.

— Я же сказал: даже не думай! — строго напомнил он. — И ничего такого я делать не собирался, просто мимо проходил. По своим делам.

— Как скажешь, д... Кроули, — согласился ангел, проглотив привычное обращение «дорогой мой», плохо понимая зачем, и поспешно схватил со стола бокал, чтобы скрыть неловкость. Он сейчас был не уверен, что имеет право так называть… демона. И даже мысленно старался не называть его «своим», как называл раньше. Он не знал, можно ли… Ведь Кроули тогда сказал, что ангел ему не нужен, а значит, вовсе он не «свой».

Демон наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к звукам из граммофона, потом посмотрел на Азирафеля и констатировал:

— Ну вот, так уже больше похоже на buona serata. Но еще не совсем, — после чего щелкнул пальцами — и в магазине вдруг зажегся непривычный Азирафелю, более яркий, но все равно теплый и уютный, свет. — Электричество. Тебе давно пора было обзавестись электричеством. Теперь совсем хорошо...

— А зачем они тогда продают свечи до сих пор? — вдруг с любопытством спросил Азирафель, совсем забыв, что собирался скрывать от Кроули, сколько на самом деле длится его «отпуск».

— Электричество иногда тоже ломается, — ответил Кроули, покачав головой. Вернулся за стол, взял свой бокал и уставился на ангела со странной блуждающей улыбкой на лице. — Особенно в последнее время. Но тебе это не грозит, так что свечи можешь оставить просто для красоты. Керосинку тоже можешь, хотя она не слишком симпатичная.

Азирафель, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, смотрел на Кроули и эту его улыбку, не в силах отвести взгляд и начать говорить что-то разумное. И решительно сделал большой глоток из бокала, решив, что раз Кроули до сих пор не догадался, то уже ничего и не заметит. Видимо, демон резонно считал, что ангел плохо соображает — Азирафель ведь сам ему сказал об этом, и Кроули признался, что он видит — и не обращает внимания на странности в его словах. А значит, можно говорить более свободно. Эта мысль принесла ангелу некоторое облегчение: он сразу стал меньше опасаться, что снова что-то ляпнет.

Немного послушав вальс и свои ассоциации, довольно внезапные, Азирафель тут же воспользовался новой возможностью и выпалил первую чушь, пришедшую ему на ум:

— А я не умею танцевать вальс. Хотя он красивый. А ты?

— А я умею, — ответил Кроули, вздернув бровь, и улыбка на его лице сменилась на обычную — ехидную, как у Кроули. — Ни за что бы не пропустил самый непристойный танец столетия. Могу научить, по нынешним временам это уже прилично до сервильности.

Азирафель всерьез обдумал его предложение. С одной стороны, пообщаться с Кроули подольше ему очень хотелось. Хоть он и не понимал пока отношения демона к нему — в голову просто не лезли мысли еще и об этом — свое-то отношение он знал, и оно не изменилось. С другой, к вальсу Азирафель относился двояко, еще когда наблюдал за людьми. Ангел находил его очень ограниченным странными рамками, несмотря на то, что в приличных домах Вены на него фыркали, как на слишком распущенный. Гавот он выбрал совершенно осознанно, потому что он не означал ничего, кроме совместной радости движения. И в нем не было ведущего, все участники были равноправны. Это, пожалуй, стало главным для ангела. А для общения с Кроули он, возможно, придумает другой повод.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Азирафель, закончив размышлять. — Пожалуй, он мне не настолько нравится, чтобы его танцевать. Мне кажется, он несколько скучный... Извини, если ты не согласен, я не настаиваю. Исключительно мое мнение, не навязываю.

— Если подумать, и впрямь ужасно скучный, раз-два-три, и так по кругу… — решительно согласился Кроули и уткнулся носом в свой бокал. — А музыка хорошая. У тебя там еще есть, я видел… — он кивнул на граммофон.

Ангел допил кьянти. В голове теперь приятно гудело, хотя думать ею стало еще сложней. Он даже с удивлением ощутил, что у него слипаются глаза, чего не случалось... кажется, с тех пор как он подменял Кроули на его задании, веке в шестнадцатом, и надо было терпеливо выслушать все откровения какого-то злодея. К счастью, подсказывать ему не понадобилось.

— Мне нравятся танцы, когда нужно ногами всякое... — честно сказал Азирафель, невольно наклонившись в сторону демона. — Гавот, например.

— Ты в курсе, что у тебя очень экзотические вкусы для сороковых годов? — поинтересовался Кроули, и у него на лице снова образовалась та же странная улыбка, что уже была раньше. Ангел в ответ чуть было не переспросил: «Так сейчас сороковые?» — но Кроули ему не дал. Он взял со стола бутылку, отпил прямо из горла и, совсем уж неожиданно, обхватил ангела за плечи. — Пойдем-ка…

— К-куда? — растерялся Азирафель, послушно следуя за ним. Пожалуй, он бы сейчас последовал за демоном куда угодно, просто чтобы этот изумительный день... или вечер... или где там солнце? Чтобы это непонятное, но очень, очень красивое, что он видел в Кроули, не заканчивалось.

— На диван, ты там будешь лежать, — безапелляционным тоном объявил Кроули — и действительно принялся укладывать ангела на диван. Потом ненадолго замер, вглядевшись ему в лицо, еще раз отхлебнул из бутылки и добавил: — А я рядом посижу. Ложись.

— Зачем? Мне лежать? — непонимающе переспросил Азирафель, потому что насчет второй части, про сидящего рядом Кроули, возражений у него не было. Но, спросив, он все равно податливо улегся, как велели — кажется, идея была и впрямь неплохой. Ангельскому телу горизонтальное положение очень понравилось, ему стало хорошо, и оно сразу начало расслабляться. Видимо, когда оно валялось на полу, как сломанная кукла, ему было неудобно, а он не считал нужным обращать на это внимание.

— Это полезно в твоем состоянии, — все так же непререкаемо провозгласил демон и действительно уселся рядом, на краю дивана, сделав еще глоток. — Полежи. Еще глаза можно закрыть, это тоже полезно, расслабляет.

Азирафель послушался, потому что его телу этого и правда хотелось. Странное желание, но в нем, кажется, не было ничего страшного.

— Это что с моим состоянием?.. По твоему мнению... — пробормотал он, с удивлением заметив, что язык шевелится как-то совсем неохотно. Зато дыхание само собой сделалось спокойным и глубоким. Пожалуй, так дышать у него не получалось с середины девятнадцатого века.

— Ты устал, поэтому и нужно полежать, — сказал Кроули, вроде бы, довольно логичную в целом вещь. И ангел почувствовал, как ему на плечо легла узкая демонская ладонь. От ладони по телу расходилось приятное расслабляющее тепло, и даже захотелось открыть глаза и посмотреть на нее. Но веки стали совсем свинцовыми и не желали разлипаться.

— В отпуске не устают, — с трудом выговорил ангел, или ему показалось, что выговорил. Потому что телесное сознание погружалось в уютную темноту. А еще ему, сознанию, от руки демона на плече вдруг стало хорошо. Будто только этого ему не хватало, чтобы… чтобы огонь, все еще сжигавший душу, отпустил ее и мучение оборвалось. Ангел своим засыпающим сознанием еще успел удивиться, что, оказывается, перестал чувствовать этот огонь в тысяча девятьсот третьем году, прочитав стихотворение хорошего человека, но он, огонь, никуда не девался. Какая ирония, что понадобился демон, полный адского пламени, чтобы погасить ангельский огонь отчаяния.

Телесное сознание отпустило и эту мысль и отключилось, но это было совсем не похоже на оцепенение, в которое Азирафель погрузил его в конце Второй Бурской кампании[11], отказавшись слушать все, что творилось вокруг и внутри него самого.

Когда ангел пришел в себя, на него светило солнце. Тонкими полосками через слегка приоткрытые жалюзи. На столе стояла почти полная бутылка кьянти, а все остальное было накрыто льняной салфеткой угольно-черного цвета. Поверх нее лежала записка, написанная угловатым размашистым почерком Кроули — кажется, на первом же обрывке бумаги, который попался ему под руку: «Ci vediamo!»[12]

Азирафель улыбнулся этой записке, а потом оглянулся в сторону двери. Первые годы «отпуска» он не выносил оставаться в телесном сознании, потому что его тело немедленно начинало тошнить, как только он позволял ему очнуться. Всякие мысли о еде в таких условиях очень скоро вовсе перестают приходить. Но Кроули он об этом не рассказал, да и вообще забыл, по какой причине не мог есть.

Однако представив, что сейчас он подойдет к двери, выйдет на улицу и сотворит какое-нибудь небольшое чудо, он ощутил тот самый очень знакомый приступ тошноты. Похоже, еще рано заканчивать отпуск, решил он. А потом глянул на диван и задумчиво провел рукой по взъерошенным со сна волосам. После пробуждения ему стало еще лучше, чем после еды. Он даже вспомнил то, что намертво забыл — потому что появились силы вспоминать.

Азирафель щелкнул пальцами, превратив диван в односпальную кровать с белым постельным бельем и железными ножками. Он видел такую однажды в каком-то госпитале на севере Франции, когда случайно все-таки посмотрел в сторону континента эфирным зрением. Она выглядела удобной — Азирафель ее такой представил, и она такой стала. Ангел забрался под тонкое одеяло с головой, и сонное забытье накрыло его почти так же быстро, как в прошлый раз.

Кроули снова появился в книжном магазине через две недели и опять принес еды, на этот раз — корзинку. И из Парижа. Ангел обрадовался демону, почти как в старые времена, хотя все еще не мог расшифровать его, демона, улыбку, которой тот одарил его в ответ. Кроули ворчливо предложил ему расческу и зеркало, потому что он выглядит, как забытый в пыли плюшевый мишка. Потом он так долго ругался на вишистов[13], что к концу Азирафель почти понял, кто такие вишисты, хотя по-прежнему старался не думать на эту тему. В третий раз Кроули явился через месяц, со швейцарским шоколадом и сыром. Азирафель к тому моменту разобрался, как приводить прическу в порядок, чтобы демону не приходилось этого делать. Потом — пришел опять, через три недели, потом еще раз, еще раз и еще раз…

Однажды Кроули заявился с захертортом[14], пивом и колбасками. Вид у него при этом был такой, будто он только что участвовал в буйной кабацкой драке, но он неожиданно оказался абсолютно трезв и почему-то ужасно доволен собой. На взволнованный вопрос Азирафеля, что случилось, Кроули заявил, что он в полном порядке и совершенно цел, не о чем и волноваться, одним добрым делом больше, одним меньше — какая уже разница, к тому же он по пути отправил в Ад миниум трех человек, и это частично компенсирует. И вид у него сделался еще более довольный и гордый, хотя он очень старался это скрыть. Поскольку его объяснение ничего не объясняло, Азирафель попытался стребовать рассказать подробнее еще раз. «Придурковатые нацисты мешали мне покупать торт. Этого нельзя было так оставить», — сообщил Кроули и с видом того, кто уже все окончательно и бесповоротно объяснил, откупорил две бутылки пива. Одну сунул ангелу, а вторую выпил сам, залпом, пока Азирафель пытался себе представить, во что демон превратил некую кондитерскую в Вене, сражаясь с нацистами за шоколадный десерт. Наконец, метким броском отправив пустую бутылку в мусорное ведро, Кроули сказал: «Пойдем есть!» — и потащил ангела к столу. «Пойдем есть» все это время оставалось универсальным ответом Кроули на любые реплики Азирафеля, когда тот был взволнован, напуган или растерян. Альтернативу составляли «вот, съешь» и «на, выпей». Странным образом, следуя указаниям Кроули, ангел действительно спустя какое-то время успокаивался.

Азирафель спал все время, пока к нему не заглядывал Кроули, и даже вернул обратно камуфляж от смертных на фасад магазина, чтобы никто его не беспокоил. На третье появление демона Азирафель не успел превратить кровать обратно в диван, и Кроули выразительно щелкнул пальцами, преобразив ее в совсем другую, с душистыми подушками и вкусно пахнущую оструганным деревом. И еще мягко намекнул, что спать лучше в пижаме или раздетым. Ангел поблагодарил за совет, но почему-то стал успевать переодеваться, прежде чем бухнуться на простыню, только через несколько месяцев.

Про сновидения он вспомнил сам, когда Кроули принес попробовать какой-то неведомый новый кофе — и отказался рассказывать, из чего его делают[15]. Азирафель велел своему мозгу показать ему сновидения сразу же, как снова улегся в кровать, но они ему совсем не понравились. И дальше он предпочел спать без снов.

Последний из регулярных визитов Кроули случился аккурат восьмого мая тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого. Он вломился к Азирафелю с двумя бутылками «Вдовы Клико» и коробкой пирожных, разбудив его истошным воплем: «Просыпайся, ангел, война кончилась!» Ангел подскочил из-под одеяла, поправляя пижамную рубашку и развеивая кровать, как он надеялся, насовсем. Голова у него была наконец-то свежая и светлая, совсем как в середине девятнадцатого века. Азирафель был рад вновь встретиться со своим ясным сознанием и восприятием, не меньше, чем с Кроули.

А потом они сидели на диване, и демон смотрел сквозь витрину магазина на улицу, где гуляли, радостно кричали, обнимались, пели песни и танцевали прямо на улице очень радостные люди. Многие — уже откровенно нетрезвые, что и не удивительно: ангел с демоном тоже трезвыми не были. Они как раз покончили с первой бутылкой шампанского и принялись за вторую. Кроули по этому поводу в выражении своих чувств отличался почти пугающей прямотой.

— Теперь их там, этих… ну, в Германии! Наверняка всех повес-сят, — сообщил он, глядя на ликующую толпу слегка расфокусированным взглядом. — И правильно с-сделают! Превратили Европу… в с-смесь дурдома с борделем и с-ското… бойней. Я уже начал думать, что если это… оно… в общем, если дальше так будет, я начну любить четрн… цатый век! — закончил он свою пламенную речь и, отвернувшись от окна, уставился на Азирафеля, которого ровно в этот момент настиг приступ чувства вины и наверняка отразился на лице.

Он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что Кроули было так тяжело — теперь Азирафель это видел очень ясно — а он, ангел, никак его груз не облегчал. Кроули переживал из-за того, что творили люди, не меньше ангела. Выражал это иначе — злился, создавал новых святых, дрался с нацистами за торт — но чувства его были столь же глубокими, а сопереживание невинным — гораздо большим, чем у ангела, который вовсе не мог сопереживать никому живому целых сорок три года! И вот на Кроули, помимо всего этого ужаса, повисли еще и заботы о спящем ангеле. Приходилось с ним возиться, потому что — тут у Азирафеля теплело в груди и хотелось обнимать демона или хотя бы улыбаться ему — спящий ангел был ему все-таки нужен, а тогда, в тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят втором, он просто обиделся на резкий отказ. Азирафелю нестерпимо захотелось сделать для Кроули что-нибудь хорошее, но он пока никак не мог придумать, что.

— Пирожное ешь, — вглядевшись в его лицо, сказал Кроули и пихнул ангелу в руку эклер, облитый розовой глазурью. — Все хр-ршо уже. А потом… еще лучше будет, — и снова взглянул в окно, на празднующих, довольно улыбнувшись. Ангел послушно откусил большой кусок эклера, измазавшись в креме. Кроули был прав, и его труды не должны были пропасть даром, так что ангел постарался прогнать дурацкое чувство вины и оставил только желание отплатить демону добром. Таким добром, которое ему понравится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 Свой оккультный кружок нацисты создали задолго до прихода к власти. «Общество Туле», оно же Группа изучения германской древности, появилось в 1918 году. Именно оттуда приходили к Азирафелю за книжками. Учитывая, что в своей доктрине они творчески переработали практически все европейское оккультное наследие, Кроули есть про что переживать.  
9 «Волшебник страны Оз» увидел свет в 1900 году. Так что Азирафель успел его прочитать незадолго до «отпуска».  
10 Седьмой круг дантовского Ада предназначается, в том числе, для убийц и насильников.  
11 Авторский снобизм продолжает настаивать на том, что в тексте все названия должны быть британскими. Поэтому — Вторая Бурская кампания, а не Вторая англо-бурская война, как ее принято называть во всем остальном мире.  
12 До встречи! (итал.)  
13 Вишисты — коллаборационистский режим, возникший после завоевания Франции нацистами. Примечательно, что официально вишисты соблюдали нейтралитет, хотя на деле находились под контролем Рейха. Второй примечательный факт — что немцы захватили Париж за месяц, а всю Францию — меньше чем за два. Все эти выдающиеся достижения сделали слово «вишист» синонимом труса и подлеца. Также по этому поводу до сих пор ходит множество прекрасных анекдотов. Например, таких:  
— Почему запретили ежедневные салюты в парижском Диснейленде?   
— Из-за того, что каждый день, услышав выстрелы, французское правительство пыталось кому-нибудь сдаться.  
14 Традиционный австрийский десерт, известный с начала XIX века. Так что Азирафелю нетрудно было понять, куда именно в этот раз мотался Кроули.  
15 Разумеется, это копи лювак. И мы тоже отказываемся рассказывать, из чего его делают.


	4. Chapter 4

Нынешний Азирафель сделал пару шагов к прилавку, пока длился крошечный перерыв между композициями, и разложил книги перед собой. В настоящем, где так и не случился Армагеддон, ангел понимал, о чем улыбался Кроули, когда тот, прошлый ангел, не мог разобраться. О чем была его помощь, и даже о чем была ссора в парке Сент-Джеймс в тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят втором году. Почему же он не вспоминал ничего этого, пока музыка ему не напомнила? Азирафель провел пальцем по отваливающемуся от старости корешку. Что он еще решил тогда забыть?

Ангел улыбнулся зазвучавшему пиццикато. После Апокалипсиса он вспомнил, как сильно обиделся на людей в начале двадцатого века. Так сильно, что после окончания Второй мировой войны игнорировал их моду, культуру и образ жизни. Только еду и литературу продолжал изучать, поскольку от них отказаться не мог. Но в Апокалипсис эти дети… да и все люди вдруг доказали ему, что он поступил совершенно неправильно. Целое столетие слов, звуков, хороших добрых мыслей, выраженных вне литературы, он пропустил. Азирафель не мог не попытаться догнать время и наверстать все, что не увидел и не услышал в своем приступе неуместного снобизма.

И вот он начал с танго. Азирафель слушал и продолжал улыбаться. Потому что это было танго. Люди сделали ему такой замечательный подарок на отмену Конца Света: оно продолжало жить до сих пор и оставалось собой. Таким, каким ангел его полюбил.

Кроули явился на порог книжного в сияющий полдень, так что, стоя в дверях, выглядел абсолютно черным силуэтом на золотистом светящемся фоне. Силуэт безошибочно узнавался по длиннющим ногам и походке, которую невозможно ни с чем перепутать. Как только демон вошел в магазин, трое бродящих по нему покупателей, напротив, стали стремительно выходить, будто вспомнили, что утюг дома выключить забыли, все разом. Ангел улыбнулся ему. Эта встреча после долгой разлуки была лучше, чем прошлая: ангел помнил, который сейчас год (шел тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят второй), мог творить добро и у него снова был его собственный демон. Демон, который не заглядывал в гости целых семь лет, так что Азирафель успел соскучиться почти так же сильно.

— Привет, ангел! — поздоровался Кроули, облокотившись на прилавок, за которым стоял Азирафель, щелкнул пальцами — и дверь за последним покупателем захлопнулась, звякнув колокольчиком. — У меня к тебе есть важное дело. То есть, просьба. Нет, никакого зла творить не нужно. В крайнем случае — безобразие, да и то мелкое…

Азирафель против воли заволновался. Он отлично помнил, что в долгу перед Кроули. Неужели это та самая возможность сделать что-то хорошее, или хотя бы нужное для него?

— Все, что захочешь, — искренне сказал он.

Кроули поднял брови и смотрел так на Азирафеля секунды три, а потом отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Нет, соглашайся только если сам захочешь. Иначе не интересно, — возразил он, а потом вид у него сделался торжественно-довольный, и он принялся объяснять: — Вообще-то мне это для работы нужно. Я нашел новый самый непристойный танец, и мне совершенно необходимо его освоить. Ну, словом, я подумал, там делают достаточно всякого ногами, чтобы тебе могло понравиться. А я был бы избавлен от необходимости путаться в этих самых ногах с каким-нибудь посторонним смертным… или смертной… В общем, избавлен, — на этом месте Кроули выложил перед Азирафелем пластинку с фото улыбчивого мужчины в шляпе. Судя по надписи, его звали Карлос Гардель[16].

Ангел выслушал Кроули, медленно приходя в восторг с каждым словом. Это было даже лучше, чем собственноручно приготовленный торт! Во-первых, придется постараться — гавот Азирафель долго учил — а значит, он почувствует, что отдал достаточно большую часть долга. Во-вторых, выходит, им нужно будет проводить время вместе за общим увлекательным занятием! Ангел был и правда готов на любой танец. Даже на вальс, если смертные опять решат, что держать даму за талию — это непристойно.

Он с любопытством уставился на пластинку и на человека на ней. Потом пригляделся к нему пристальней и увидел, что тот уже на Небесах. И что его музыка при этом продолжает звучать, особенно на другой стороне земного шара. Значит, хорошая.

— Конечно, я согласен! — с радостной улыбкой сказал Азирафель, подняв взгляд на Кроули.

Брови демона снова взлетели вверх: по всему, такого быстрого согласия он совершенно не ожидал. Но он справился с удивлением довольно быстро и следом за пластинкой достал и выложил на стол еще и книгу. То есть, скорее, брошюру, но достаточно большую, чтобы Азирафель всерьез задумался, как именно Кроули устроил у себя в пиджачном кармане искривление пространства, чтобы все туда складывать. Возможно, ангелу тоже не помешал бы такой карман — он вполне вмещался в лимит на чудеса.

— Вот, я подумал, что почитать тебе будет удобнее, для начала, — деловито сообщил Кроули, ткнув пальцем в книгу. Иллюстрация на обложке изображала танцующую пару, в довольно изящной выгнутой позе, а название было написано на испанском языке: “Tango para todos”[17] звучало как что-то очень доступное и популярное. Да и вся брошюра в целом выглядела соответствующе.

Азирафель взял ее в руки, внимательно оглядел ее со всех сторон, принюхался к типографской краске и к рукам людей, которые прикасались к книге до него. Все это было очень интересно и увлекательно. Ангел еще раз взглянул на рисунок и уточнил:

— Это танец для мужчины и женщины? Мне нужно стать женщиной? — ему было все равно, но он хотел знать, на какой центр тяжести ему настраиваться.

Кроули после этого вопроса принялся разглядывать Азирафеля очень задумчиво, или даже, пожалуй, вдумчиво, а ангел в ответ непонимающе вскинул брови.

— Это танец, в котором, в сущности, нет никакой разницы, — ответил демон, но свое созерцание не прекратил. — Этим он, в том числе, очень хорош. И очень неприличен. Ну, по мнению людей. — он подпер рукой подбородок и продолжил смотреть на ангела.

— О, как это прекрасно! — еще сильней восхитился Азирафель. —Танец, в котором нет никакой разницы! Невероятно! Может, смертные нарочно сочинили его для ангелов и демонов? Как здорово, что ты меня познакомил с этим… явлением.

Ангел схватил книгу с прилавка и уселся за стол, чтобы поскорее ее прочесть, почти не обратив внимания на то, что Кроули продолжил стоять и на него смотреть, а потом развернулся за ним следом — и принялся смотреть дальше. Он ведь и до этого смотрел.

— Я сейчас, — пообещал он демону и махнул рукой вглубь магазина. — Чай только разогрел, и там где-то еще бутылка шардоне стояла. Бургундское, очень приятное. Угощайся.

— А-ага, — протянул Кроули, но сразу никуда не ушел, а стоял и глазел еще какое-то время, пока ангел вчитывался в первые страницы. — Ладно, пойду поищу шардоне… если я там заблужусь, ищи меня между «Кентерберийскими рассказами» и «Сирано де Бержераком», в алфавитном порядке[18]… — наконец сообщил он, когда ангел добрался уже до восьмой страницы, и ушел вглубь магазина.

Шардоне стояло прямо на чайном столике, возвышаясь над пыльным сервизом костяного фарфора, который Азирафель держал непонятно для чего. Они с Кроули редко пили здесь чай, а больше к Азирафелю никто не заходил. За столиком во всю стену простиралась географическая карта Южного полушария, а окружали его стеллажи с разнообразными картами, атласами и глобусами. Некоторые из них не походили на Землю даже отдаленно.

А вот разогретый чайник был совсем не тут. Хотя Кроули мог найти его, если бы искал. Азирафель нарочно заколдовал чайник, чтобы он оказывался в разных местах магазина. Вместе с удобным креслом и вазой с печеньем. Когда у тебя есть такой чайник, то каждое чаепитие превращается в приключение и можно внезапно найти книгу, которую очень давно не перечитывал, и хорошо провести время.

Хотя вино было несложно отыскать, ангел не собирался оставлять Кроули наедине с ним, вином, надолго. Он очень хотел приступить к занятиям, а потому прочел брошюру за полчаса. Мог бы и быстрее, но он сосредоточенно представлял некоторые па и пару раз даже вставал с места, чтобы повторить. Все равно подобные вещи лучше всего постигаются на практике, так что на теорию лучше не тратить слишком много времени — так он решил.

Ангел только не удержался и все же прочел предисловие с кратким рассказом о происхождении танца. Очень уж ему было любопытно, как люди додумались до парного танца, в котором нет разницы, какого пола танцующие. Все-таки мышление людей, как правило, очень ограничено их… бинарностью. Так что обычно танец двоих — это танец мужчины и женщины.

С удивлением и умилением ангел прочел, что танго первоначально было танцем двух молодых парней, которые соревновались за внимание дамы. Как… как павлины! Якобы, девушка должна выбрать из них того, кто ей больше нравится, разбить пару танцующих мужчин и продолжать танец. Так что танго было танцем-схваткой, в некотором роде. Ангел ощущал в нем что-то очень первобытное — для людей. Даже когда танцевали мужчина и женщина, в нем все равно оставалось много агрессии, той самой, из времен, когда в представлениях людей первобытный человек таскал на одном плече огромную дубину, а на другой — покоренную девушку.

Вспомнив Адама, который так бережно и нежно вел Еву за руку, Азирафель заулыбался странице еще умиленнее. Танго — про любовь, что бы ни писали в этой смешной популярной брошюре. Просто люди стеснялись говорить о светлых чувствах. Написать про вопиющую неприличность танца, намекающую на содомию, не стеснялись. А вот поведать о том, что в этом танце разговаривают влюбленные, для них казалось слишком смущающим. Как всегда.

Продолжая улыбаться, Азирафель отправился на поиски Кроули. Тот нашелся на полу между двумя глобусами. Он лежал на животе, беспорядочно болтая в воздухе ногами, справа от него стояла початая бутылка бургундского, а перед ним лежал атлас. Подойдя, Азирафель обнаружил, что тот открыт на странице «Фауна Мадагаскара».

— На Мадагаскаре живут лягушка-помидор и листохвостый геккон, — сообщил Кроули, подняв взгляд на ангела. — Ты случайно не помнишь, кто делал Мадагаскар? Хочу знать имя того, кому я смертельно завидую…

Ангел стал честно вспоминать. Про животных он не знал, а вот про растения вполне мог ответить.

— Если тебе поможет, я отвечал за флору. Там есть огромная такая пальма, она больше нигде не растет. Бисмаркия — кажется, так ее люди называют.

Кроули торопливо отлистнул страницу назад и ткнул в атлас длинным пальцем.

— Эта! Отличная! И еще баобабы… С ума сойти, ты делал Мадагаскар! — демон снова вскинул голову, и Азирафель обнаружил, что у того на лице застыло выражение радостного удивления, и сам изумленно уставился на это редкое зрелище. Кроули улыбался, слегка приоткрыв рот. Это выражение было отчего-то знакомо ангелу, но он никак не мог ухватить нужное воспоминание за хвост. Демон, тем временем, захлопнул атлас и вскочил с пола, подхватив и его, и бутылку с вином. — Ну нет, тебе я не могу смертельно завидовать, могу только гордиться знакомством с тобой. Почему я раньше никогда не интересовался Мадагаскаром как следует?.. Как я мог это пропустить?!

Азирафель сконфуженно улыбнулся, неловко отведя взор. Он совершенно не заслужил таких прочувствованных слов! Все ангелы что-то делали до Начала времен, в этом не было ничего такого, особенного. Сам Кроули, бывший ангел, делал тогда намного больше — Азирафель знал и видел. Демон был слишком добр к нему, как всегда и непонятно почему. Но этого ангел решил ему не говорить — Кроули не всегда нравилось, когда его называли добрым. Ангел пока не выявил закономерность и не понимал, когда тот нормально отреагирует, а когда не очень.

— На Земле много удивительного, — ответил Азирафель на последнюю часть его тирады, все еще не зная, куда деваться от смущения. — И за пределами Земли. Немудрено пропустить. 

Он снова глянул на демона и махнул в сторону основного зала, где стоял граммофон.

— Я вот танго пропустил, а оно отличное! Пойдем пробовать?

— Тебе понравилось! — продолжая пребывать в состоянии странного энтузиазма воскликнул Кроули, подбросил атлас вверх, и тот сам влетел на полку, где ему было положено стоять. — Пойдем! — и заспешил к граммофону широкими шагами, так что ангел за ним едва поспевал.

По пути Азирафель стащил с плеч пиджак и оставил его на вешалке. Танго по описаниям выглядело очень подвижным танцем, поэтому лучше было остаться в рубашке и жилетке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 Карлос Гардель (1890–1935) — «Креольский дрозд», композитор и певец, легенда танго, буквально Александр Сергеевич Пушкин танго. И по совместительству — Фрэнк Синатра всея Аргентины.  
17 Танго для всех (исп.)  
18 Названия книжек по-английски пишутся так: Canterbury Tales и Cyrano de Bergerac. Поэтому Crowley с двумя первыми буквами CR в алфавитном порядке находится как раз между ними. И, разумеется, если что, он вам скажет, что ни того, ни другого не читал. Просто названия запомнил.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Он отложил конверт в сторону и отсчитал третью мелодию на второй стороне, Азирафель глянул — она называлась “Por una cabeza”, не очень понятно…»  
Carlos Gardel - Por una Cabeza  
<https://yadi.sk/d/dMT9rppW_N9lpQ>  
+bonus: Thomas Newman - Por una Cabeza  
<https://yadi.sk/d/GQiYbIKIxRY7Zg>

Кроули поставил бутылку шардоне рядом с граммофоном, взяв в руки пластинку, некоторое время сосредоточенно водил пальцем по списку композиций на обратной стороне конверта, пока наконец не сказал решительно:

— Вот! — и не поставил пластинку на проигрыватель. Он отложил конверт в сторону и отсчитал третью мелодию на второй стороне, Азирафель глянул — она называлась “Por una cabeza”, не очень понятно[19]. Хотя, возможно, ему просто несколько не хватало знания латиноамериканских идиоматических выражений. Кроули опустил иглу граммофона вниз, как всегда взглядом, и уставился на ангела, снова улыбаясь той странной улыбкой, которую Азирафель никак не мог расшифровать.

Тот невольно расплылся в широкой и все еще немного смущенной улыбке в ответ. Что бы с Кроули ни происходило сейчас, он выглядел… не как всегда. У него было непривычное настроение, и Азирафелю оно нравилось. Он казался… легче, чем обычно.

— Какое чудесное идиоматическое выражение, — продолжая улыбаться, сказал ангел и шагнул к Кроули, как писали в брошюре. — У лирического героя тоже проблемы с лошадьми.

— С лошадьми трудно, хорошо, что люди машины придумали. Еще у него проблемы с женщинами, — ответил Кроули, весело усмехнувшись, и взял ангела за руку, а вторую ладонь положил на спину. И шагнул в такт музыке. — С лошадьми, женщинами и деньгами — типичные испанские проблемы. Только выпивки не хватает...

Кроули продолжал болтать, а они продолжали шагать. Танцевать. Шаг, еще шаг и еще. Кажется, разговоры ему слышать музыку и считать шаги совершенно не мешали.

— Ты же нашел шардоне, — весело ответил Азирафель, пока что продолжая шагать туда, куда вел Круоли. В конце концов, это демону было нужно тренироваться, вот и пусть ведет, а ангел будет вести потом, когда Кроули решит пробовать ведомую позицию.

Следовать за Кроули и понимать, чего тот хочет, оказалось очень приятно и расслабляюще. «Потому что я ему доверяю и хочу его понимать», — вдруг сформулировал Азирафель про себя, и эта мысль его отчего-то очень растрогала. Еще сильней даже, чем внезапные похвалы его скромной работе на Земле. Поскольку он был занят наблюдением за Кроули, за своей мимикой он вовсе не следил. И возможно, уставился на него слишком открыто. Более открыто, чем обычно. В ответ на лице у Кроули снова возникло то самое, такое редкое, выражение изумленной радости. Мелодия сделала резкий переход, а Кроули — резкий поворот, на девяносто градусов, и улыбка у него стала еще шире.

— Я всегда могу найти шардоне, — уверенно заявил Кроули, продолжая улыбаться все сильнее.

Он продолжил вести, вбок, потом сделал новый поворот. И явно вошел во вкус: движения стали сложнее и неожиданнее. То ли потому, что начался припев и музыка изменилась, то ли… из-за выражения лица ангела. Сам Кроули сейчас смотрел на Азирафеля с совершенно нескрываемыми радостью и удовольствием. Танец стал сложнее, а следовать за ним было так же легко. Он словно подсказывал собственным телом: сюда, а теперь так — а потом помогал продолжить это движение. И, почти дойдя до его конца, за мгновение до него, начинал следующее. Всегда вдруг, но и это новое тоже было понятно, и его легко было подхватить и сделать вместе с Кроули. А потом следующее, следующее — бесконечный каскад движений в ритме музыки.

На втором куплете Азирафель почувствовал, что достаточно освоился, и попробовал добавлять что-то от себя. Сам продолжал движение Кроули, чтобы превратить его в другое, чтобы уже тот был вынужден менять рисунок танца. И он тоже подхватывал, а потом продолжал, превращая движение Азирафеля в следующее, развивая его, двигаясь в танце дальше. Это немного похоже на разговор, подумалось Азирафелю. Разговор, в котором собеседники друг друга очень хорошо понимают. «Почему мы не можем друг друга так же понимать, когда говорим вслух?» — промелькнула мысль и здорово озадачила его, и возможно, это чувство отразилось у него на лице.

Но Кроули, кажется, принял легкую растерянность ангела на счет танца и отреагировал моментально, притянув Азирафеля ближе к себе и ухватив крепче. Так, совсем близко, танцевать было совсем уж удивительно: ангелу казалось, что он чувствует движения Кроули едва ли не до того, как тот их начал. Следовать за ним стало совсем легко — они двигались почти как единое целое. И теперь даже ноги Кроули прямо направляли движения ног Азирафеля. Кажется, он не запутался бы в том, как двигаться, даже если бы собирался путаться. Невозможно, когда тебе показывают, что делать, буквально всем собой. Хотя танец вовсе не стал проще, наоборот: теми же ногами Кроули сейчас вытворял нечто очень затейливое. Такие ноги, как у него, отлично это позволяли.

Азирафель восхищенно глянул вниз, когда мелодия позволила замедлиться, и вспомнил, что у него вообще-то есть опыт такого вот. И он тоже может, почти так же! Нужно только довериться памяти тела. Правда, как он понял в следующий момент, для этого придется поменять позицию. Ангел аккуратно сделал длинный шаг вперед, потом вбок, мягко разжимая танцевальное объятие и сразу приближаясь назад, но теперь это он держал Кроули за талию и вел в танце. По этому поводу демон на мгновение сделал удивленное лицо, но тут же снова расплылся в довольной улыбке. Азирафель тоже весело улыбнулся ему в ответ и проделал ногами что-то не менее сложное, чем до этого Кроули, и повел его быстро, по кругу, встраиваясь в ритм припева.

— Ты так натренируешься быстрее меня самого! — пошутил Кроули, и ангелу немедля пришла в голову мысль, которая очень его ошарашила. В основном тем, что вообще пришла к нему — раньше он о подобном не думал вовсе.

Кроули ведь нужна эта репетиция, чтобы соблазнять кого-то. Не должен ли ангел э-э-э… танцевать так, будто соблазняется? Азирафель на этот раз постарался сохранить спокойную улыбку на лице, которая на нем уже была, и к решению не пришел. Подумал, что лучше спросить об этом Кроули, чтобы он не понял его как-нибудь неправильно. Что именно мог подумать демон, начни Азирафель тут «соблазняться» в танце, ангел вовсе не представлял. Так же как, не представлял, когда Кроули можно называть добрым и славным, а когда нельзя.

Поэтому Азирафель просто продолжал вести. Теперь это он направлял ноги демона, угадывал его движение, снова длил его и превращал во что-то новое и красивое, будто они вместе творили магию. Танго похоже на цепную реакцию, запущенную в алхимической лаборатории — пришло ангелу на ум новое сравнение, и он заулыбался еще довольнее. А у Кроули на лице в ответ снова застыло то самое необычное удивление. И так он на ангела и смотрел, послушно следуя за его движениями и не отрывая при этом взгляда от лица.

Почувствовав завершение композиции, Азирафель поспешно стал придумывать, как бы это поинтереснее закончить, раз уж так получилось, что сейчас вел он. В брошюре было написано, что ведущий партнер должен давать ведомому возможности импровизировать. Это было про заботу. А еще про свободу и обоюдное доверие, так понял танго для себя Азирафель. Согласно брошюре, танго было очень свободным танцем, уличным, и никогда не было таким салонным и чопорным, каким сделался вальс. Ангел надеялся, что и не станет никогда. Церемонность и четкие правила убили бы все очарование.

Подумав о вальсе, Азирафель хихикнул, чуть остановился и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы точно достать. Он раскрутил Кроули, осторожно подняв его руку своей над головой, почти как это делали в вальсе — его любимая часть, которую он всегда хотел попробовать — а потом сразу обнял демона за талию обеими руками, шагнув чуть вперед, чтобы у него голова не закружилась.

Когда музыка закончилась и они остановились, Кроули замер. То есть, он стоял, не шевелясь вовсе — и, как оказалось, еще и дышать забыл. Азирафель это понял, когда Кроули наконец, секунд через пятнадцать, сделал резкий вдох, а потом продолжил стоять и таращиться ангела, молча. Из граммофона полилась следующая мелодия, но ангел заставил иглу подняться, и пластинка продолжила вращаться с тихим шуршанием.

Он обеспокоенно шагнул к Кроули обратно и осторожно тронул его за плечо. С чего вдруг демон так застыл, ангел пока не понял. Но ему это совсем не понравилось.

— Что случилось? — тревожно спросил он. — Я что-то не так сделал?

— Все отлично, — ответил Кроули очень растерянным тоном. И тоже положил руку Азирафелю на плечо, после чего очень задумчиво на нее уставился. — Да, замечательно. Лучше, чем я думал. Намного! — тут он наконец перестал таращиться на свою руку и снова посмотрел на ангела. С таким видом, будто прямо сейчас решал какую-то очень сложную задачу, записанную прямо у Азирафеля на лице.

Тот представления не имел, что у него на лице видит Кроули, зато сам высмотрел в нем очень знакомое по началу сороковых годов ощущение, которое переживал, когда демон начал его кормить после долгого перерыва. Когда ему было очень много физических ощущений. Приятных, очень! Но много — настолько, что их было тяжело переживать. Но чего же могло быть много демону сейчас?

Единственное, чего у демона было больше, чем обычно это… сам ангел, понял Азирафель и внутренне обмер, невольно крепче сжав пальцы у Кроули на плече, почти как в танце.

Демону плохо, когда у него много ангела. Одновременно хорошо и плохо! «Потому он так и сказал тогда», — с печалью подумал Азирафель. Сказал, выкрикнул, что ангел ему не нужен, когда он, ангел, осмелился высказать, как сильно он не хочет, чтобы Кроули не стало. Ему было плохо, когда ангел подходил близко. Что ж, логично — ангелы для демонов опасны. У ангелов бывает святая вода под рукой, например.

Вспомнив о святой воде, Азирафель тут же постарался задвинуть эту мысль подальше, потому что с ужасом ощутил знакомое тление на дне своего существа. И ведь он до сих пор видел в Кроули следы серой паутины на сердце, которая означала, что у демона было желание… То самое ужасное желание оборвать себе жизнь. Уже давно, но не настолько, чтобы можно было отмахнуться. Давать ему святую воду, пусть даже сейчас у демона такого желания нет — очень опасно. Ангел не хотел быть для своего демона опасным. Потому что демон был ему нужен. Только демон этого не знал. Но должен был узнать! И не должен — потому что ему, демону, от ангела было плохо. И одновременно слишком хорошо, чтобы дышать.

Азирафель понял, что окончательно запутался, и с этим надо было что-то делать. Но, возможно, не прямо сейчас. Потом. Позже он разберется с тем, что до сих пор должен демону за спасение в годы мировой войны. И что хочет, очень хочет быть рядом с ним, пусть даже в качестве сообщника. Или на какой дистанции Кроули комфортно?

«Точно, дистанция!» — осенился Азирафель, и ему сразу стало легче, и он совсем как перед этим, в танце, спокойно и открыто улыбнулся Кроули. Нужно просто найти дистанцию, на которой им можно быть рядом и Кроули не станет плохо. Это как танец. Хорошо, что в танго Кроули позволяет именно такое расстояние, какого больше всего хотел Азирафель. Только он его хотел всегда. Но ангел способен держать и то, которое демон вынесет. Просто ему нужно немного времени, чтобы ее найти.

— Давай сделаем перерыв, — мягко сказал он и машинально погладил Кроули ладонью по плечу, добавив не совсем то, что имел в виду: — Я устал с непривычки. Но потом продолжим, хорошо? Мне тоже понравилось. Ужасно интересно.

«Ты устаешь от меня, мой дорогой», — с вспыхнувшим в душе острым состраданием подумал ангел несказанные слова. И с огромным облегчением снова широко улыбнулся демону. Потому что ощущать сострадание там, где прежде было отчаяние, намного легче. И намного больше подобает ангелу.

Кроули тоже улыбнулся в ответ — все еще растерянно, но, кажется, ему тоже стало получше.

— Конечно продолжим… — он снова на несколько секунд задержал взгляд на лице Азирафеля, потом тряхнул головой и словно сбросил с себя это странное оцепенение. — Мы, в конце концов, только начали! За один раз невозможно набрать достаточно опыта, это же очевидно… И мы еще не все попробовали. Ничего практически не попробовали. И пластинка у меня с собой сегодня только одна. В другой раз еще что-нибудь принесу! А сейчас у нас есть шардоне, и чайник еще, где-то там… — он неопределенно махнул рукой вглубь магазина, а потом схватил ту самую бутылку шардоне и с размаху плюхнулся вместе с ней на диван, вытянув ноги.

Как только Кроули отвернулся, улыбка ангела стала чуть печальной, и он задержал на нем пристальный взор, пока тот не видел. Так смотреть можно только в танце, напомнил ангел себе. Легко запомнить, верно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 “Por una cabeza” — дословно можно перевести как «Из-за одной головы», или «На одну голову». Это действительно идиома и одновременно игра слов. Лирический герой — азартный игрок на скачках и страстно влюблен. Из-за того, что лошадь, на которую он ставил, отстала на одну голову на финише, он проиграл. И одновременно «из-за головы», только уже своей собственной, он сходит с ума от любви. (Идиоматически оно означает примерно «потеряв голову», или «потому что крышу снесло»).  
Это самое, пожалуй, известное танго Гарделя. Которое, к тому же, люди открыли для себя заново в 90-е после фильма «Запах женщины».


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Пластинка все еще не закончилась, и теперь заиграло что-то совсем невообразимое, так что ангел взял с прилавка брошенный на него раньше конверт, чтобы посмотреть, как это называется…»  
Astor Piazzolla - La Muerte del Angel  
<https://yadi.sk/d/iNKYRvUOmYPP3Q>  
+bonus: Gautier Violin - The Death of the Angel  
<https://yadi.sk/d/fEhC7fVv8pgZdQ>

Мелодия закончилась, и ангел в настоящем, точно так же взглянув на пустой сейчас диван, еще успел вспомнить, как много раз они успели станцевать, прежде чем демону не сделалось чересчур и он не исчез. Это были драгоценные мгновения. Можно было, например, поднимать его на руки, если он превращался в легкую тонкую женщину. Или ощущать, как ангела поднимает демон, когда сам ангел менял пол своей оболочки и, соответственно, физический вес и центр тяжести. На более удобный для сложных поддержек. Они до этой светлой мысли дошли раз на пятый — что разнополый танец открывает новые возможности. Впрочем, по большому счету им по-прежнему было без разницы.

Азирафель нахмурился, вспомнив, как Кроули явился в магазин с новой пластинкой и в новом платье. Кажется, это был второй раз, когда они пробовали разнополый танец, и Кроули был ведомым, тоже второй раз. Тогда ангелу очень нравилось ощущение… Новое ощущение, когда Кроули ниже его ростом и легче, и его проще поворачивать, вести и… поднимать на руки, да. Демон светился… Светилась, и ангелу нравилось на нее смотреть, потому что так она больше походила на то, от чего уже Азирафель завороженно замирал. Гормональный фон заставлял демона быть более эмоциональным и открытым, и ангел на это смотрел. И еще смотрел.

Сейчас он бы так не делал, и мысленно выговорил себе за это. Партнер-мужчина должен… быть заботливым. Должен вести бережно и осторожно, чтобы она была красивой и чтобы ей не нужно было об этом задумываться. Кроули и была красивой, не могла не быть, но ангел до сих пор считал, что мог бы вести ее лучше, чтобы она… не думала ни о чем, что ее так сильно тревожило. И ведь все эти тревоги было прекрасно видно, так же, как когда-то на Голгофе, у нее не выходило их скрывать. У него на лице — порой нужно было старательно высматривать, ловить эмоции, не всегда угадывая: одни он показывал, другие скрывал, а порой еще и прятал одни за другими. А на лице у нее — хотя бы на секунду и мимолетно, но отражалось все, что она ощущала.

И менялось оно стремительно: радость, интерес, сомнение, когда она ненадолго замирала, вглядывалась в лицо ангела, будто пыталась и пугалась что-то там найти, тут же успокаивалась и улыбалась снова, смотрела на Азирафеля завороженно, потом словно спохватывалась и хмурилась — а после этого обычно делала какое-нибудь особенно сложное движение, отвлекаясь от того, что беспокоит внутри. Сперва сосредоточенно и старательно, как в танцевальном классе, но потом искренне увлекалась и действительно забывала о своем переживании, секунд на пятнадцать, а дальше мимика начинала меняться с бешеной скоростью снова. Нет, эти эмоции не были яркими: Кроули тоже прятала их внутри, но не могла сдержать движений губ, бровей, мельчайшие изменения на лице, которых было вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть то, что обычно успевал сразу спрятать он. А улыбалась она все-таки шире. Только всегда хмурилась потом, через несколько мгновений.

Ангел тоже сейчас хмурился, потому что вспомнил с острой болью в сердце последний их танец, когда Кроули не выдержал. А ведь все из-за него, Азирафеля! Он был женщиной в танце всего один раз, вот этот последний. И ему показалось, что будет здорово… Хотя это Кроули предложил — чтобы у ангела были глаза завязаны. Ему хотелось попробовать вести партнершу, которая не видит, а только чувствует. Проверить, насколько он хорошо ведет. Ангел вполне понял это предложение, но все равно… Должен был понять тогда и то, насколько это будет тяжело для Кроули. И отказаться. Должен был смотреть и следить, что творилось с демоном.

А так он видел только эфирную сущность Кроули, которая светилась невозможно ярко. Она трепетала от близости ангела, а сам ангел очень легко уплыл в ощущения. Это было слишком, чересчур приятно, когда можно было не думать. Отпустить всякий контроль за сознанием и оставить только тело. Умное, умеющее уже танцевать танго тело. Вообще не думать, только чувствовать его движения и его руки на талии. Они сжимались, и пол уходил из-под ног, и оставался только Кроули, и взмах его, ангела, собственных волос — Азирафель предпочитал волосы хотя бы до плеч в женском обличье.

Кроули можно было обнять крепче, чем обычно, ведь ангелу было не видно! И нужна была поддержка больше, чем обычно в танце. Азирафель совсем не следил за своей улыбкой. Возможно, она была настолько ослепляющей, а объятия были настолько близкими, что демон не выдержал этой близости.

Хотя тогда Азирафель ни о чем не догадался, только слегка заволновался, когда музыка уже закончилась, а они все стояли… то есть, Кроули стоял, а ангел сидел… сидела, у него на колене. Это тоже демон придумал, сказал, что сентада[20] — совсем не сложно, даже с завязанными глазами, а ему тоже очень хочется попробовать поддержки, в другой роли. И Азирафель снова ничего не заподозрил: они ведь уже делали поддержки, не один раз, только тогда ангел держал Кроули. А теперь — наоборот, демон его держал, крепко обняв за талию и усадив на свою ногу. И держал, и держал, и держал, пока Азирафель не занервничал от затянувшейся паузы и не заерзал взволнованно, потянув с глаз повязку.

Кроули ссадил его с колена стремительно и так же стремительно пошел убирать пластинку обратно в конверт. На ангела с него смотрело улыбающееся лицо Карлоса Гарделя — он нравился им обоим, и для такого танца они выбрали хорошо знакомую мелодию. А вот Кроули на Азирафеля не смотрел, очень старательно. И через пару дней сказал, что у него срочная работа в Корнуолле и ему нужно туда ехать, возможно надолго, так что их занятия, увы, придется прекратить.

И они больше не танцевали. Но сейчас Азирафель мог хотя бы послушать танго.

Пластинка все еще не закончилась, и теперь заиграло что-то совсем невообразимое, так что ангел взял с прилавка брошенный на него раньше конверт, чтобы посмотреть, как это называется. И изумленно застыл. Как он? Как у этого смертного получилось?.. Какая чудовищная, непростительная… жалость. С этим человеком, если бы Апокалипсис прошел как надо, ангел бы определенно никогда не познакомился — пронеслась ошарашенная мысль.

“La Muerte del Angel”[21] — значилось на конверте.

Сердце ангела забилось от новых, и в то же время очень старых, переживаний. Каким же лопухом он был! Бесповоротным, невозможным идиотом. Ему, Азирафелю, было слишком хорошо от ощущения еды, которую он не ел сорок лет. Жалкие сорок лет!

А у демона ангела не было шесть тысяч. Шесть. Тысяч.

Теперь глупый ангел это знал. И понимал, как от заботливо — ох и тошнило ангела сейчас от своей «заботы»! — выстроенной дистанции демону было паршиво. Потому что из-за нее ангел постоянно лгал, постоянно говорил не то, что думал. И то красивое, хрупкое и робкое, которое умело так очаровывающе сиять, гасло в Кроули. Пугалось ангела. И демон начинал защищаться. От ангела. Жестоко и словно вслепую, как рысь защищает детеныша. Эта дистанция убивала их обоих.

«Почему мы не можем понимать друг друга, когда говорим», — с саркастичной горечью повторил ангел в настоящем за собой же в прошлом.

«Потому что в танце нельзя выразить собой не то, что думаешь, дубина!» — хотелось ответить ему. Прикрываясь заботой о друге, которому так трудно выражать свои чувства, ангел не мог полностью выражать и свои собственные. И отталкивал его, когда хотел прижать к себе и не отпускать никогда!

Как было со святой водой… Ангел застыл, невидяще глядя в стену. Столько времени он не вспоминал эту историю! Отказывался вспоминать, даже когда Кроули напоминал, что должен ему. «Я тебе должен обед!» — «За блинчики в Париже!» — конечно, не за святую воду. Ему было невыносимо вспоминать, и он не вспоминал. Вычеркнул, как не было.

Какой же Азирафель был дурак и слепец! Ему казалось, что истинное зрение вернулось к нему, когда он выспался после войны, но он продолжал забывать все важное. Он знал, что задолжал своему демону, и помощь с танго была для него удовольствием, никакой не обязанностью. Так что ангел выбрал дело, достаточно неприятное для себя, и притом очень нужное Кроули. И еще Азирафель эгоистично хотел, чтобы демон понял, что нужен ему, но не догадался, насколько.

Выразить отношение, не выражая отношения — идиотская затея. И демон… Ангел закрыл глаза, ощущая, как в нем что-то начинает пылать и рваться. Демон понял его тогда. На самом деле понял. И тут же перестал понимать, потому что ангел сказал: «Ты слишком быстр для меня», — имея в виду совсем противоположное. «Ты слишком быстр для _себя_». И «это для твоего же блага». Как будто он… как будто Азирафель — не Азирафель, а Гавриил какой-то! Или вообще Хастур! Пылающее и рвущееся внутри ангела теперь еще и падало, бесконечно падало в черную бездну.

Как можно оттолкнуть друга для его же блага? Что за бредовая идея? И кто он, высокомерный ангел, вообще такой, чтобы решать за Кроули, что для него лучше? 

Та дистанция была совсем не нужной. Она была… страшной. Страшнее, чем его, ангела, нелепая фантазия о возможном самоубийстве демона. Он шесть тысяч лет страдает от неразделенной любви и от своей неспособности говорить о ней откровенно! Не будет такое существо кончать с собой из-за проблем с начальством. Вот из-за ангела мог бы. Из-за их ссоры, например, наверняка хотел. Тень именно этого желания так напугала Азирафеля, когда Кроули впервые пришел к нему потанцевать, теперь ангел был в этом полностью уверен.

Дистанции не должно существовать. Когда они танцевали, ее не было, потому что они могли не бояться быть не понятыми. И ее не должно быть, когда они разговаривают, обедают, летают над Мадагаскаром — никогда! Ангел сам ее выстроил, сам и разрушит.

Азирафель впился всем своим существом в музыку, звучавшую, как ему казалось, не только в материальном мире, но и везде, на всех слоях бытия. Она била по нервам, по самому больному. Как и слова хорошего человека о войне, погасившей способность ангела сострадать. Только тогда ангел окончательно пал духом, а теперь музыка милосердно освежала сознание и обостряла видение, хоть это и было очень больно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 Сентада — от испанского sentar (сидеть). Поддержка, которой традиционно завершают танго: ведущий партнер подхватывает ведомого и сажает себе на колено. Выглядит это [вот так](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/0e/05/0b0e0585d851d656644a68ee103d2e7c.jpg).  
21 «Смерть ангела» (исп.) — третья композиция в «ангельском цикле» Пьяццоллы, который был написан им для пьесы “Tango del Angel”. Всего их четыре: «Явление ангела», «Танец ангела», «Смерть ангела» и «Воскрешение ангела».


	7. Chapter 7

Кроули переживал. Хотя все было, вроде бы, хорошо… в целом. Но он уже который день никак не мог успокоиться. Потому что ему постоянно казалось, что как-то слишком легко обошлось. Собственно, дело было в том, что ему пришлось откармливать и отпаивать Азирафеля после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса всего каких-то жалких два часа. После чего тот, вроде бы, пришел в себя и был вполне в состоянии вместе с Кроули продумывать их блестящий и сияюще прекрасный план высокохудожественного обведения вокруг пальца Небес и Ада одновременно. А на следующий день был в состоянии его реализовать, а потом и тем более с виду был в полном порядке. И это было очень подозрительно. Кроули никак не верилось, что ничего дурного не только не произошло, но и не произойдет в будущем.

В прошлый раз — он прекрасно это помнил, будто все вчера случилось — ангела потребовалось приводить в порядок несколько лет. После того, как он слишком сильно разочаровался в людях из-за того, что они устроили две подряд мировые войны. А теперь… Азирафелю пришлось разочароваться в ангелах. И Кроули продолжал бояться, что это хорошо кончиться не может. Такой уж он был, ангел: сперва столетиями ругался на Кроули за чрезмерный цинизм — хотя демон без цинизма все равно что чили кон карне без чили — а сам тем временем понимал, сочувствовал, входил в положение, принимал всех такими как есть. А потом ломался. И это было страшно. Кроули с его цинизмом как-то проще переносил все… ну, практически все. Отсутствие Азирафеля в своей жизни он переносил с трудом. Отсутствие Азирафеля в реальности — вообще никак не переносил. Он успел проверить.

О том, насколько Кроули тогда, в тысяча девятьсот сорок первом, перепугался — было известно только Господу. Ей в принципе все известно, поэтому скрывать от Нее можно даже не пытаться. А вот больше Кроули никому рассказывать не собирался, ангелу особенно. Потому что главное в таких ситуациях — держать невозмутимое лицо и вселять своим видом уверенность в того, кого успокаиваешь. Даже если сам находишься на грани паники. И Кроули опасался, что если Азирафель узнает, как он себя тогда чувствовал на самом деле, в другой раз невозмутимое лицо ни рожна не сработает. Другого раза он тоже опасался, вот и не хотел рассказывать ничего. 

Вообще-то он тогда планировал спасать Азирафеля от трех вполне конкретных нацистов, а оказалось, что ангела нужно спасать от всего Рейха скопом и от себя самого в придачу. Они не виделись почти сотню лет, и Кроули тогда вовсе не был уверен, что увидятся снова. Он совершенно определенно не собирался предпринимать ничего по этому поводу, раз уж ему прямо сказали, что его видеть не желают. До тех пор, пока в британском ордене розенкрейцеров не начала околачиваться эта симпатичная нацистка.

Розенкрейцеров Кроули изо всех своих оккультных затей любил особенно: так удачно пошутить по поводу официальной Небесной доктрины[22] ему не удавалось с тех пор, как он умудрился каким-то непостижимым даже для самого себя образом сделать так, что иудеи включили в Танах «Песнь песней»[23]. Словом, розенкрейцеров Кроули очень любил, а нацистов — не очень. И за немецкой шпионкой, как только выяснил, что она немецкая шпионка, следил очень тщательно. И не мог не выяснить, что фройляйн очень интересуется одним букинистом… тем самым букинистом. И всю уверенность Кроули в том, что он ничего не будет делать, чтобы увидеться с ангелом, и даже одним глазком не глянет, как у него дела — смыло в секунду.

Подозревать, что Азирафель не в порядке, Кроули начал еще в церкви, а когда явился к нему в магазин — подозрения переросли в пугающую уверенность. Ангел был не в порядке совсем, полностью и абсолютно. Люди к тому моменту уже додумались до слова «депрессия»[24], и это демону очень помогло. «Депрессия» звучало как штука, которую можно взять и вылечить, если постараться. У людей лечат — значит, и у ангелов можно. Это изрядно успокаивало. Потому что при попытке просто описать то, что Кроули увидел тогда в Азирафеле — хотелось сперва напиться, а потом утопиться. Желательно в святой воде, чтобы насовсем. Но святой воды у него по-прежнему не было, а Азирафель, вот прямо сейчас, был — и мог быть дальше, и даже неплохо, если взять себя в руки и что-нибудь сделать. Так что Кроули назвал это «депрессией» и принялся лечить, в меру своих скромных способностей.

Он тогда, в тот первый вечер, чтобы помочь ангелу, был готов практически на все. А может быть и вообще на все. И методично пробовал любую ерунду, которая приходила ему в голову. Говорил, кормил, говорил снова… вовсе не был уверен, что все это помогает. Но уперто считал, что рано или поздно умудрится сказать или сделать что-нибудь нужное. И когда Кроули взбрело в голову сознаться в собственных, чтоб его разорвало, добрых делах — он это немедленно сделал. Хотя в любой другой ситуации рявкнул бы на Азирафеля за одну попытку его в таком заподозрить. Даже если оно происходило прямо у ангела на глазах. Мало ли что на Кроули нашло, какой минутный порыв — он демон в конце концов, это ангелу положено благодеяния совершать. А Кроули — нет, кроме тех случаев, когда они по работе менялись. Так что и нечего называть его внезапные бзики «добрыми делами».

Но в тот раз Кроули был вполне готов выслушать длинную тираду о том, что он — самый добрый изо всех демонов. И даже не съехидничать, что этого ни хрена не сложно достичь. И даже сознался сам, лишь бы ангелу стало лучше. И ему почему-то стало, это почему-то помогло. Кроули до сих пор понятия не имел, почему именно оно — но главное, что сработало. Дальше было намного проще, хотя ангел приходил в себя долго. Весь остаток войны. Впрочем, Кроули бы его до конца всего этого безобразия так и так не бросил бы. Кто его знает, в каких еще нацистов Азирафель мог бы вляпаться на ровном месте без присмотра.

Тогда все закончилось хорошо, но Кроули с тех пор нервничал. И когда они ссорились из-за Апокалипсиса, повторить свой номер образца тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят второго у него категорически не получалось. Они ссорились, Кроули уходил — а потом возвращался, они снова ссорились, он опять уходил — а потом возвращался. И в конце концов вернулся к горящему книжному магазину. И проклял себя за то, что уходил вообще. Потому что Азирафеля нельзя было бросать без присмотра, когда случались неприятности. Никогда, ни на сколько. Что бы он ни нес и что бы он ни делал. Потому что ангел не мог сделать с Кроули ничего более страшного и невыносимого, чем смерть ангела.

Он пообещал себе не бросать Азирафеля никогда — и выполнял это обещание неукоснительно, хотя он никогда в жизни ничего больше не выполнял неукоснительно. Даже Волю Божью, невзирая на то, что это для него отвратительно кончилось… И сейчас все, вроде бы, было хорошо, но у Кроули перед глазами все равно стояли воспоминания о тысяча девятьсот сорок первом, и он никак не мог успокоиться. Паниковать вслух, когда Азирафель выглядел вполне бодро и живо, было как-то неловко. Поэтому, немного подумав, демон решил на всякий случай предпринимать профилактические меры. Старые, проверенные временем. Так что когда он вошел в книжный магазин, в одной руке у него была бутылка французского коньяка, а в другой — бумажный пакет из «Теско», набитый едой под завязку.

Музыку, игравшую на граммофоне, Кроули узнал сразу. Он вообще мог легко узнать практически любую мелодию, кроме некоторого количества инди-записей последних двадцати лет, которые до сих пор не успел все послушать. Об этой его удивительной особенности не знал, кажется, даже Азирафель, потому что Кроули никогда не стремился ей хвастать. Так что ангел, вероятно, полагал, что осведомленность демона о человеческой музыке не выходит за среднестатистические пределы.

— Пьяццолла, «Смерть ангела», — зачем-то сказал Кроули вслух. Будто концертный номер объявлял. Хотя на самом деле он объявлял, что тут творится какой-то очевидный трындец, который, ко всему прочему, слишком хорошо коррелирует с его недавними самыми мрачными мыслями. Вот и название у музыки подходящее...

Заглядывать в Азирафеля было очень страшно, но Кроули тут же выругал себя за малодушие и сделал именно это. Взглянул на ангела, прямо ему в глаза и дальше, за пределы телесной оболочки. И внутренне содрогнулся — не только от того, что увидел. Просто ангел тоже на него смотрел. Внимательно и почти так же, как тогда. Ничего не выражая.

Впрочем, в его физических глазах почти сразу вспыхнула знакомая радость от встречи. Будто тут ничего такого особенного не происходило. Азирафель пристально и очень счастливо разглядывал и Кроули, и еду, и коньяк. И это совсем не сочеталось с тем, что происходило в ангеле. Похоже, из-за этой гребаной музыки. Или все-таки из-за Небес? Кроули пока не мог понять, а как спросить — не представлял.

— Привет! — сказал ангел, слабо улыбнувшись, но продолжая гореть искренней и очевидной радостью, чем Кроули окончательно запутал и запугал. Потом Азирафель подскочил из-за прилавка к нему, чтобы помочь. — Как хорошо, что ты пришел!

— Ты чего такое новье слушаешь? Это же почти бибоп, — глупо ляпнул Кроули, послушно отдавая ему пакет, первую ерунду, что пришла в голову, просто чтобы не молчать. И, отдав ангелу еще и коньяк, решительно направился к граммофону, чтобы этот ужас сменился чем-то более приятным. У Пьяццоллы приятного было много.

Азирафель засуетился возле стола, выкладывая еду, а на слова Кроули усмехнулся и очень серьезно заявил:

— Ну я же, считай, практически полвека проспал. А потом воротил нос от их культуры, потому что... Так вышло. Вот и решил наверстать.

Кроули как раз выключал граммофон, но на последних словах Азирафеля резко обернулся к нему, поэтому очередной пронзительный всхлип скрипки оборвался совсем уж невообразимым звуком скользнувшей по пластинке иглы — и только после этого музыка оборвалась.

— Сколько… проспал?.. — ошалело спросил Кроули в наступившей тишине.

— Примерно с конца Второй Бурской кампании, — возмутительно невозмутимым тоном ответил Азирафель. В его руках с легким звоном возникли коньячные бокалы, и он поставил их на стол, а потом обернулся к Кроули, отчего-то смущенно улыбнувшись. — Они еще долго терпели мою… профнепригодность. Ждали, пока я сам уйду. На Небесах не принято отправлять в отпуск по этой причине насильно.

Кроули молча пялился на ангела и никак не мог уразуметь, о чем тот ему говорит. Какая еще профнепригодность? И причем тут Бурская кампания? Азирафель всплеснул руками, одарив Кроули еще одним пронизывающим пристальным взглядом, поспешил снова подойти к нему и мягко положил ладонь ему на плечо.

— Ну вот, зря я об этом заговорил. Теперь уже все хорошо, — ласково сказал он, и Кроули судорожно вдохнул, осознав, что забыл дышать. Еще он осознал, что ангел его утешает. Вместо того, чтобы Кроули утешал ангела, как и собирался. Так что трындец развивался по какому-то совсем невообразимому сценарию. Почти как Апокалипсис.

— Мне нужно выпить, — решительно сообщил Кроули. Идеальный способ облегчить любую трудную ситуацию. И понятный, в отличие ото всего остального, что тут творилось. — А тебе — нормально объяснить, причем тут Бурская кампания, если тебе дорога моя умственная полноценность.

Он уже было собрался направиться к столу и коньяку, но замер, не успев сделать шаг, посмотрел Азирафелю в лицо и очень по-дурацки спросил:

— Точно все хорошо?..

В ответ на лице ангела нарисовалось настолько ослепительно трогательное выражение, что Кроули даже не смог его сразу осознать. Это было… умиление, сопереживание, и все та же чистая радость, которая так запутывала демона с самого начала их безумного диалога. А еще ангел отнял руку от его плеча и зачем-то потянулся к его лицу, будто собирался коснуться щеки. Так что Кроули чуть не подался назад, машинально: это было слишком… близко и неправильно, и он слишком привык категорически не позволять себе ничего подобного с тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят второго. Ничего, включая танцы: они тоже вызывали в Кроули слишком много лишних чувств, ощущений и желаний, с которыми, по его мнению, к ангелу было лучше не подходить. Для них обоих лучше. От танцев, правда, отказаться тогда было ужасно трудно, Кроули долго тянул, даже когда понял, насколько идиотская ему пришла в голову идея. Ему было слишком приятно постоянно проводить время с ангелом, прямо как во Вторую мировую, и даже лучше.

Проблема была в том, что из-за этого «лучше» все как раз и становилось хуже, и грозило стать совсем паршиво. И при этом Кроули продолжал нагло пользоваться доверием ангела, оправдывая себя тем, что Азирафелю нравится танцевать. И к тому же вполне искренне пугаясь обидеть его внезапным отказом и поссориться снова. Все тянулось долго, томно, приятно, болезненно и мучительно, как садомазохистская оргия под транквилизаторами. И никак не заканчивалось. Кроули успел десяток раз обругать себя, что вообще это затеял, что стоило с самого начала сообразить, к чему дело идет, и спохватиться. А потом в один прекрасный момент понял, что больше так не может. Взял себя в руки, нашел пристойный повод пропасть на время — и после все наконец вернулось в нормальное русло. И там и оставалось до настоящего момента. И Кроули хотелось отпрянуть сейчас, когда оно снова грозило податься в какую-то совершенно ненужную сторону. Но ангел не дотянулся, словно отчего-то передумал, и вернул ладонь обратно, улыбнувшись еще и смущенно, от чего засиял сильней.

— Конечно хорошо! Когда ты есть, ничего не может быть плохо, — ответил Азирафель на его вопрос, судя по тону и по эфирной оболочке, в которую Кроули продолжал параноидально вглядываться, абсолютно искренне.

— Выпить, — твердо повторил демон и направился к столу, категорически отказавшись осмысливать происходящее. Он был вовсе не уверен, что его сознание… оба сознания, способны переварить такое в принципе. Ангел вел себя предельно странно, и все было запредельно непонятно. Будто Кроули снился сон, про который он никак не мог понять, кошмар это или наоборот. — И Бурская кампания, — добавил он, требовательно впившись взглядом в Азирафеля. Даже очки снял, чтобы выглядело требовательнее.

Азирафель зачем-то обогнал его и первым разлил по бокалам коньяк, подвинув в сторону Кроули блюдечко с солью и сыром. Одновременно он заговорил. Медленно подбирая слова, словно ему было трудно описать то, что он пытался описать.

— Я и так не хотел быть ангелом тогда. Уже лет сорок, как не хотел… — задумчиво начал ангел, и Кроули поспешно схватил коньяк и выпил его залпом, как водку, а потом снова налил себе, не на два пальца, как Азирафель, а наполовину. Что, во им Ада, Небес и неслучившегося Апокалипсиса, вообще происходит? — Так что мне хватило и намека… Они тогда впервые попробовали тактику выжженной земли. И еще… концлагеря. И я видел, что у большей части молодых джентльменов вокруг почему-то жизни будут короткими. А у молодых леди — печальными. Очень молодых, даже лет семи или пяти. И я… сопоставил. И экстраполировал.

«Он еще тогда знал про Первую мировую», — наконец дошло до Кроули. Мог бы и раньше понять, на самом-то деле. Потому что и сам, разумеется, тоже знал, хотя сопоставлял и экстраполировал иначе: если люди наизобретали за короткий период множество штук, которые можно использовать для убийства друг друга — они скоро начнут убивать ими друг друга, да так, что Аду станет жарко. Очень простая концепция. И всегда работает. Так что он предполагал, чем все это кончится, года с тысячу восемьсот девяностого, просто относился к своему знанию довольно-таки равнодушно. Полностью равнодушно, совершенно и целиком, если уж быть честным. Кроули тогда было категорически все равно, кто и кого будет убивать и в каких количествах, ему вообще на все было абсолютно плевать, пока люди не изобрели автогонки[25]. Очень быстрая езда на машине неплохо приводила его в чувство. Правда, первое время у него иногда возникал внезапный порыв на полной скорости впилиться в стену, и единственное, что его останавливало — мысль, что новое тело ему за такие фокусы долго не дадут, а в Аду намного хуже и нет даже автогонок и выпивки. А потом он более или менее оклемался. Первая Мировая к тому времени уже закончилась, лет десять как.

Словом, и она сама, и тем более ее предчувствие прошли для Кроули как-то совершенно незаметно… А для ангела вот не прошли. Хотя до сегодняшнего разговора демон был уверен, что Первую мировую тот пережил хоть и тяжко, но, по меньшей мере, в сознании — просто отстранился от людей, то есть, не просто, а сильно отстранился. Так что у него в сороковые даже электричества не было. Но не настолько же! Кроули думал, Азирафеля окончательно доконали только Вторая мировая и творящееся там совсем уж безмерное ублюдство. А он, оказывается, даже Бурскую кампанию не перенес…

На этом месте Кроули наконец смог вернуться мыслью к началу рассказа ангела и даже сопоставить его с воспоминаниями о собственном состоянии к концу позапрошлого века. После чего выпил в три глотка все полбокала коньяка и выпалил:

— Какие еще сорок лет?.. — немедля ощутив себя беспардонным хамом и сволочью. Не был бы — что-нибудь другое бы сказал. Но все другое, которое приходило Кроули в голову сейчас, было и вовсе нецензурным, к тому же витиеватым и трехэтажным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 Розенкрейцеры — изумительная оккультная доктрина, которая действительно началась с шутки, в начале XVII века в Германии, когда неким неизвестным (или неизвестными) были написаны два манифеста розенкрейцеров, а чуть позже — трактат «Химическая свадьба Христиана Розенкрейца». Утверждалось, что сам Розенкрейц, основатель ордена, жил еще в XV веке, а потом 120 лет его наследие оставалось тайным и непознанным. В трактатах сообщалось, что только у членов ордена есть тайное знание об истинном христианстве, однако что это за знание, там сказано не было. И нигде сказано не было. «Первое правило ордена — никому не рассказывать об ордене» — шутка родом оттуда. Еще современники считали, что все это — интеллектуальная игра и мистификация. И если смотреть на дело так, перед нами — совершенно лютый и наглый стеб одновременно над протестантами, раннехристианскими сектами, легендами о тамплиерах и католическим мистицизмом. В общем, очень хорошая шутка. Которую до сих пор регулярно принимают за чистую монету.  
23 Танах — иудейское название Священного Писания, в просторечии — «еврейская Библия». То бишь, Ветхий Завет, в несколько другой, чем у христиан, редакции. Что касается «Песни пеней», авторство которой приписывают царю Соломону, то, в сущности, это один из самых древних дошедших до нас образцов эротической литературы. Или даже порнографической. И это — часть Библии. Серьезно.  
24 Термин «депрессия» придумал психобиолог Адольф Мейер в 1905 году.  
25 Самые первые автогонки прошли во Франции в 1884 году, но до Британии добрались позже, после отмены «Закона красного флага», случившейся в 1985-м. По этому закону перед любым автотранспортом должен был бегать человек с флажком или фонарем в ночное время, предупреждая детей, женщин, кур и лошадей о приближении страшной самоходной повозки. А скорость ее не должна была превышать 2 миль/ч (это около 3,2 км/ч). В общем, по этому поводу Кроули пришлось страдать, как минимум, до 1902 года, когда автогонки наконец впервые прошли и в Британии.


	8. Chapter 8

Азирафель растерянно заморгал, а то, что Кроули пугало до чертиков внутри ангела, стало чуть заметнее. И оно теперь совпадало с его выражением лица — тоже напуганным. Так что Кроули подвинул тарелку с сыром обратно к Азирафелю, а его самого усадил на стул, почти обняв за плечи. Это помогло, тот сразу перестал так сильно пугаться и даже схватил свой коньяк со стола, сделав глоток. Кроули перевел дух и вопросительно уставился на ангела. Вопрос он все же задал и хотел бы услышать ответ.

— Ты не волнуйся только, — выпалил этот занебесный олух, и Кроули сам опустился на стул, машинально призвав его из дома. И только потом вспомнил, что ангел его стула никогда не видел и может удивиться. Но Азирафель вовсе внимания не обратил, потому что как раз допивал коньяк, почти с той же скоростью, что и Кроули до того.

— А ты рассказывай, тогда не буду, — проворчал демон и, забрав у него опустевший бокал, снова его наполнил и сунул обратно.

Ангел уставился на коньяк и сделался очень сконфуженным по совсем уже непонятной для Кроули причине.

— Да я сам виноват. Вбил себе в голову, что ты это для себя… Перепугался, как последний идиот… За тебя... А если бы я не был ангелом, ты бы не просил у меня… Хотя ангелам положено, чтобы вы… Но я не хотел! — ангел говорил бессвязно и очень взволнованно, и Кроули не сразу понял, что тот вообще несет. И про что. Но сопоставлять и экстраполировать демон все-таки был в состоянии, хотя это самое состояние сейчас было далеко от вменяемого.

— Совсем с ума спятил! Такое с собой из-за меня творить! — возмутился Кроули и положил ангелу руки на плечи. Надорвался совсем, еще до всякой Бурской кампании. За одного дурного демона пугаться и ему сочувствовать, вопреки предписаниям Небесной канцелярии. Кроули резко вздохнул, потому что на него упало чувство вины. Большое такое, как булыжник. Стукнуло по голове, провалилось внутрь, прокатилось, царапая, по груди и ухнуло в живот. Он не слышал, не понимал тогда… когда они ссорились. Что Азирафель за него боится и городит это все от страха. Слышал совсем другое. И это из-за него, из-за Кроули… — Ангел… я бы не просил у тебя, если бы ты не был моим другом. И прости… что раньше не пришел тебя спасать.

Удивительным образом, когда он попросил прощения вслух, стало полегче. Теперь, после Недоапокалипсиса, вообще было как-то легче: знать и понимать точно, что они с ангелом друзья и это их собственные отношения, без нависающего над головами начальства и связанных с ним проблем. Даже тогда, в Сент-Джеймс парке, без начальства было бы гораздо проще, чтоб его разорвало, вдруг подумал Кроули. Ангелу проще — не путаться в собственных переживаниях, в которых он продолжал путаться до самого Конца Света. И Кроули казалось, что теперь-то ангел распутался, а он вдруг снова вел себя странно и сообщал какие-то совершенно удивительные новости, которые в голову не влезали. И смотрел тоже странно. И все было не так. Но Кроули хотя бы попросил прощения.

— Я знаю, Кроули, теперь знаю. И не вини себя, пожалуйста, — мягко ответил Азирафель, снова глядя на него с этой своей пронзительной радостью, которая сбивала Кроули с толку с самого начала. — Ты не мог знать, я тебе такого наговорил...

Кроули тупо и молча пялился на ангельский сияющий взгляд и все пытался уместить в себя, что... Что ангел из-за него. И что он «теперь знает», оказывается! Что он там себе знает, дьявол его побери? Кроули себе вообще не представлял, а спрашивать почему-то опасался, хотя пугаться было довольно нелепо. Но он все равно опасался думать, что Азирафель мог высмотреть, когда смотрел вот так… Потому что тоже внимательно следил за его аурой, осенило Кроули — так же, как он сам следил за ангельской. Оттого и смотрел иногда так невыносимо пристально. Интересно, ему-то это зачем? Но ангел не дал ему возможности спросить, сообщив:

— И потом, ты же пришёл. И я увидел, что ты ничего такого не собираешься... Больше не собираешься. И остался со мной, — и улыбка ангела сделалась совсем уж нестерпимо мягкой и радостной. — Твоё присутствие оказалось лучшим лекарством...

Кроули напряженно вздохнул и отпил коньяка. Очень хотелось немедля сказать в ответ что-нибудь ехидное. Потому что после слов ангела в груди и животе сразу сделалось тепло и щекотно — и от этого возникало желание срочно куда-нибудь смыться. В Париж, как в сорок пятом, или на Мадагаскар, как в пятьдесят втором. Не к добру были такие вот ощущения, от которых мысли снова поворачивали во всякие совсем не нужные стороны. И дело, стоило уже признать наконец, было не в танцах, не в прикосновениях и не в чем-то еще: просто мысли Кроули с самой Второй мировой норовили потечь не туда при первой удобной возможности. А иногда даже и при совсем не удобной — честно говоря, момент для предложения смыться вместе к звездам он тогда выбрал предельно идиотский… Хотя не идиотского момента для такого не существовало в принципе.

Он уже тогда, в войну, позволил себе чересчур много лишнего: быть с ангелом — сколько влезет; делать — практически все, что хочется; находиться — настолько близко, насколько получается. Слишком много всего, что вполне сходило за обычную дружескую заботу, пока Азирафелю было плохо. Но к сорок четвертому, когда уже стало понятно, что вся эта бурда идет к своему логическому завершению, а ангел идет на поправку, Кроули мог бы и сообразить, что окончательно расслабился и совесть потерял. И просто откровенно наслаждается происходящим, пользуясь обстоятельствами и удобным предлогом. Потом война кончилась и предлог вместе с ней — и до него наконец с опозданием начало доходить. И он смотался в Париж, от греха подальше. Потому что ему хотелось продолжать торчать рядом с ангелом все время, как раньше, только уже безо всякого повода. А демонам так, определенно, было нельзя.

Согласно собственным оптимистическим представлениям, в Париже Кроули должен был одуматься. Но почему-то ни хрена не вышло, и ему никак не удавалось себя уговорить, что тогда — был совсем особый случай, который больше не повторится. Лучше, чтобы не повторялся и ангела не надо было больше спасать. А если Азирафель в порядке, то никаких поводов позволять себе с ним лишнего нет. И в конце концов Кроули стал придумывать новый повод, не настолько стремный, как предыдущий. И, разумеется, в итоге сделал еще хуже, и намного. И уж потом ничего себе не позволял до самого Апокалипсиса. И после — тоже не позволял. Потому что дело было не в их начальстве, без него все как раз шло просто отлично. Дело было в самом Кроули и в его сворачивающих куда попало мыслях. Исчезнуть от ангела подальше на некоторое время всегда помогало от таких приступов. Только сейчас Кроули не мог, он Азирафеля и на сутки оставить одного не мог, особенно после таких ошеломляющих откровений, поэтому ему хотелось хотя бы съехидничать, чтобы стало полегче. Но тоже как-то не вышло…

— Ничего особенного я тогда не сделал, — пробурчал демон себе под нос, отпил еще коньяка и вскочил на ноги, потому что до него дошло, что можно смыться хотя бы в пределах комнаты. Вон, к граммофону, он музыку до сих пор не включил, хотя собирался.

Подхватив конверт от пластинки, Кроули задумчиво заскользил по ней взглядом. Танго. Здесь все было танго, разумеется: это же Пьяццолла. И как-то это оказалось ни капельки не похоже на «смыться». А все оттого, что он сейчас соображал препаршиво и даже задумался, на что наткнется. И получилось так, будто Кроули, сбежав от одного трудного воспоминания, немедля вляпался в другое — и хрен его пойми, с которым было сложнее. Надо же, ангел начал «знакомство с культурой двадцатого века» с танго… с единственного, что и так уже знал, благодаря Кроули. И демон немедля зачем-то начал думать, что Азирафелю тоже были важны их танцы тогда, и от этого теплое и щекотное снова пробиралось внутрь. Поэтому он тут же сказал себе: это всего лишь проще, начинать с уже известного. Хотя когда они танцевали, именно этих мелодий еще не существовало. Кто бы мог подумать, что танго так долго продержится…

В пятьдесят втором Кроули прекрасно ощущал, что скоро на смену фокстротам, танго и вальсам придет что-то совсем другое, мода была уже на излете. Но Азирафель все равно ни рожна в этом не разбирался, так что прокатило. Ангел даже не сообразил, что Кроули должен был слышать про танго еще в двадцатые. Он и слышал, разумеется, и танцевать еще тогда умел: изображать жизнедеятельность к тому моменту у него получалось довольно убедительно и даже вполне бодро. Ходить, говорить, где-то проводить время, с кем-то общаться, выполнять задания от начальства… Но танго двадцатых все равно вспоминалось ему будто в сером тумане, как и все остальное, что тогда творилось. В пятидесятые Кроули думал, что ему повезло с живучестью этого танца: может, иначе и вовсе не подумал бы про него тогда, как не подумал сейчас про предчувствие Первой мировой. Потому что ему никогда не хотелось думать о том, что происходило с тысячу восемьсот шестьдесят второго по тысячу девятьсот тридцать третий. Ничего хорошего, кроме автогонок, с личной и глубоко эгоистической точки зрения Кроули. Пока в тридцать третьем «Бентли Моторс» не сподобились наконец выпустить машину, которая ему достаточно понравилась, чтобы ее купить[26].

В общем, он мог и не вспомнить про танго, если бы в сороковые мода не вернулась. Ему нужен был повод, чтобы побыть рядом с ангелом — и Кроули нашел повод. Чувствовал он себя при этом отвратительно: оттого, что врет. Не то чтобы у него были проблемы с ложью как таковой, у него с ней все обстояло профессионально хорошо, но врать именно Азирафелю и именно про это было тошно. Просто в отсутствие ангела было еще тошнее. Поэтому он решался на свое изумительно наглое предложение с сорок седьмого года и через пять лет все-таки решился. «И зря», — подумал нынешний Кроули, но тогдашний — был рад, как полный придурок. Он не представлял, чего ждать в ответ, так что изрядно изумился, когда Азирафель с легкостью согласился даже не на танцы, а на что угодно. «Что угодно», безусловно, включало в себя и святую воду тоже, и Кроули не мог об этом не думать. Секунды три. Потом он вспомнил о Сент-Джеймс парке и о том, что без святой воды обойтись как-то проще, чем без ангела. И вернулся к танцам.

Хотя с ними все тоже оказалось нелегко: Кроули постоянно ощущал, что пользуется искренностью и наивностью Азирафеля, которому просто нравилось танцевать. Демон ведь потому именно это и предложил: он помнил разговор про вальс и гавот, разумеется, и подумал, что Азирафеля на это будет не слишком сложно уговорить. И оказался совершенно прав. В общем, ангелу просто нравилось, а Кроули — не просто, а очень сложно. И в этот раз, как и в прошлый, он тоже мог бы понять намного раньше, что дело идет вовсе не туда, куда нужно. Да с самого начала мог бы сообразить! Но ему, как и раньше, было слишком хорошо рядом с ангелом, чтобы как следует соображать… Явившись со своим эпохальным предложением и получив категорическое согласие, вместо нормальных мыслей Кроули после вопроса Азирафеля, нужно ли ему становиться женщиной, принялся размышлять о том, что никогда ангела в женском теле не видел, а это должно быть изумительно красиво. И он такое отменное зрелище в своей жизни упустил! Поэтому Кроули его немедленно в подробностях представил. А потом никак не мог перестать представлять, слишком уж оно выходило… восхитительным.

Вообще-то Азирафель всегда был восхитительным, но к текущему его варианту Кроули за шесть тысяч лет успел привыкнуть, а тот был новым, другим — и одновременно таким же. Словно можно было познакомиться с ангелом заново, еще раз, только уже зная его при этом, как облупленного. И зная, на что смотреть и как, чтобы получить как можно больше удовольствия. Кроули как раз успел решить, что она могла бы быть похожа на ангела с «Мадонны в гроте» Леонардо, только с совсем светлыми волосами, и пытался определиться, с которого варианта картины — парижского или лондонского[27], когда Азирафель огорошил его еще одним внезапным высказыванием. О том, что танго будто специально для ангелов и демонов придумали, потому что там нет разницы, кто какого пола. Не то чтобы Кроули сам об этом не думал, и не то чтобы это не стало одним из главных поводов выбрать именно танго. Но он вовсе не ожидал услышать, как эти его мысли повторяет ангел… А еще у Кроули в этот момент зачем-то совместились в сознании две телесные версии Азирафеля, реальная и воображаемая. И получилось что-то совсем уж невообразимое, практически идеальное. Или даже не практически, а совсем.

И Кроули на него смотрел: в материальном мире, в собственном воображении и эфирным зрением одновременно. Смотрел, смотрел, смотрел… Пока наконец не нашел в себе силы пойти спасаться вином и разглядыванием географических картинок. И вляпался — почти так же, как сейчас. Только тогда он знать не мог, что обнаружит сперва Мадагаскар, а потом — авторство Азирафеля. Кажется, именно этого Кроули и не хватало, чтобы чуть позже окончательно его добить: добавить к сложившемуся в голове образу еще ту пальму и баобабы. Они были категорически нелепые и совершенно восхитительные, такие невозможно… азирафельские. Как практически все, что ангел обычно болтал и делал, и что вызывало у Кроули тяжелые рецидивирующие приступы умиления. Баобабы его тоже умиляли. И приводили в восторг одновременно. И он даже на этом месте не спохватился, напротив, только сильнее обрадовался, что они танцевать будут. Явно уже был совсем не в себе.

Впрочем, они даже танцевали, и даже вполне весело. И можно было таращиться на ангела, сколько влезет. И быть совсем близко, тоже сколько угодно. И под конец Кроули стало казаться, что у него голова сейчас взорвется от такого переизбытка ощущений за жалкие две с половиной минуты времени. А потом Азирафель взял и обнял его. И голова, как Кроули показалось, все-таки взорвалась… По меньшей мере, там что-то безнадежно переклинило и обратно на место уже никогда не встало. Настолько, что беспардонное вранье Кроули насчет танцев, нужных для работы, даже перестало быть совсем уж враньем. Только соблазнять ему хотелось вовсе не каких-то там посторонних смертных. И это совсем ни в какие ворота не лезло, но он все равно не мог прекратить. Ни мысли об этом, ни их танцы. Кроули очень быстро вывел, что если оказаться ближе к ангелу, немедля начинало хотеться быть еще ближе. И чтобы всего было больше: улыбок, слов, прикосновений… всякого, что доходило до пределов дружеского общения, решительно за них выходило и устремлялось в такие дали, о которых Азирафель, возможно, вообще ни разу в своей жизни не задумывался. Потому что он был ангелом, а Кроули — демоном. Вот ему и лезло в голову всякое лишнее, совсем ненужное. Совершенно кошмарное, если вдуматься.

Ангел ему доверял. Боялся довериться, что вполне понятно, оттого, видимо, и отстранялся то и дело, когда они переставали танцевать — но доверял все равно. Когда ведешь партнера в танце, особенно хорошо ощущаешь, насколько тебе доверяют. И, собственно, весь фокус персонального соблазнения ровно в этом и заключается: вызови доверие, а потом, пользуясь им, подсунь другому… что угодно. Что очень нужно тебе, но не слишком-то нужно ему, так что сам он никогда бы не стал. Яблоко, дурную идею, еретическое учение, рецепт абсента или сомнительный выбор. Хотя с абсентом Кроули, пожалуй, изрядно перестарался, но кто же знал, что так выйдет[28] … А с сомнительным выбором… как-то раз взял и передумал. Может, и смог бы довести дело до конца, если бы постарался, хотя тот, кого потом распяли на Голгофе, очень стойко держался. Но Кроули просто не захотел. Так вот, с Азирафелем он и передумывать не намеревался, он не собирался даже начинать. Со всей определенностью Кроули это понял в тот раз, когда в первый и последний раз увидел ее… Она правда была похожа на ангелов с «Мадонны в гроте», на обе версии одновременно. И ни на одну из них: она была намного красивее.

Кроули сам это предложил, потому что потерял уже всякие берега и решил, что можно себе позволить и это тоже… разок полюбоваться. В конце концов, Азирафель на него насмотреться уже успел. Правда, Кроули было решительно непонятно, на что он так воодушевленно таращится, будто раньше никогда демона в женском теле не видел. Хотя это Кроули его не видел, а у него уже была отличная возможность. На что смертные пялились, Кроули прекрасно понимал: мужчины — по большей части, на ноги и задницу, женщины — по большей части, на платье Диор[29], ну и некоторые, разумеется, наоборот. А чего ангел у него в лице созерцал, было неясно. Не косметику же, в конце концов, хотя ее две тысячи лет назад еще не было, конечно. В общем, Кроули недоумевал. И тоже хотел созерцать. И на всякий случай сам перед собой оправдывался, что вести ангела с завязанными глазами будет проще, когда он меньше ростом и меньше весит.

И они танцевали, а Кроули любовался… представлять себе Азирафеля в обоих воплощениях одновременно теперь было совсем легко. И от этого мозги выкипали. И что-то за пределами мозгов, вне тела, тоже выкипало, задорно булькая. Но Кроули все равно вел ангела очень хорошо, потому что она, ничего не видя тут, в материальном мире, могла только опираться на него и следовать за ним. И сентаду эту клятую тоже сделал, как договаривались. Хотя тогда уже понимал, что лучше бы не надо, потому что когда она оказалась совсем близко, Кроули совсем нестерпимо захотелось поцеловать ее… его… ангела. Всего целиком. А тот сидел у него на колене — и продолжал доверять. И ни капли не подозревать о лишних, ненужных и кошмарных мыслях Кроули. И о том, что его ангельским доверием тут беспринципно пользуются — тоже. И Кроули понял, что это уже окончательно чересчур… и хватит. Потому что он находился в шаге от того, чтобы все-таки попытаться… подсунуть Азирафелю то, что нужно ему, демону, и совершенно не нужное самому ангелу. И лучше было все прекратить и смыться на Мадагаскар. Пялиться на баобабы, думая об Азирафеле, и давать себе обещание никогда больше не делать таких вот глупостей. Никогда вовсе.

— Por una cabeza todas las locuras[30] … — Кроули так задумался, что невольно промурлыкал себе под нос то, чего вслух вовсе не хотел. Ту самую песню, под которую они танцевали в самый первый раз. И в самый последний. Впрочем, строчка отлично описывала и то, что творилось тогда, и творящееся прямо сейчас — тоже: еще какое безумие, полное. Кроули покосился на Азирафеля и торопливо добавил: — Последние пятнадцать лет у меня отвратительный акцент в испанском, надо с этим что-то делать… — старательно сделав вид, что он вовсе не думает о том, о чем думает. И перевернул пластинку на другую сторону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 Машина Кроули — это Bentley 3.5 Litre Sports Saloon 1933 года. «Спорт-салоны», они же спортивные седаны, тогда только появились, и эта была одной из первых. Коротко говоря, это машина с нормальным салоном от пассажирского автомобиля и характеристиками от спортивного. Совсем коротко — и удобная, и быстрая.  
27 «Мадонна в гроте» — картина Леонардо да Винчи, изображающая Деву Марию, младенцев Иисуса и Иоанна и ангела на фоне скал. [Первый вариант](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/Leonardo_Da_Vinci_-_Vergine_delle_Rocce_%28Louvre%29.jpg) висит в Лувре, [второй](https://artchive.ru/res/media/img/oy800/work/4a2/252063.jpg) — в Лондонской национальной галерее. Сравнить вблизи лица ангелов можно вот на этой [картинке](https://www.arteworld.it/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/Confronto-particolare-sguardo-angelo-Vergine-delle-rocce-Leonardo-da-Vinci-Louvre-National-Gallery.jpg).  
28 Повальным распространением абсента, а с ним — и абсентозависимости, мы обязаны промышленной революции. Появление конвейерного производства и ректификата (который был в разы дешевле винного спирта) ко второй половине XIX века превратило абсент из экзотической отравы для богатых в массовый дешевый наркотик. В самом начале столетия, когда возникло производство абсента, даже Кроули не мог такого предположить.  
29 Авторы имеют в виду вполне конкретное платье Диор, из коллекции 1952 года, а именно [вот это](https://pleasurephoto.files.wordpress.com/2012/10/bettina-in-sharply-constructed-dress-and-jacket-by-christian-dior-from-his-autumnwinter-collection-of-1952-photo-by-frances-mclaughlin-gill-1952.jpg)  
30 Первые строчки припева “Por una cabeza”. Если забить на игру слов (см. примечание 19), можно перевести как: «Из-за того, что я потерял голову, творится все это безумие».


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Граммофонная игла опустилась на пластинку, и Азирафель с благодарностью улыбнулся своему демону…»  
Astor Piazzolla - Libertango  
<https://yadi.sk/d/AqFGQK6U4psg1A>  
+bonus: Yo Yo Ma - Libertango  
<https://yadi.sk/d/CAbZf472MMsKcg>
> 
> «Почти без перехода началась следующая мелодия, и она был такой же ломкой, но рваные синкопы вынудили Азирафеля, наоборот, замедлиться…»  
Astor Piazzolla - Meditango  
<https://yadi.sk/d/UWwP172ENmIUFQ>

Азирафель и правда пристально следил за своим демоном, чтобы не сделать ему слишком неприятно своими откровениями и переключить его внимание на что-то другое, если понадобится. Из всех событий неслучившегося Конца Света Азирафеля больше всего поразили не Небеса и Ад, и даже не храбрость человеческих детей. Самым ошарашивающим открытием стало то, насколько, оказывается, демон умеет бояться. Каждый раз, когда они друг другу говорили какие-то слова, которые означали примерно ничего, кроме болезненно сильных эмоций, ангел пытался понять своего демона. Снова и снова смотрел на него, искал знакомые черты эфирной сущности Кроули, но каждый раз пристальный взор ангела разбивался о серо-стальной панцирь из паники. Животного ужаса, который, по логике вещей, демону не может быть присущ. Но он был. И если ангел задерживал на нем взгляд, у него самого мысли тоже начинали путаться и он начинал слишком сильно бояться. Но позволить себе так бояться он не мог, потому что Кроули в таком состоянии совсем ничего не соображал. Даже эти свои чудесные метафорические выражения по часу припоминал.

Сквозь панику Кроули было не видно и совсем ничего про него было непонятно. Почему он боится, из-за чего? И как его успокоить? Поэтому ангел очень долго и очень глупо думал, что Кроули боится за себя. Паникует перед лицом наказания. Даже когда демон внезапно посреди ужасно тяжелого разговора позвал Азирафеля удирать вместе к звездам, тот не понял, о чем была эта просьба. Подумал, что Кроули будет просто скучно там одному, вот он и решил взять ангела в попутчики. И еще всякое подумал, что теперь даже припоминать неприятно.

Но Азирафель никак не мог полететь с ним. Потому что Кроули выбрал очень правильный способ соблазнить своего ангела противостоять Антихристу и Великому Замыслу. И с той самой ночи, когда родился Адам, Азирафель постоянно думал о семи миллиардах человек и обо всех остальных живых и не очень существах. Вообще-то ему даже окаменелые кости динозавров было жалко, хоть они и были поддельными. Конечно же, он не мог их бросить. Зато за Кроули — не переживал, особенно после предложения убегать вместе. Ангелу стало ясно, что тот в любом случае вовремя сбежит и все у него будет хорошо. А вот людям сбегать было некуда, даже космонавтам на орбите.

Он начал переживать за Кроули только когда узнал, что об их отношениях стало известно и Аду, и Небесам. Это и вправду было опасно. Не просто потерять Антихриста, а вступить в сговор с ангелом — за такое адское начальство точно сделало бы с Кроули что-то нехорошее. Но тот обо всем этом ангелу не рассказал, а потом в очередной раз от него убежал, так что Азирафель попытался выполнить свой дурацкий план — попытаться дозваться Господа. Мог бы и сразу понять, что Она не станет вмешиваться в кульминацию Игры, которую придумала, может быть, вместе с Первым Словом.

Сейчас Азирафель готов был обругать себя последними словами за то, что начал понимать так медленно и так поздно. Только после своего развоплощения.

Он вернулся на Землю и приготовился долго искать Кроули среди других сущностей. Пробиваться через его панику, к которой даже почти привык. Однако неожиданно это оказалось очень легко. Потому что никакой паники не было. Была глубокая неизбывная печаль. И то самое, красивое, что ангел увидел так ясно в Кроули в тысяча девятьсот сорок первом. Это его защищал панцирь из паники, потому что оно не могло вынести того… что случилось. Когда Кроули подумал, будто потерял Азирафеля, панцирь исчез, а оно… то, что умело так очаровывающе сиять, заплакало вовне. И ангел потом уже догадался, что оно на самом деле плакало внутри весь день, который так и не стал Последним Днем Земли. Плакало из-за ангела, потому что боялось его потерять.

А еще панцирь становился сильнее, когда ангел пытался объясниться. Сияющее и плачущее нечто очень пугалось Азирафеля, если он пытался говорить с ним напрямую. Оно не верило словам. Точнее, панцирь не давал. Слова застревали в шипах на панцире, и ангел даже предполагать боялся, в каком виде они доходили до Кроули. Если доходили вообще. И что самое противное, Азирафель сам пугался слишком сильно. Эти шипы не только от слов защищали, они ранили самого ангела, и он боялся даже шаг навстречу сделать. До слез боялся, хотя при Кроули так и не заплакал ни разу. Несмотря на то, что хотел в тот, Последний день, не раз.

Это тот самый панцирь так ужасно требовал убить ребенка, потому что… Потому что Кроули не мог убить ребенка. Потому что если бы он это сделал, панцирь обернулся бы своими шипами вовнутрь и уничтожил ангела, которым Кроули так давно перестал быть. Панцирь был очень страшный, он пугал Азирафеля до сих пор. Он был нужен, чтобы защищаться от Господа и от ангелов. Ото всех ангелов, и от Азирафеля, и от… него тоже. Ради него Азирафель был готов на что угодно, даже взять в руки оружие. Спасибо Господу, что не позволила его применить. Иначе — Азирафель чувствовал — он и сам отрастил бы поверх своей сути что-то подобное. Но ради него… Ради Кроули Азирафель был готов спуститься в Ад во всех смыслах. И ради его внутреннего ангела.

Да, именно так называл теперь ангел это. То, что любило и сияло, и плакало. Плакало тем сильнее, чем ближе подходил ангел, потому что боялось причинить ему боль шипами, которыми не умело управлять. И заходилось в рыданиях, когда он уходил, потому что... потому что он уходил! Оно было таким прекрасным и таким хрупким, как все прекрасное. Ангел внутренне умирал от сострадания к нему... К этому. Оно было таким же, как у него самого. Потому ангел так глупо и так долго не замечал его. Смотрел на демона, видел тепло и свет и уверенно повторял себе, что все правильно. Он же любит демона, вот его и охватывает это чувство рядом с ним. И свет у ангела тоже есть, вот он и светит… отовсюду. Но все это, и тепло, и свет, было его, демона. И было таким же бесконечным и таким же огромным, как у ангела, и одновременно маленьким и уязвимым. Оно могло сиять, но ему было слишком страшно. Ему было так же плохо от их ссоры в Сент-Джеймс парке, как и Азирафелю — он был в этом полностью уверен.

И это оно так искренне радовалось земным чудесам Мадагаскара тогда, в пятьдесят втором, вдруг пришло понимание к ангелу. Радовалось Творению и прославляло его, вот что Азирафель тогда видел в Кроули и в его удивительной и неожиданной улыбке. Как оно робко сияет вовне — то, что обычно испуганно скрыто внутри. Спасибо Господу и лягушке-помидору, что Азирафель смог в тот день узреть мгновение чуда. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось обнять своего демона. Ангела. Но делать этого пока было нельзя.

Азирафель пока мало понимал про эту часть своего демона. Как перестать ее пугать. Точно знал только, что ее, его, пугает ложь ангела, если демон умудряется ее заметить. А значит, с ним нужно быть максимально искренним и открытым, как бы это ни было сложно. Особенно важно — показывать слабость. Когда ангел слаб, демон остается с ним. Если это искренне. Поэтому Азирафель показал, как ему страшно вспоминать их ссору, и почему именно страшно — потому что знал: демону тоже будет страшно. И ангел пытался облегчить его страх. Говорил, что думал, и подробно, очень подробно отвечал на все вопросы. Формулировал свои реплики как можно точнее. Чтобы в них не было ни капли недосказанности. Сейчас, именно сейчас, он особенно боялся ляпнуть что-то не так. Как он всегда это делал в самые неподходящие моменты.

Все это было очень сложно, но необходимо было продолжать — это ангел очень четко понимал. Ведь разобрался же он, в конце концов, когда именно Кроули начинает злиться, если назвать его добрым! Хотя это тоже было непросто понять. Просто Кроули отрицал не только своего внутреннего ангела, но и все свои моральные принципы целиком. Само их наличие. И стоило хотя бы намекнуть ему, что они у него есть, и намекнуть верно, попав именно в самые его сокровенные искренние взгляды, Кроули вскидывался, как раненый зверь.

Очень сложно было об этом не говорить, потому что ангела все это восхищало. Перед ним стоял самый чистый ангел из всех, каких Азирафель когда-либо встречал — и отказывался признавать себя. Да, у него были черные крылья, и отчитывался он перед Адом, но это совсем не мешало ему творить настолько сияющее добро, что слепило взгляд даже Азирафелю. И ангел всерьез считал, что другие ангелы попросту не увидят Кроули, именно потому, что он умеет так слепяще сиять.

«Ничего особенного ты не сделал. Просто спас мне жизнь и рассудок, и все», — повторил за своим демоном Азирафель и снова улыбнулся. Мягко и, как он надеялся, успокаивающе. Это хрупкое и светящееся напоминало ему дикого рысенка, который видел от других только зло и пинки. Его нужно было успокаивать. Долго. Прежде чем оно убедится, что никто его не ударит, а будут только гладить, и никогда против шерсти.

— Я же понимаю, что тебе тоже было плохо, — сказал Азирафель, наконец подобрав нужные слова. — От того, что я сказал тогда. А я так и не извинился. Это же я думал, что ты собрался накладывать на себя руки, и это был мой долг — дружеский долг — оставаться рядом.

Азирафель подошёл к прилавку и посмотрел список композиций на другой стороне пластинки.

— К сорок первому мне было заметно лучше, чем тебе, — пробурчал Кроули, уставившись на граммофон. Ангел машинально кивнул — он пока этот факт себе никак не объяснил. Возможно, Кроули просто сильнее его? У ангела сначала были люди, и он держался за их души. А потом за них стало невозможно держаться, и ангел перестал, и держаться ему стало не за что. И он упал. Не совсем Упал, а просто упал духом, и выбраться сам не мог. А Кроули как-то смог! Хотя его отчаяние было столь же глубоким, раз Азирафель видел его следы даже в семидесятые. И это ангела беспокоило до сих пор. Что Кроули было очень плохо, а он ему никак не помог.

Кроули, пока Азирафель размышлял, торопливо глянул на него, тут же отвел взгляд и добавил:

— Люди вовремя придумали автомобили, знаешь… Скорость очень освежает. В общем, я нормально справился, и даже не развоплощался ни разу. Не переживай, — он щелкнул пальцами и уже совсем другим тоном, уверенным и нарочито бодрым, сказал: — Так! Вот это достаточно немрачно. Совсем не мрачно. И отлично.

Граммофонная игла опустилась на пластинку, и Азирафель с благодарностью улыбнулся своему демону. Все-таки он объяснил! Увидел, что ангел переживает за него, и объяснил. Утешил, как умел. Ангел с досадой подумал, что и правда выбил почву у Кроули из-под ног тогда, в сорок первом, когда предположил, что он мог разбить автомобиль и часто их менять. Машина вытащила его из серой паутины, как Кроули вытащил своего ангела. Она должна была быть и была одной-единственной. Теперь ангел был благодарен и машине тоже. За то, что она была с Кроули, когда ангел не мог.

Он помолчал, слушая музыку, и снова сказал то, что чувствовал, и то, что Кроули, вроде бы, испугать было не должно:

— Очень красиво.

Демон медленно развернулся и уставился на Азирафеля, а потом так же медленно кивнул.

— Жалко… что он ее только в семидесятые написал, — проговорил он, будто с трудом подбирая слова, еще несколько секунд посверлил ангела взглядом, а потом уставился вверх и вбок, будто заметил что-то очень важное на перилах галереи второго этажа.

Азирафель с состраданием наблюдал за ним и вспоминал, как тяжело было Кроули от их танцев в пятидесятые. Он замирал от того, что ангел был с ним, весь, целиком, но одновременно считал, что столько ангела не заслужил. Демонам не полагается. Будто любовь можно заслужить или получить обманом, или в награду за подвиг, как медаль. Бедный-бедный демон. И теперь ангел даже не представлял, сколько душевных сил потребовалось Кроули, чтобы просто намекнуть на то, что ему хотелось снова получить…

В пятьдесят втором Азирафель поверил, что Кроули пришел разучивать танго. А теперь, когда он сам углубился в историю этого танца, уже точно знал, что демон лгал, и довольно неуклюже. И, кроме того, уже умел тогда его танцевать. Сердце Азирафеля разрывалось от сочувствия сейчас. Бедному, несчастному демону был нужен повод, чтобы провести время с ангелом. И очевидно, он долго решался — едва успел до того, как мода на танго прошла.

Он, наверное, думал, что ангелу просто нравится танец, а сам Кроули тут совершенно ни при чем. Хотя если бы демон мог разумно рассуждать на эту тему, он бы догадался, что будь это так, Азирафель просто пошел бы в клуб латиноамериканских танцев, когда Кроули решил прекратить их занятия. Но там, с людьми, все было совсем не так, и Азирафель от них убежал почти в ужасе, решив, что танцевать танго будет только с Кроули, если он когда-нибудь снова захочет.

Однако находить нужные слова становилось все сложнее. Такие слова, которые бы не напоролись на шипы. Возможно, их вовсе не существует, пока существует этот страшный доспех из страха у Кроули на душе. Демону проще выражать отношение без слов. Значит будет лучше перейти на язык действий. Когда они танцуют, Кроули не прячется за панцирь, и ему будет легче понять, что он не должен просить, чтобы получить себе ангела. Тот просто у него уже есть, и все. Поэтому Азирафель тепло улыбнулся и ответил на робкий намек Кроули, вдруг сильно заволновавшись, потому что демон мог опять испугаться — продолжить пугаться:

— Мне нравилось танцевать с тобой. Знаешь... если тебе тоже нравилось, для этого больше не нужен повод.

Кроули перестал созерцать перила, снова впился в ангела взглядом и стоял, ничего не говоря и не двигаясь, какое-то время, будто напряженно думал, что ответить. Потом вздернул вверх бровь и сделал несколько шагов вперед, на середину зала, нарочито вальяжной даже для него самого походкой, все это время не сводя глаз с Азирафеля.

Ангел быстро, в такт этой стремительной и плавной мелодии, подошел к Кроули и, взяв его за руку, положил свою ему на спину, а потом уверенно и мягко повел по кругу. Он продолжал улыбаться, тепло и открыто глядя ему в глаза. И дальше, глубже. Смотрел на… это. Оно было таким красивым и завораживало его. Азирафелю хотелось быть для него не страшным, чтобы оно не пряталось. Хотелось проявлять заботу и беречь его, так же как берег его, ангела, Кроули.

Тот тоже смотрел. Следовал в танце, послушно, может, даже слишком послушно для себя самого — и смотрел. Так же завороженно, как когда-то раньше, в конце их самого первого танца. Азирафель даже забеспокоился, что Кроули снова дышать забудет, но пока что с этим все было в порядке. Хотя Азирафель не был уверен, что тело Кроули сейчас двигается полностью сознательно: оно помнило танец, ощущало Азирафеля и его движения, а весь остальной демон — просто смотрел на ангела, словно полностью стал этим взглядом.

Азирафель ускорял шаги, потому что к концу ускорялся темп, а еще продолжал волноваться, потому что эта, первая композиция, не желала успокаиваться к завершению. В ней звенел и дрожал упорный нерв, и танец невольно делался таким же. Но ангел ощутил, что ему так даже лучше, потому что именно это он и чувствовал: непроходящее волнение и беспокойство за Кроули. А теперь их еще и можно было выразить без слов — которых демон пугался, потому что не умел на них отвечать вслух.

Почти без перехода началась следующая мелодия, и она был такой же ломкой, но рваные синкопы вынудили Азирафеля, наоборот, замедлиться. Потому что нужно было позаботиться о Кроули — он, судя по ауре, вовсе отказался хоть как-то осмысливать, что сейчас творится. Поэтому ангел крепче обхватил Кроули за талию, вынудив его закинуть руку ему за шею, чтобы удобнее держаться, и дальше демону шагать было уже не нужно, и вообще ничего делать было не нужно. Только отдыхать в танцевальном объятии. Потому что демон очень устал. От отсутствия в его жизни ангела. Настолько сильно устал, что даже этого не чувствовал.

Азирафель мягко и четко шагал вокруг него, бережно поворачивая Кроули вокруг своей оси, и делал танец сам, так что за его ногами было трудно уследить. Он напомнил самому себе своего демона в этот момент, который постоянно обходил его по кругу, как будто окружал собой — и наверняка не знал, как успокаивает этим ангела. Своим постоянным присутствием везде, вокруг и всегда. Ангелу хотелось, чтобы Кроули тоже почувствовал — ангел всегда будет с ним и никуда не денется. Что бы демон ни говорил, и что бы ни делал.

Кроули не способен сделать ничего, что могло бы оттолкнуть Азирафеля, а слова… Вряд ли теперь, после Апокалипсиса, демон сможет вновь сказать что-то подобное тем ужасным проклятиям Замыслу Господа в беседке, от которых у Азирафеля чуть сердце не разорвалось и он наговорил в ответ много столь же кошмарных глупостей. Теперь Кроули точно так не скажет, ведь он тоже понял Замысел. А если обратит свои проклятия не Господу, а Небесам, после того, как те позволили себе обойтись с ними обоими, ангел готов был повторить за ним любые самые грязные ругательства.

Демон просто позволял себя вести, потом вдруг неровно вздохнул и первое, что сделал — закрыл глаза. И уткнулся лбом Азирафелю в висок и шагнул вслед за его шагом. Шагнул снова. Продолжил движение. Не открывая глаз, не отстраняясь. Крепко вцепившись ангелу в плечо, намного крепче, чем нужно было в танце. Так, словно боялся, что Азирафель прямо сейчас исчезнет, что все это прекратится.

Тут ангел чуть было не сделал глупость — ему невыносимо захотелось просто обнять демона, обеими руками сжать в объятиях и начать говорить вслух что-то идиотское вроде «все будет хорошо», «я тебя люблю», «я здесь, с тобой», и тому подобное. Но всего этого нельзя было делать. Все еще нельзя, чтобы демону не стало снова плохо. Хорошо, что мелодия наконец замедлилась и полилась неспешной равнинной рекой, так что его заминки Кроули, скорее всего, не заметил. Разве что участившееся дыхание и судорожный вздох, похожий на всхлип, с которым Азирафель тоже закрыл глаза и крепче стиснул руку у него на талии, почти вжимаясь в своего демона всем телом и делая объятие еще ближе. И осторожно, очень медленно — словно вопросительно — опять повел его в следующий шаг. Раз уж Кроули показал, что готов тоже что-то делать в танце.

Тот шумно вздохнул в ответ — и опять шагнул следом, одновременно подаваясь навстречу, словно даже той близости, которая сейчас была у них, ему не хватало. Вздохнул снова. И уткнулся в щеку Азирафеля носом. Шагнул еще раз, вслед за ангелом, потом шагнул сам, в ритм музыки, не сбиваясь с танца.

Ангел остановился — потому что так решил. Было можно. А еще зачем-то нужно. С закрытыми глазами он погрузился в ощущение эфирной сущности Кроули, и ему внезапно стало очень мало этого ощущения. Хотелось еще. Чтобы Кроули тоже был везде.

Он невольно опустил голову, зарываясь лицом в ворот его пиджака, наклонился вместе с Кроули вперед, выставив одну ногу, и медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси. Крепко, очень крепко сжимая своего демона в объятиях.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astor Piazzolla - Meditango  
<https://yadi.sk/d/UWwP172ENmIUFQ>
> 
> «Граммофон за спиной всхлипнул на середине такта — и заиграл что-то протяжное, щемящее…»  
Astor Piazzolla - Oblivion  
<https://yadi.sk/d/GD2x6Ui7zckXHA>

Все было очень хорошо, потому что реальность сейчас состояла из ангела. Тот был везде, вокруг — и кроме него больше почти ничего не было. Только музыка. Она была замечательной вещью, это из-за нее, благодаря ей, ангела оказалось так много, без нее никогда раньше не было, а теперь был… Когда играла музыка — было можно столько ангела, он точно знал это из одного старого воспоминания. Хотя там, в воспоминании, ангела было все-таки меньше. Все равно недостаточно. И одновременно чересчур. Вот так было там. А теперь было достаточно наконец, и почему-то не слишком. Он это ощущал всем собой — что сейчас не слишком, хотя раньше было. Что там, где прежде не получалось соприкоснуться, не выходило даже оказаться слишком близко… Там теперь тоже был ангел, рядом, совсем рядом. Реальность состояла из него и музыки, и ничего прекраснее себе представить было невозможно. Когда снаружи больше ничего не мешало этому — было упоительно хорошо. Почти совсем, но не до конца, потому что все еще мешало внутри… сильно, кололо и жгло. А он все никак не мог ухватить его, уплывая на волнах ангела прочь. Было слишком замечательно, чтобы его ощущать, чтобы хотеть почувствовать. Но оно мешало. И уплыть окончательно никак не получалось тоже. И он дернулся назад, вглубь себя, чтобы дотянуться. И смог. «Демонам — разве можно так близко к ангелам?.. Разве можно?..»

Кроули резко распахнул глаза, тут же крепче вцепившись в Азирафеля, потому что мог бы и упасть, так резко вернув себе полноценное ощущение физического тела. До этого момента он осознавал себя здесь довольно смутно: что он точно знал — что ангел был тут так же близко, как и там, по-другому и быть не могло, если там настолько рядом, так тут и тем более. Это казалось чем-то само собой разумеющимся. И становиться как можно ближе к нему в ответ — тоже. А вот теперь Кроули наконец ясно видел, где они находятся, что делают и в какой… причудливой позе. Следом пришло понимание, что они в ней уж точно не благодаря ему, Кроули, оказались. Хотя это было бы логично. Но вряд ли он был на такое способен… Нет, реагировать он очень даже был способен, и довольно бурно. Но проявлять инициативу — очень вряд ли. Он бы не смог, не стал, это Кроули знал точно, хоть и не до конца понимал, что с ним происходило тут, пока он был… там, где был. Там, где было очень много ангела. И это «много ангела» тоже вовсе не он, Кроули, сделал: он бы никогда не решился первым приблизиться. Даже тут. А тем более — там. А тем более — настолько.

Азирафель ощущал, что тонет в море из Кроули, а музыка не кончалась и не кончалась. Погрузившись всем своим существом в это красивое и сияющее звездами нечто, он чувствовал, что летит, как не летал с Начала времен. Оно — нечто — нуждалось в этом полете, и ангел обязан был быть с ним, никогда не оставлять его в одиночестве.

Там, наверху, было звенящее Ничто и ослепительная суть Бытия, куда стремились все смертные, но могли попасть только их слова и их музыка, которым суждено остаться в вечности. Там звучали скрипка и аккордеон, звучало танго Пьяццоллы. И еще — летел ангел впервые с Начала времен. Теперь здесь все было не так. Тогда Время еще не было создано и вокруг сияли первые Слова Творения, а сейчас — бесконечная улыбка Господа, и единственный, ради кого стоило существовать.

Азирафель летел, обняв собой, окружив всем своим существом сияющее и прекрасное, которое отвечало ему столь же крепкими объятиями, впервые не пытаясь исчезнуть от пристального взгляда. Ангел держал его и нес на руках, как самую чистую душу для Рая, успокаивал и утешал, чтобы оно больше не пугалось. Оно боялось упасть, и оно тоже не было здесь так долго, так бесконечно долго. Так же долго оно не могло дышать полной грудью, не смело ощущать себя целым, потому что считало себя недостойным. Но сейчас ему не нужно было бояться, ведь ангел летит с ним, и с ангелом полет для него не превратится в падение никогда. Ангел шептал слова восхищения, которые говорил про себя вечность, а теперь осмелился сказать вслух. Повторял, что видел его, всегда видел, с момента, когда Времени еще не было, но уже были звезды. Видел — и любил.

И оно поверило Азирафелю. Доверилось его рукам, словам, глазам и его крыльям. И вокруг, везде, повсюду и всегда бесконечную тьму Ничего медленно растворил мерцающий свет звезд, окружил ангела, обнял и засветился так, что хотелось слиться с этим светом, стать единым целым. И Азирафель потянулся к нему еще сильнее, чтобы быть еще ближе, так близко, как только могут быть две частицы Создателя.

А физическая оболочка следовала за настойчивым требованием эфирной сущности, и делала… что-то очень нужное. Это все еще было танго. Все еще был молчаливый разговор. Только совсем на другом уровне близости. Азирафель не следил за телом, он видел только того, другого. Который должен был быть настолько рядом, насколько возможно. Сливаться сущностями, аурами. Всем.

Тело Азирафеля подхватывало тело Кроули под бедра обеими руками, подняв над полом, забиралось губами, языком и зубами за ворот его рубашки, чтобы целовать, лизать и кусать. Трепетало в восторге от ответной страсти, от того, как другое тело податливо вжимается в него, желая того же самого. Тело ощущало прикосновения других рук, губ в ответ и снова отвечало на них, продолжало движения этого танца, чтобы подаваться глубже, сильнее, до боли и наслаждения, когда уже нельзя различить, что чувствуешь, а просто летишь. Или падаешь. Но вместе.

Кроули вцепился в Азирафеля, и ангел тоже распахнул глаза, а потом округлил их еще шире, невольно крепче прижав к себе демона. Потому что понял, что держит его на руках, и вполне может уронить от удивления. Покачнувшись, он сделал пару шагов, и бережно усадил Кроули на прилавок, подхватив под спину и продолжив обнимать. Больше он сейчас ни на что был не способен. Говорить — особенно.

Меньше всего он ожидал вот этого, когда погрузился всем сознанием в эфир. Не мог не погрузиться, потому что там происходило самое важное! Так он считал. И теперь… был не так уверен в этом. И не знал, что и думать. Ошибся он или нет, что не следил за своим телом? Оно натворило такое! Когда они танцевали тогда, в пятидесятые, ангел так тоже делал, и его тело себе ничего подобного не позволяло! Отключить чересчур тревожное сознание на время танго даже полезно, чтобы не мешать телу танцевать. И его тело послушно танцевало, и очень даже неплохо. А сейчас Азирафель понятия не имел, как отреагирует Кроули. Насколько он теперь испугается?

В начале вечера Кроули отшатнулся даже от намека на недружеское прикосновение. Азирафеля так растрогали его забота и беспокойство, что он с трудом сдержал себя в руках и не коснулся его щеки. Остановился именно потому, что Кроули собрался отстраниться от его руки, и Азирафель тут же отошел чуть назад. Он старался проявлять свои чувства как можно осторожней. Как если бы его, ангела, чувства были питательной пищей, а демон — умирающим от истощения. Слишком явные и резкие признаки глубокой симпатии действовали на него, как истекающая соком запеченная баранья нога на ослабленный организм. То есть, могли его попросту убить. Или убить их отношения, что совершенно одно и то же. Ангел совсем не зря испугался за Кроули в пятидесятые, и сейчас тоже продолжал пугаться. Только лечение теперь выбрал иное. Как для умирающего от голода подходящей едой был бы слабый бульон, так и Азирафель просто стал показывать свои чувства очень аккуратно, чтобы Кроули не стало чересчур страшно.

А сейчас, когда внезапно и ненарочно получилось вот так, Азирафель понятия не имел, как Кроули воспримет его настолько явную инициативу на сближение. Воспримет ли в принципе как инициативу, или как грубые домогательства? Он же боится близости, а близости с ангелом боится еще сильнее! Вдруг это будет слишком для него? Вдруг Азирафель разрушил не метафорическую дистанцию, а последние капли доверия демона к себе?

Разумеется, ангел не сделал ничего, чего бы Кроули сам не хотел. Он смутно помнил, что тело Кроули почти накинулось на его тело, стоило только коснуться его губами. Ну и что с того? Голодный тоже накинется на ту самую опасную для него баранью ногу, это не значит, что не надо отставить тарелку со слишком тяжелой едой подальше… Или так тоже было бы неправильно? Азирафель совсем запутался и оказался не в силах продолжать распутываться. Снова не понимал, что можно, а что нельзя, будто они только познакомились. И все опять стало мучительно непонятно.

Граммофон за спиной всхлипнул на середине такта — и заиграл что-то протяжное, щемящее. От чего тоже хотелось перестать думать, прямо сейчас. Впрочем, ангел и так не думал, просто потрясенно смотрел в желтые глаза напротив и продолжал обнимать своего демона… ангела на всех уровнях бытия сразу. Единственное, что ему оставалось, чтобы помочь Кроули не бояться. Помочь Кроули не бояться близости — показать ему максимальную близость.

Азирафель держался за своего демона. Держал его и не выпускал. Потому что больше ему держаться было не за что.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astor Piazzolla - Oblivion  
<https://yadi.sk/d/GD2x6Ui7zckXHA>

Когда музыка сменилась, резко и вдруг, Кроули чуть над прилавком не подбросило. Это был… добивающий удар молотком прямо в лоб. В придачу ко всему остальному, которое он еще осознать толком не успел. Вообще никак не успел. По правде сказать, сначала Кроули был уверен, что у них получится просто потанцевать и все, и ничего особенного не случится. Они делали так раньше и теперь тоже могут, раз уж Азирафель сказал, что не против. Ангел любил танцевать, очевидно. И друзья вполне могут вместе танцевать, тоже очевидно. «Друзья вполне могут» — это была одна из отточенных годами формулировок, которая спасала Кроули постоянно. Друзья вполне могут вместе ходить в ресторан, забегать друг к другу в гости, даже лететь на Альфу Центавра тоже могут… Потрясающее множество всего, что можно себе позволить.

Принцип вранья, которым пользовался Кроули, был не сложнее, чем принцип соблазнения: слова могут иметь множество значений, главное — вовремя приписать им нужное, накрепко его запомнить и в дальнейшем только эти слова только в таком значении и использовать. Например, «очень заманчивая идея» в словаре Кроули означало: «Нечто, во что стоит только впутаться — и ты сто процентов окажешься в Аду, если только тебе вдруг каким-то чудом не придет в голову светлая мысль вовремя выпутаться обратно». А «лучший друг» в нем же означало: «Кто-то, кто нужен тебе абсолютно целиком и полностью, от кончика носа до кончиков крыльев, физически, метафизически и как угодно, но ты не можешь и не имеешь права себе позволить быть к нему слишком близко, так что радуйся счастливой возможности просто околачиваться рядом и, твою мать, не смотри на него так, ты же демон, а он ангел». Кроули вызубрил правильное значение слов очень старательно, так что называть Азирафеля «лучшим другом» не составляло ему никакого труда. Даже в горящем книжном магазине отработанный столетиями метод не дал сбоя. Словом, Кроули решил, что лучшие друзья вполне могут потанцевать вместе разок. Или даже два.

А потом ангел подошел, положил руку ему на талию — и что-то случилось. Так неожиданно и стремительно, что Кроули не успел даже испугаться. Будто у него в сознании разом выгорели все предохранители, которые худо-бедно продержались даже перед лицом Апокалипсиса… Но, кажется, сегодняшних новостей и откровений им оказалось многовато. И в Кроули разом хлынули, как прорвавшая плотину река, все эмоции, желания, ощущения, от которых он так долго и старательно бегал. Это был совершенно необратимый процесс, потому что предохранители сгорели к чертям и ничего держать внутри больше не собирались. Оно затапливало Кроули целиком, и он никак не контролировал происходящее. И почти ничего не соображал.

Единственное, что он продолжал осознавать со всей ясностью — что никогда не сделает ничего, чего Азирафель не хочет. Никогда и ни за что. Даже предлагать не будет, не говоря уже… хоть о чем-нибудь еще. Перед Апокалипсисом он достаточно напредлагал… и наделал. И чуть не потерял ангела. Следовало признать, что это была паника. Она заставляет совершать беспорядочные и опасные вещи, приводящие к кошмарным последствия. Так что Кроули решил, что лучше всего, если страшно, на всякий случай не делать ничего, во избежание. А сейчас ему было страшно — от одного воспоминания об этом. Поэтому он не делал вовсе ничего, на всякий случай. Только следовал за Азирафелем в танце. Ангел сказал, что хочет танцевать и танцует с ним — значит, это можно. Ангел стал ближе — значит, это можно тоже, прижаться сильнее, а потом еще сильнее, раз ангел не отстраняется, а наоборот. Можно. Ощущать его так близко, как всегда хотелось ощущать, почти всем телом, и не только им… Кроули ощущал Азирафеля всем собой, и чем дальше — тем больше, потому что он становился ближе и ближе… и ближе… Это совершенно точно было слишком близко, уже десять раз слишком. Но Кроули сейчас не в силах был отказаться, если ангел ему позволял.

Последнее, что он запомнил более или менее четко — как его шеи вдруг коснулись губы ангела, и ровно тут его совсем сорвало. Он больше не мог вовсе никак себя контролировать, и оставаться на физическом плане реальности тоже не мог. Потому что ему оказалось чересчур, всего было чересчур много, чтобы ощущать его через одно только тело. Кроули еще успел осознать, как впивается губами в ответ, как судорожно и жадно прижимает ангела к себе, а потом очутился там… очень высоко. В последний раз он туда забирался еще до Начала времен. А после… ему всегда было слишком страшно. Сильнее, чем перед Апокалипсисом: здесь он совсем уж сильно чувствовал, как Падает. А это было страшно всегда, еще недавно он сказал бы, что страшнее всего на свете, но теперь он точно знал, что страшнее всего на свете — потерять ангела. Поэтому теперь он снова оказался здесь. Потому что больше не был тут один, он был с ангелом. С ним даже Падать было… можно. Переносимо. Хотя все равно страшно, и от этого хотелось вцепиться в ангела крепче, вжаться в него всем собой. Быть еще ближе, совсем ближе… Потому что и это теперь было можно. А потом оказалось, что когда ангел так близко… то можно вдруг перестать Падать. И страшно быть перестало, сделалось упоительно хорошо.

Все, что Кроули ясно понимал о творящемся внизу — что там с их телами происходит то же самое, что происходит с ними наверху. И это тоже было упоительно хорошо. Но теперь Кроули представлял все случившееся здесь, в материальной реальности, крайне мутно в целом, а в деталях — очень фрагментарно. И это было даже как-то досадно: если уж он только что совершил самую чудовищную вещь в своей жизни, которой боялся больше всего, ему хотелось хотя бы помнить ее как следует везде. А не только обрывки, судя по которым, если бы он вытворил что-то в таком роде со смертным, ему в Аду полагалась бы премия, за особую изощренность… Что Кроули полагалось за подобное с ангелом, ему и думать было страшно. Но он честно сознался сам себе, что воспоминания были приятные… о том, как ангел… сделал то… чего, по мнению Кроули, не мог в принципе никогда… даже захотеть…

На этом месте Кроули на какое-то время намертво заклинило. Он просто гонял по кругу одну за другой мысли. Что это не Кроули вытворил, а они вытворили. И ангел первый начал. И не только тут, но еще и там… Там. А Кроули все это время до смерти боялся, что если хотя бы дернется, чтобы настолько приблизиться, их отношения на этом и закончатся. Потому что Азриафель не хочет и ему это не нужно. А оказывается… Он сделал над собой заметное усилие, чтобы двинуться в рассуждении дальше, все еще продолжая медленно осознавать, что ангел на самом деле захотел. Сам. Первым. Захотел. И что теперь?.. Как?.. Ведь было еще второе, которого Кроули боялся тоже. Которое заключалось в том, что им просто нельзя… Не из-за долбаного Небесного начальства или какой-нибудь выдуманной человеческой глупости, разумеется. Нельзя — потому что они ангел и демон. Ангелы наверху, демоны внизу. Ангелы летают, демоны падают. Несовместимые вещи. Потому что их нельзя совместить, так уж в мире все устроено… Кроули думал об этом, а звучащая музыка всверливалась ему прямо в голову, как дрель. Заставляя ощущать вовсе не то, о чем он сейчас думал, совсем другое. Ощущать, как они с ангелом… совмещаются, прямо в эту секунду.

Ему казалось, что мелодия играет прямо на нервах его физического тела, прямо на эмоциях и там, дальше, выше, на каких-то еще струнах, которые у него, оказывается, были, хотя Кроули об этом даже не подозревал. И главное — он наверняка знал, про что именно играют сейчас на нем самом эту музыку. Точнее, про кого. Тот стоял прямо перед ним, взъерошенный, будто Кроули его только что разбудил, ввалившись в магазин, в каком-нибудь сорок третьем или сорок четвертом, и таращился совершенно обалдевшим взглядом. И Кроули не понимал, какого дьявола… или какого господа… Зачем они вообще ссорились в Сент-Джеймс парке и потом снова, перед Апокалипсисом. Зачем ему, глупому демону, нужны были какие-то еще доказательства, зачем он давил, выбивал, требовал «сделай это для меня» — и совсем не видел этого взгляда, в котором ясно читалось ровно одно: страх, что Кроули куда-нибудь денется, что с ним что-нибудь случится…

Ничего не видел, ничего не замечал. Был полным, совершенно сферическим идиотом. Пытался вытребовать себе немного ангела, когда у него и так уже был весь ангел, целиком. Вот как сейчас — был. И обнимал, как-то совершенно немыслимо обнимал, тоже сразу везде, на всех слоях бытия, где на Кроули продолжала играть музыка. И он тоже обнял, одновременно руками и ногами физического тела, притянув ангела к себе, близко и крепко, и дальше, выше, там, где у него были крылья, которыми тоже можно обнимать… черные. И цвет совершенно им не мешал обнимать так, как нужно. Ничего не мешало. Никому не было плохо и не происходило ничего страшного оттого, что они сейчас были настолько рядом… Потому что…

Кроули снова несколько застрял на своей мысли. Она отчего-то давалась ему с трудом. Возможно, оттого что музыка продолжала играть, и он весь вибрировал ей в такт, и это чувство, чувства, очень много чувств — захлестывали его целиком. Цвет крыльев ничему не мешал… И меняться с Азирафелем заданиями сотнями лет подряд ничего не мешало… И ничего не мешало ему, Кроули, в ту войну… Он ничего такого не делал, разумеется… Просто он хорошо знал, как разговорить практически любого человека, и если человек вдруг, проговорившись в порыве откровенности, сказал, что больше всего на свете хотел бы придумать, как переправить отсюда хотя бы парочку еврейских детей в нейтральную Швейцарию… Ну, Кроули практически ничего не стоило придумать ему десяток отличных способов минут за пятнадцать… Послушай, приятель, там есть футбольное поле на самой границе, если дети вдруг убегут за мячиком прямо в Швейцарию[31] — это будет чистая случайность, правда ведь?.. Никто ничего не заметит… Словом, Кроули с этим славным будущим святым просто немного поболтал, потому что Кроули не очень-то любил, когда убивают детей. И цвет крыльев этому разговору не мешал. Ничему не мешал.

Музыка рванула вверх — и впилась в него как-то особенно сильно, пронзительно и насквозь. Кроули резко вздохнул и только сейчас, с изрядным запозданием, сообразил, что царапина, которую он случайно оставил на пластинке, была с другой стороны, а граммофон зачарованный и всегда должен работать идеально… И поднял взгляд к потолку. «А вдруг я смущаюсь, об этом Ты не подумала, когда смотрела?» — мысленно поинтересовался Кроули, постаравшись, чтобы это звучало ехидно. Сам не зная, про что спрашивает… то ли про это вот, что творилось сейчас, то ли про тот слишком «добрый» для него разговор в оккупированной Франции. Про все сразу. Вообще-то музыка Пьяццоллы была последним, что он ожидал от Нее услышать. То есть, он вообще ничего не ожидал от Нее услышать в принципе никогда, но если отвлеченно представлять, это точно был бы не Пьяццолла. Впрочем, если вдуматься, это и был не совсем он. Потому что Кроули продолжал совершенно точно Знать, о чем играет музыка. Что именно она играет на нем. Не улавливал эмоции, не вспоминал ассоциации, просто Знал — и все.

Музыка играла его чувства, все, которые были… а он их чувствовал. Все, целиком и сразу. И перестать не мог. И про Нее тоже. И самым неожиданным образом, Кроули сейчас про Нее не испытывал ничего, кроме бесконечного, огромного, как океан, как небо Изумления. Все остальное было куда поверхностнее, даже его обида, которая длилась дольше, чем время… А в самой глубине — только это. Которое он почти никогда не ощущал, потому что… ну, потому что не хотел и все. Скажем, Кроули прекрасно знал, что Она всегда смотрит, и на него тоже, разумеется. Но как-то абстрактно, и раньше ему в голову не приходило задумываться, как Она к тому конкретному, что видит, относится, а теперь вот… Задал, в лучших своих традициях, идиотский вопрос про смущение. И вдруг подумал очень внезапную и неожиданную для себя мысль, что он шесть тысяч лет только и делает, что про все это смущается: про то, что помнит всю человеческую музыку со времен Месопотамии, про «добрые дела», про отношения с ангелом... И пора уже прекращать наконец. И ему внезапно стало намного легче, настолько, что даже способность произносить звуки человеческого языка вернулась.

Кроули снова посмотрел на Азирафеля — и немедленно изрек первую же невероятную глупость, которая пришла ему в голову.

— Кажется, это было не совсем танго…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 История с футбольным полем — совершенно реальная. Так переправлял еврейских детей из Франции в Швейцарию член французского Сопротивления Жорж Луанже. У него были и другие замечательные способы, тоже вполне достойные того, чтобы приписать их Кроули. Очень находчивый был человек. К слову, то, что еврейских детей из Франции в принципе нужно было вывозить — многое говорит нам о вишистах. И о том, за что их Кроули так невзлюбил.


	12. Chapter 12

Азирафель открыл рот и сразу закрыл. Дар речи куда-то делся и возвращаться не собирался. И способность осознавать свои чувства, вообще хоть что-то! Потому что играла эта… это что-то волшебное, и Кроули обнял ангела в ответ. Обнял, а не оттолкнул в страхе и отвращении. И не сказал, что они только на танец договаривались! И он больше не желает ангела видеть, раз тот себе подобное позволяет! А ведь ангел сам твердо постановил, что не станет решать за Кроули, что ему лучше. И вот, тело взяло и решило за него — что ему надо… вот так с Кроули поступить. Даже без внятно произнесенного согласия. Идиотскому телу казалось, что это танго. Хотя оно даже непохоже! Ну ладно… немного похоже. Тоже… коммуникация.

Пока происходило и длилось объятие, ангел ничего внятного не мог подумать. Совсем. И теперь тоже, никак не мог выбрать, что же ответить. И надо ли извиняться, если Кроули не злится? Он смотрел и смотрел на Кроули, как до этого смотрел, сразу на всего. Это было ослепительно красиво — единственное, что ангелу удалось осознать.

Там, где были их физические тела, Кроули наклонился ближе к Азирафелю, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови и вглядываясь в лицо, взъерошил рукой волосы, положил ладонь ему на щеку, медленно провел пальцами до подбородка. Наклонился совсем близко — и прикоснулся губами к губам, всего на несколько секунд. А потом взял и сказал нечто совершенно для Кроули невообразимое:

— Ангел… ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю, правда?..

Азирафель судорожно выдохнул, все еще не в силах говорить, но продолжая смотреть на Кроули во все глаза. Его вдруг накрыло огромное, как небо, облегчение, и пришла внезапная мысль, что можно уже не держать. Ничего не держать. Кроули тоже можно отпустить — и он никуда не денется. Нигде не денется, ни там, где они летели среди звезд, ни здесь, где почему-то случилось странное «нетанго».

«Да не боится он близости! Он боится, что его оттолкнут!» — вдруг пришла в голову более связная мысль. Чувство вины снова шевельнулось в нем саднящей болью: ангел пугал своего демона не близостью, а тем, что отталкивал. Надо же было так ошибиться тогда! Он правильно заметил испуг Кроули, а понял его совсем не правильно и выбрал совсем не то лекарство! Глупый ангел, не понимал и ошибался так долго!

Но теперь он перестал. Наконец-то перестал. И сразу почувствовал, что у его физического тела дрожат руки, а ноги ведут себя как желе, а не как порядочные конечности. Как будто ему пришлось носить на руках рояль. «Практически рояль», — смиренно согласился Азирафель с этим диким сравнением и, пока ноги его еще держали, отступил от Кроули на шаг, падая на стул, который тут взялся совершенно непонятно откуда. Он его точно не призывал. И Кроули тоже — его стул, больше похожий на трон, остался с другой стороны.

«Спасибо Тебе, Господи, — мысленно произнес Азирафель. — Твои пути как всегда неисповедимы. Никогда бы не подумал, что Ты не дашь упасть ангелу, который случайно совратил демона».

А потом он взглянул на Кроули и молча кивнул, беспомощно улыбнувшись. Потому что именно так себя и ощущал.

Тот, окинув взглядом сидящего на стуле ангела, весело усмехнулся, удивленно вздернув бровь, взглянул наверх и на этот раз сказал ровно то, что от него вполне можно было ожидать:

— Можно было и кровать сразу, раз уж Ты так заинтересована! — и облегчение Азирафеля стало совсем уж невыносимым, даже голова закружилась, потому что в голосе Кроули больше не было той памятной горькой обиды на Бога, только обычная ирония. И потому что демон продолжал демонстрировать, что совершенно не расстроен ангельским «совращением». Что он, напротив, очень ему рад, может быть, тоже до головокружения. И что ему теперь легче, когда он знает, насколько этого совращения желал ангел.

Наверное, именно от облегчения Кроули стал действовать с привычной для себя скоростью. И пока ангел переживал приступ чересчур сильных чувств и медленно начинал соглашаться, что прилечь бы и правда не помешало, Кроули вздохнул и добавил:

— Ладно, сам сделаю! — щелкнул пальцами, и Азирафель и впрямь обнаружил себя лежащим среди подушек на кровати, точно такой же, как Кроули делал для него раньше, только шире раза в два. А тот соскочил с прилавка и в пару движений как-то вдруг тоже оказался на кровати, нависая над Азирафелем сверху. И ангел, все еще ощущая себя беспомощно и не решаясь сделать хоть что-то в ответ, бессмысленно смотрел на него снизу, хлопая ресницами.

— В принципе, тут можно просто полежать… — внимательно вглядевшись в Азирафеля, предложил Кроули очень заботливым тоном, тоже как раньше, когда он говорил свое любимое «пойдем есть». И снова провел по щеке ангела пальцами. — Но меня огорчает, что я в прошлый раз категорически пропустил все подробности…

Азирафель вздохнул глубже, пытаясь заставить свой язык произносить слова, и снова улыбнулся, теперь еще и смущенно.

— Меня огорчает, когда ты огорчаешься. И я тоже их пропустил, — совершенно честно ответил он и добавил точно таким же тоном, каким когда-то, очень много лет назад, оправдывался про меч: — Это вышло случайно!


	13. Chapter 13

Кроули ненадолго замер. Потому что неожиданно вспомнил свои собственные слова, сказанные одним вечером тысяча девятьсот сорок первого года: «А то я расстроюсь и сожру все сам». Это тогда тоже подействовало. Не потому, что ангел хотел есть, а потому, что не хотел его расстраивать. Тогда отлично подействовало решительно все, что было как-то связано с самим Кроули… потому что в нем и было все дело. И тогда, и сейчас, и всегда… Мысль была совершенно ошеломляющей, хотя он наивно подумал, что успел свыкнуться.

Хотя, наверное, и правда немного успел, потому что отмер довольно быстро и снова заскользил пальцами по щеке ангела, а потом — по шее вниз, продолжая изумляться. Тому, что Азирафель правда не против, вроде бы, и вовсе не только ради того, чтобы Кроули не расстроился. И можно сейчас взять его руку в свою, поднести к лицу, поцеловать ладонь и ткнуться в нее носом. А потом так же ткнуться в висок и тоже поцеловать… И дальше… еще всякое делать… Трогать ангела так, как вздумается. Так, что от этого по губам, по пальцам начинают сновать горячие мурашки, а потом разбегаются оттуда по всему телу. И сразу же дыхание сбивается, и снова замираешь — только внутри, а снаружи наоборот, снаружи хочется срочно сделать что-нибудь еще. Просто невозможно удержаться и не сделать, когда Азирафель такой… такой упоительный и такой Азирафель. И не против. В самом деле не против!

— Значит, нам нужно все повторить медленно и тщательно, как в милонге… — выдвинул Кроули предложение, вглядываясь в лицо ангела. Тот зачем-то продолжал смотреть очень ошарашенно и вовсе не отмер, в отличие от Кроули, так что он даже забеспокоился. И от этого сразу, как обычно, начал мести все, что в голову приходит. Тем более что шло в нее много чего неожиданного, и неслось там стремительно, как скоростные поезда. — Вообще-то на милонгу и правда было похоже. Только ты, кажется, забыл, что я в неподходящем виде для высоких поддержек. Надо будет потом попробовать в подходящем… И наоборот тоже!

Идея о том, что тут тоже можно перепробовать все варианты, как в танцах, прямо-таки завораживала. И не только потому, что Кроули в женском теле и впрямь на руках было легче держать. Из этого следовала еще масса интересного… Он бы и прямо сейчас не отказался, но с гормональным фоном его тела творилось нечто настолько причудливое, что разбираться он был не готов. Кроули всерьез подозревал, что и у ангела все не менее весело. Так что смену пола лучше было оставить на потом… И вообще, сейчас нужно было все-таки разобраться, что творится с Азирафелем. Тот на его слова медленно моргал и все еще выглядел несколько ошалело, но, к радости Кроули, наконец-то начал расслабляться на подушках и даже улыбнулся в ответ на его энтузиазм.

— З-забыл. Все забыл, — сказал ангел все с той же убийственной честностью, от которой у Кроули шарики за ролики заезжали весь вечер. — Кроме того, что у меня от тебя башню сносит, а с ней — все моральные принципы. Танго — очень опасный танец.

Быть тем, от кого башню сносит, оказалось удивительно приятно… И немедля хотелось снести ее еще раз, или парочку. И свою заодно, потому что это было абсолютно взаимно. И почему-то толком дошло до сознания Кроули лишь сейчас, после ангельского признания. Хотя вообще-то… было очень заметно, как сносит, даже по сумбурным воспоминаниям. Просто не сразу влезало в голову, и к тому же Кроули волновался.

— От меня положено терять моральные принципы, я же демон! — ответил он, с крайне плохо скрываемым довольством, или даже вообще никак не скрываемым. И еще с облегчением: мало ли, из-за чего тут Азирафель переживал… может, решил, что это все слишком и передумал… когда в себя пришел. А если про моральные принципы — то ладно, тогда хорошо все. Кроули тоже про них переживал, в конце концов, это тоже было абсолютно взаимно. И совершенно нормально, — Мне кажется, все отлично: ты от меня моральные принципы теряешь, я от тебя приобретаю… Вполне равноценный обмен, — совершил Кроули страшное признание в наличии у него принципов, надеясь, что это ангела успокоит.

Тот посерьезнел, положив ладонь Кроули на плечо.

— Что бы и как я ни потерял, я меньше всего хотел бы тебя… обидеть или сделать что-то недопустимое для тебя. Но в женщину я пока превратиться не смогу, поэтому придется все оставить, как есть, — он улыбнулся, смущенно и тоже с огромным облегчением.

«Вот же дурень небесный! — с умилением подумал демон, запустив пальцы Азирафелю в волосы и прижавшись к нему ближе. Просто наслаждаясь ощущением ангела так близко. А потом додумал: — Два дурня». Какой-то они выбрали крайне хреновый способ друг друга не обидеть и не сделать что-то недопустимое. От которого все выходило с точностью наоборот. Сперва друг от друга шарахались, потом Кроули на ангела набрасывался, совершенно невменяемо, от чего тот шарахался еще сильнее… а демон — следом за ним. Хотя можно было просто быть рядом и все. Вот и славно, что прекратили эти глупости… Азирафель первый сподобился, и правильно сделал. А теперь зачем-то переживал, но, вроде, тоже почти перестал уже. Хотя еще не до конца, потому что немедля взволнованно выпалил:

— Хорошо, что ты не против… Это правда вышло совершенно ненарочно! Нечаянно!

«Нечаянно!» — восхитился Кроули и тут же снова вернулся мыслью к их разговору в сорок первом, к той части, которая была про французского святого. Хмыкнул, а потом зачем-то повторил сказанные тогда слова. Хотя это, вроде как, была практически очевидная вещь, наверняка и так понятная всем трем возможным участникам их высокодуховной порнографической беседы:

— Не совсем нечаянно… Непроизвольно, — а потом поцеловал Азирафеля, чтобы прояснить свою мысль наглядно. Медленно и тщательно, как в милонге... Ощущая, как его от одного единственного поцелуя целиком затапливает горячей волной физического желания. Потому что его тело реагировало на ангела единственно возможным образом: оно просто чувствовало то же самое, что и весь остальной Кроули. Бесконечное, огромное, невыносимо сильное желание быть с ангелом. Это выходило совершенно непроизвольно.


	14. Chapter 14

Азирафель сначала ощутил, как там, наверху, к нему тянется тот самый звездный мерцающий свет, и, разумеется, потянулся к нему навстречу. И только потом понял, что его тело повторяет движение. Очень хочет повторить, невыносимо сильно — потому что хочет ровно того же. Весь Азирафель этого всегда хотел. Быть так близко к Кроули, как только возможно, на небе и на земле. И ангел поцеловал Кроули в ответ. Робко, потому что его все еще оглушало то же огромное божественное облегчение, а он по-прежнему не решался доверить своему телу действовать самостоятельно. Его беспокойный ум на сей раз работал, как обычно и даже сильней. И ангел понял, что должен немедля сказать очень важное. Поэтому он смущенно оторвался от Кроули, положив ладонь ему на грудь, и взволнованно заглянул ему в глаза.

— А ты же… А я… Я тоже тебя люблю. Все время! — торопливо проговорил он. — Еще когда видел новые звезды с Мадагаскара. Недоделанное небо с недоделанного Мадагаскара, — и вдруг очень смутился, что болтает все вот это, про Начало времен, чуть ли не до слез.

Тут у них такой момент! Важный. А он чушь несет. Как всегда! Постоянно берет и несет какой-то несвязный бред! По счастью, он все-таки продолжал смотреть на Кроули, невзирая на свои растрепанные чувства — просто не мог сейчас отвести взгляда. И увидел, как у того на лице медленно загорается знакомое выражение удивленной радости, а потом сменяется другим — улыбкой, которую во время войны ангел все никак не мог расшифровать. Насколько же он тогда ничего не соображал! Умиление. Такое сильное и искреннее. Как его можно было не замечать?

— Ты видел звезды, а я не видел Мадагаскар! Ужасная и вопиющая несправедливость. Но я ее уже исправил, еще в пятьдесят втором, — продолжая улыбаться Азирафелю, ответил Кроули, а потом провел ладонью по его груди, снизу вверх, и ткнул в нее пальцем. — А ты подарил два баобаба Идириэлю для Африки! Можешь не отпираться, я знаю, все так и было. Надеюсь, этот засранец попытался возразить, когда они тебя судить вздумали. Два баобаба стоят хотя бы этого. Вообще-то они стоят намного большего, потому что они потрясающие! Я бы с удовольствием поменял парочку звезд на парочку баобабов. Целых восемь видов баобабов[32]! Обалдеть можно! — он болтал, болтал без умолку и одновременно целовал Азирафеля везде, куда мог дотянуться, и то, что Кроули так долго прятал внутри, сейчас выплескивалось наружу, искрясь, прямо на ангела.

Азирафель сначала оцепенел на мгновение, потому что вспомнил. Как только Кроули упомянул баобабы, вспомнил, когда еще его демон вот так же удивленно и радостно улыбался. Эдемская стена. Азирафель тогда впервые в его присутствии сказал глупость: «Отдал я свой меч!» Одна из тех глупостей, о которых он постоянно жалел.

С этим было непросто свыкнуться. Очень. Азирафель сам жестоко себя казнил за свой несдержанный язык. А Кроули это в нем нравилось! Нравилось, когда он искренне городит всякую галиматью. Полную чепушень. Про меч и диких зверей в пустыне, например — которых, как оказалось, надо спасать от людей, а вовсе не людей от них. И баобабы! Кроули радовался баобабам, хотя и они были нелепой чепушенью, которую Азирафель творил тоже очень искренне и почти нечаянно. Никому больше не нравились баобабы! Идириэль их взял, потому что сам ничего лучше не мог придумать.

И тем не менее, все это было правдой. Потому что Кроули был тут, и его свет был неподдельным, как и радость, и умиление. Любовь. И ангел окончательно утешился и почти растворился в ощущении, что можно не держать и свой нелепый язык тоже, не до конца веря себе, что это происходит.

Но теперь он должен был уточнить! Обязательно! Раз уж Кроули нравятся его идиотские речи.

— И… еще один — в Австралию[33]. Отдал. Мне было… не жалко, — выговорил он, с трудом набрав воздуха в легкие и пытаясь унять дурацкую дрожь. Она была ни к чему, ведь ему перестало быть страшно, но теперь уже тело не верило разуму и продолжало слишком волноваться. И это… пожалуй, мешало процессу.

— Ну разумеется, тебе было не жалко! Если бы тебе было жалко, я бы решил, что мне какого-то другого ангела подсунули… А другой мне не нужен, — ответил Кроули, и его умиленная улыбка стала еще шире. Такой, какой не была никогда раньше, потому что теперь он ничего не скрывал. Кроули обнял ангела обеими руками, крепко, сгреб в объятья, прижимая к себе и прижимаясь в ответ. Успокаивая так по-дурацки волнующееся тело. Успокаивая всего Азирафеля целиком всем собой.

И Азирафель открылся своему демону — ангелу — целиком, уставился на него беззащитно, искренне и откровенно, показывая все, что чувствует. Потому что отныне не мог иначе. И потому что демон всегда умел его защитить. Ото всего на свете, даже от него самого.

Ведь Кроули… был Кроули. И Азирафель щедро отдал бы ему не только все баобабы, но и всего себя. Еще тогда, когда время только начиналось. Он и представить тогда не мог, что… что и правда отдаст все, что есть. Совсем все. И получит — тоже все, даже звезды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32 Баобабов на самом деле девять видов. И большинство из них растут на Мадагаскаре, шесть видов из девяти — мадагаскарские эндемики. Африке досталось всего два разных баобаба. И еще один каким-то чудом занесло в Австралию. Этот момент Кроули упустил, но ничего страшного: Азирафель все прекрасно помнит.  
33 Вот видите! Мы же говорили: Азирафель прекрасно помнит.


	15. Эпилог

**в котором одни смогли вспомнить вавилонский язык, другие не смогли вспомнить название Венгрии, но все наконец убедились, что совершенно зря волнуются**

Кроули был занят исключительно важным делом: он лежал на боку рядом с Азирафелем, подперев рукой голову, и старательно выписывал пальцем у ангела на груди его имя на арамейском[34]. Он уже успел написать «Азирафель» на греческом, решить, что это слишком просто, повторить на вавилонском — не том, который аккадский, разумеется, а том, который был до падения башни[35] — и к арамейскому настолько увлечься процессом, чтобы начать припоминать санскрит. У индийских букв было много прикольных завитушек, и если писать их на Азирафеле, он должен слегка ежиться и забавно морщить нос, так же, как на букве аин[36] … Это оказалось невозможно приятное и ужасно увлекательное занятие: вызывать у ангела новые ощущения. Хотя только что тех самых новых ощущений было настолько навалом, что, казалось бы, куда уж больше — но эти были не такие. Легкие, неторопливые, так что можно почувствовать отдельно каждое покалывание на коже там, где подушечка пальца касалась тела ангела, и ощутить тепло, которое растекается по пальцу от кончика вверх… Полные расслабленной истомы. Совсем другие после ослепительно-ярких, от которых телесное сознание перегревается и взрывается, как при термоядерной реакции, и если оставаться в теле, а не как в первый раз — то все прекрасно чувствуешь, очень-очень хорошо, просто упоительно чувствуешь, но ни дьявола не соображаешь.

Сейчас было вовсе не так, и это, новое, хотелось попробовать тоже, а потом придумать еще что-нибудь. Потому что можно. Соображал теперь Кроули прекрасно, даже вавилонский вспомнил, хотя дело все равно шло неторопливо: он то и дело отвлекался на то, чтобы Азирафеля куда-нибудь поцеловать. Тоже — потому что можно. Вот так просто взять — и поцеловать ангела, просто оттого, что захотелось! А он будет не против, а совсем наоборот! Кроули никак не мог перестать этим наслаждаться. Поэтому он пока что успел только написать заин после аин, даже некудот[37] к ней не дописал — и снова отвлекся. Чтобы не сбиваться, все буквы светились легким желтоватым светом, и это было даже красиво…

«Все, что захочешь», — повторял Азирафель про себя больше чем полвека назад сказанные слова и блаженно не думал. Музыка разрешила, или даже приказала ему не думать, и он не думал. Только ощущал, смотрел сам и позволял смотреть Кроули. Самым удивительным и прекрасным ощущением оказалось именно это — возможность разрешить смотреть. И знать, что Кроули наконец-то видит. Смотрит куда нужно и видит. И знает. Точно знает, что ему можно все, что он захочет. Именно он. Это было важно. Возможность доверять целиком и полностью и перестать рассчитывать каждый свой шаг, каждое слово. Возможность ощущать его рядом, чувствовать тепло его тела, рук, взгляда — всего. Свет его души, которому теперь ничто не мешало. Боже, спасибо за Твой щедрый дар! За лучшего ангела, созданного Тобой.

И за то, что дала объяснить ему четко и ясно, что можно. Ему — все можно. Совсем все. Даже писать на ангеле неприличные слова. Только демон бы не стал, конечно. Кроули бы не стал. Поэтому ангел и доверял ему, как никому.

Азирафель отвечал на поцелуи своего демона, лениво поглаживая его по спине, и ощущал его пальцы у себя на груди. И буквы ощущал, конечно. Буквы Азирафель тоже любил. Не так, как он любил Кроули, но все же. И жалел их. Тоже не так, как Кроули. Демон ведь никуда не девается, а буквы делись. Уже очень давно. Азирафель расстроенно нахмурился. Потому что ему снова стало жаль исчезнувшие буквы. И он до сих пор ощущал себя неловко за прошлый раз. Очень некрасиво вышло. Или даже… Ангел задумался, подбирая более точное слово. Неуклюже. Да. Неуклюже.

Кроули изменение в его настроении и состоянии заметил сразу же. Замер, не доведя до конца хвост буквы реш, посмотрел на Азирафеля, поднял бровь и выдвинул предположение:

— Только не говори мне, что ты до сих пор настолько не привык к некудот. То есть, ты, конечно, мог бы… но все-таки тысяча лет прошла[38]…

Ангел удивленно хлопнул ресницами и смущенно потупился. Признаваться, что к нововведениям в языке избранного народа он действительно так и не приспособился, было немного неловко. Но что уж тут поделать, он и итальянский освоил веку к девятнадцатому. Латынь, впрочем, так окончательно и не пропала! А арамейский пропал. И вавилонский тоже, хотя если бы не это, не было бы арамейского... и всех остальных… но все равно жалко… Ангел понял, что начинает расстраиваться все сильнее, и решительно прижался к своему демону ближе. Это помогало им обоим. Должно было помочь.

— Нет, мне неловко, что я… позволил себе увлечься. В прошлый раз. Ты ведь мне не разрешал… Ничего такого. И я не должен был… Это неправильно. Хотя с некудот все так и есть. А еще я не могу запомнить новое название Паннонии[39]. Постоянно вылетает из головы, — неожиданно невпопад закончил он свою речь и, полностью осознав ее нелепость, попытался зарыться краснеющим лицом Кроули подмышку.

— О господи! — невольно вырвалось у Кроули, когда он крепко прижал ангела к себе обеими руками и поцеловал в макушку, уткнувшись носом в волосы.

Хотя, пожалуй, это было даже: «О, Господи!». Или, если развернуть мысль: «О Господи, как Ты умудрилась создать такое потрясающее существо?.. Возможно, это была часть Твоего Плана, согласно которой я рано или поздно должен мучительно погибнуть от переизбытка восторга и умиления, в наказание за хроническое своеволие». Ангел был… совершенно невозможный. Прекрасный. Один такой, которого Кроули любил всего целиком, вместе с неумением запоминать новые имена и названия, своеобразными отношениями с пространственно-временным континуумом и смущением по самым неожиданным поводам. Безо всего этого он бы уже не был настолько Азирафель, и это было бы совсем не то.

— Венгрия. И Аквинк у них теперь называется Будапешт. Если что, спрашивай меня, я напомню. И на новогреческом могу за тебя писать[40], если хочешь, — ответил Кроули на ту часть ангельской трогательной тирады, на которую ответить было проще. В том смысле, что ангела почти наверняка должно успокоить, что Кроули считает совершенно нормальными его взгляды на некудот, бывшую Паннонию и человеческую историю в целом. Даже если ворчит иногда, или даже не иногда. Просто он вообще постоянно ворчит… это обычное дело. А вот про остальное Кроули внезапно задумался и даже немного заволновался. Если Азирафель до сих пор про это не успокоился, то… как бы ему получше объяснить, чтобы все-таки успокоить? А то ведь так и будет переживать! Следующие лет тридцать, как с ним это бывает. — И я тебе все разрешал. То есть, ничего никогда не запрещал, на самом деле… А потом еще и разрешал. Ты меня на руках носил еще в пятьдесят втором, в конце концов! Ты в курсе, что меня вообще никто никогда на руках до тебя не носил?.. Да я бы больше никому и не позволил…

Объяснение выходило какое-то ужасно путаное и невнятное, потому что на самом деле Кроули волновался вовсе не немного. Но он надеялся, что ангел как-нибудь поймет хотя бы общее направление его мысли. Суть которой заключалась в том, что совершенно не нужно спрашивать у Кроули отдельного разрешения трогать его вот так, а потом еще — вот этак. Можно сразу все, и это само собой разумеется. Потому что, если вдуматься, сущностно нет совершенно никакой разницы, особенно между танцами и сексом. А разница в ощущениях — это частности. Гм, очень приятные частности… Но все же довольно странно было бы, например, если бы Кроули тогда, в войну, спрашивал отдельного разрешения на пармскую ветчину и помидоры, а то он раньше ими Азирафеля не кормил. В общем, ангел, по своей привычке, был чересчур тактичным. Очень чересчур. И очень зря.

Азирафель притих рядом с Кроули, выслушивая его сбивчивые слова, а на самом деле — прислушиваясь к неровному стуку его сердца. И вдруг мягко и крепко обнял его сам, обеими руками, перекатываясь с ним на подушках, чтобы нависнуть сверху и приникнуть к его губам в таком поцелуе, на который до сих пор не решался, находясь в своем теле целиком. Потому что не знал, что Кроули ему разрешал. А теперь узнал, потому что демон сказал ему об этом. И волновался, пока говорил, поэтому ангел не мог не попытаться его успокоить. Тем, что понял бы его, даже если бы он ничего не сказал, а только посмотрел. Жаль, что не понял тогда, когда поднимал ее на руки. Не догадался, насколько это было интимно и близко для Кроули, слишком уж сильно наслаждался ощущением, тем, насколько он сам к ней близко.

Это и правда были мелкие неважные частности — как именно выражается близость. И теперь ангела вновь переполнял такой же благоговейный трепет, как тогда, когда он сжимал руки у нее на талии, чтобы не уронить, смотрел на ее зажмуренное лицо снизу вверх и видел вместе с вздымающимися рыжими, как пламя, волосами, невольно распахивающиеся в вышине черные крылья. Сейчас Кроули тоже жмурился, не сразу открыл глаза, когда Азирафель оторвался от его губ. А потом все-таки открыл — и посмотрел на ангела и материальным взглядом тоже. Очень довольным взглядом, улыбаясь, кажется, всем лицом сразу.

— Нет, я не знал. Не понимал. Спасибо, — серьезно поблагодарил Азирафель сразу за все, включая новогреческий, и заулыбался Кроули в ответ с радостным облегчением. Облегчение он ощущал в том числе потому, что разум его наконец-то работал как всегда. Настолько как всегда, что ангел вспомнил, о чем не спросил демона, хотя хотел еще когда тот только зашел в магазин посреди “La Muerte del Angel”. — Я совсем забыл… У нас какой-то праздник? Почему ты вдруг принес еду? Или наоборот, что-то случилось?

Ангел смотрел очень вопросительно, потому что ему было важно понять все, что он еще недопонял. Чтобы больше не обижать Кроули и не обижаться самому.

— Ну-у-у… — протянул Кроули и уставился куда-то в потолок. Потом протяжно вздохнул и нахмурился. Помолчал немного и наконец решительно уставился на Азирафеля и выпалил: — Я… тоже иногда что-нибудь такое про тебя думаю, как ты про святую воду. Например, что тебе из-за ангелов снова будет… как в войну из-за людей. То есть, в Бурскую кампанию… и не совсем из-за людей. В общем, ерунда какая-то вышла.

Азирафель в ответ сделался растроганным до невозможности, и пока Кроули говорил, гладил его пальцами по щеке и волосам. Пытался успокоить, хотя выходило у него — скорее до соплей растрогать. Будто Кроули и без того не был слишком растроганный! И говорить не путано и внятно у него все равно не получалось. Но теперь он хотя бы начал понимать, в чем дело: он попросту боялся Азирафеля расстроить. Или что тот будет продолжать расстраиваться, потому что Кроули не пришло в голову ничего достаточно успокоительного. В общем, он как-то чересчур нервно реагировал, потому что, на самом деле, все еще переживал про то, о чем ангел завел речь. Не был уверен, что Азирафель больше не собирается так… сильно портиться, как после Бурской кампании. И потому же боялся сознаваться, насколько за него боится. Ведь ангел сейчас поймет все его сказанные слова, и еще десяток не сказанных, а чувства попросту увидит, потому что смотрит до сих пор. И ангел смотрел. Как-то совсем немыслимо смотрел, будто пронизывая насквозь всю демонскую душу. Или отсутствие души, каким его Кроули зачем-то привык ощущать, а оно теперь восторженно трепетало в нем и тоже требовало смотреть. В общем, ангел глядел насквозь. А потом сказал то, чего Кроули совсем не ждал, и слова тоже как-то насквозь пробили демонскую голову, так же как все, что ангел делал этим безумным вечером.

— Я ведь поднял меч, Кроули. Я… они нашли козлов отпущения, еще там, тогда. И я поднял меч, потому что тебе было плохо. Чтобы тебя… защитить. И Адама… И потому что они... Я умею им пользоваться по назначению, хоть по мне и не скажешь. Ты же не считаешь, что дело только в Люцифере, правда? Я сказал то, что подумал.

Ангел говорил все это, а у Кроули в ушах звучали его слова, сказанные там, в никогда, куда он, демон, их всех перенес. Всех, вместе с Адамом, который так и не стал Антихристом: «Мы на твоей стороне, против добра или против зла». И Кроули думал, чего бы умного ответить, и никак придумать не мог, в голову лезла всякая ерунда, а еще — не самые приятные воспоминания о посещении Небесной канцелярии. От которых внутри немедля заново вскипала уже почти утихшая злость. Эти тупорылые кретины принимали мягкость Азирафеля за слабость, и даже после Апокалипсиса до них ничего не дошло, и они считали, что могут позволить себе… А его ангел в это время спустился в Ад, так легко и бесстрашно. И ох, с каким бы удовольствием Кроули посмотрел на лицо Михаил, если бы она узнала, кто ее так обидно щелкнул там, в Аду, по носу!

— Я никогда и не сомневался, что умеешь. И можешь, — Кроули невольно ухмыльнулся, еще разок в красках представив вытянувшееся от обалдения лицо архангела. И тут же нахмурился. — Но лучше, чтобы тебе не приходилось, тебе потом от этого хреново… Так что, если вдруг потребуется, я лучше сам Гавриилу голову отверну. И на лбу напишу, что он — мудак. По-новогречески[41].

Ангел весело усмехнулся, машинально дотронувшись до букв, все еще мерцавших у него на груди.

— Ты можешь написать, но он все равно читать на человеческих языках не умеет. Разве что для него кто-нибудь прочтет.

— Идиот потому что, — буркнул Кроули, совершенно забыв, как сам постоянно делает вид, что ничего не читает. И, притянув ангела к себе, вжался носом в букву аин. А потом задрал голову вверх, чтобы снова смотреть на Азирафеля, и добавил: — Хорошо, что на тебе его идиотизм не слишком плачевно сказался… — и уставился на ангела пристально и выжидательно, чтобы тот окончательно подтвердил, что собирается быть в порядке.

Азирафель вдруг очень смущенно потупился, совсем как всегда. Очень знакомо, в общем, потупился, от чего Кроули вдруг задумался о совершенно посторонних вещах. О других моментах, когда ангел тоже так смотрел.

— Нет, в целом ты прав, это было очень утомительно. Я потом соображал не лучше, чем в сороковые, и опять полную чепуху нес.

— Вот я за тебя и переволновался, — сообщил Кроули, уже заметно увереннее, чем раньше, а потом еще увереннее притянул Азирафеля к себе, совсем близко, даже ногами обхватил для надежности — и повернул голову, чтобы поймать ангельский взгляд, который тот смущенно отвел. — Пусть они все там на Небесах провалятся в Преисподнюю, а потом вместе всей компанией еще куда-нибудь провалятся… лишь бы с тобой все было хорошо. И ты не проваливался никуда, — сказал он и уткнулся лбом в лоб Азирафеля.

И поймал взгляд ангела, потому что тот перестал прятать глаза и уставился в ответ, чтобы Кроули увидел все, что тот — наверное, по привычке — попытался спрятать. Уставился невозможно, невыносимо, нестерпимо доверчиво.

Так их глаза, взгляды, были совсем близко. В упор. И нельзя было не смотреть, и даже если глаза закрыть, они бы все равно продолжили смотреть сейчас, оба. И для этого зрения, в принципе, не было разницы, как далеко или близко глаза — просто оно как-то… ну, выражало. Насколько Кроули хочет смотреть. И чтобы Азирафель смотрел тоже. На все, совсем на все, и на эту его паранойю идиотскую, которая у него в тысячу девятьсот сорок первом завелась и с тех пор так и не проходила. Потому что и она была про то, как ангел ему нужен. И продолжить смотреть, когда Азирафель отвел взгляд — тоже было о том же самом. Раньше Кроули бы так не сделал, потому что был полным кретином и не замечал ни хрена прямо у себя под носом.

«Лопух ты, а не соблазнитель», — вынес себе Кроули суровый вердикт. Потому что, в самом деле, нужно быть полнейшим лопухом, чтобы не видеть столько времени, как рядом с тобой кто-то прямо-таки напрашивается на то, чтобы ты его соблазнил. Искренне сияя на тебя своим трогательным доверием, так что страшно становится. Делается боязно представлять, что если ты сейчас предложишь ангелу ограбить банк, взломать компьютерную сеть МИ5, поучаствовать в гей-параде или еще какую невероятную хрень, он немного поломается для виду — а потом согласится. Страшно — и притом все время зудит проверить, на что ты в принципе можешь его подбить.

«Офигенный рецепт персонального соблазнения демонов по-ангельски! — с искренним восторгом подумал Кроули, ощущая, как на него накатывает очередной острый приступ умиления. — Покажи, насколько доверяешь — и жди, пока тебя соблазнят. Смущенно потупившись». А Кроули жутко, невыносимо тормозил, раз не понимал, что Азирафель тут демонстративно ждет, пока Кроули ему, воспользовавшись его доверием, подсунет самую невероятную хрень из возможных — то есть, себя самого. И, разумеется, ничего, кроме этого демонстративного ожидания, ангел не предпринимал: а то мало ли, вдруг Кроули не захочет! Не может же Азирафель его заставлять, или, упаси Бог, что-нибудь делать, не убедившись как следует, что Кроули не против. Вон, только что сделал случайно — так успокаивать потом пришлось, что ничего страшного. Дурень тоже. Два дурня.

На этом месте размышлений умиление Кроули достигло каких-то совсем уж галактических масштабов — и ему по этому поводу срочно требовалось что-нибудь сделать, а то невозможно…

— Ангел… если что, я тебе все уже давно разрешил. Совсем все, — признался он вслух в очень важном, немного подумал и добавил: — Только никуда от меня деваться не разрешил. И не разрешу.

Азирафель вдруг растерянно заморгал физическими глазами, все также застенчиво улыбаясь.

— Я и не хочу деваться… Не хотел никогда. Прости, что раньше не дал понять.

— Все ты мне дал, это просто до меня долго доходит… — утешительно сообщил Кроули, что это он тут лопух, а не Азирафель. А потом обнял везде, сразу на всех планах бытия. И поцеловал. Тоже везде, иначе у него бы и не вышло сейчас. Тогда, когда Кроули наконец так ясно, всем собой ощутил, что его ангел и правда не денется никуда. Никогда. И нигде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34 Арамейский — язык, на котором говорили евреи во времена Христа и до него. От современного иврита отличается довольно сильно, но алфавит у них одинаковый. Разумеется, с точки зрения Кроули имя ангела всегда пишется на арамейском, а не на иврите.  
35 Аккадский, если быть занудой, называется ассиро-вавилонским. На нем говорили в Месопотамии до появления арамейского. И писали, как и шумеры, клинописью, так что вырисовывать это на Азирафеле было бы довольно сложно. А как писали на единственном до падения Вавилонской башни человеческом языке — даже легенд не сохранилось. Поэтому можете представить что угодно. Кроме завитушек. Они — в санскрите.  
36 Буква аин — единственная в еврейском алфавите, обозначающая гласную. Пишется, в частности, в начале имен на А и Я. А выглядит вот так:** ע **  
37 Некудот — система огласовок в иврите. Поскольку гласных в алфавите нет, к согласным буквам добавляют точки и черточки, обозначающие гласные, чтобы слово читалось правильно. Собственно, слово «некудот» так и переводится — «точки».  
38 Огласовки «некудот» появились около X века нашей эры, когда иврит стал совсем сильно отличаться от арамейского произношением. Их придумали, чтобы записать и сохранить точное звучание текста священной книги Танах — для иудеев это очень важно. Тем не менее, удалось не везде. Поэтому, например, для Десяти заповедей существуют два варианта некудот. И никто не знает точно, какой правильный.  
39 У авторов есть любимый хэдканон, что Азирафель, который пятьсот с лишним лет не мог запомнить, что Кроули букву в имени поменял, вообще с трудом запоминает новые названия вместо старых. Поэтому от волнения иногда называет Париж по старой памяти, Лютецией. Но в Париже много вкусной еды, так что с ним он как-то справился. А вот то, что Паннония теперь Венгрия — запомнить вообще нереально. Там не только все буквы в названии поменялись, но и из еды кроме паприкаша и пёркёльта толком ничего нет.  
40 У греков, как и у евреев, алфавит сохранился тот же самый, с античных времен. И слов с тех пор сохранилось немало. Но вообще-то новогреческий от древнегреческого отличается примерно как русский от древнерусского, или даже сильнее. При этом Азирафель наверняка периодически ненароком сбивается с одного на другой.  
41 Если кому вдруг интересно, то запланированная на лбу архангела Гавриила надпись выглядит так: μαλάκα


End file.
